Ariel et la bague Astronomique
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Ariel Black s'est fait enlevée alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois et même sa famille et son jumeau ne se rappellent plus d'elle. Tout va changer quand Mme Maxime se rend dans un orphelinat de Provence pour annoncer à une petite orpheline qu'elle est une sorcière... Mais est-elle vraiment orpheline? Olympe Maxime reconnait immédiatement le médaillon autour de son cou.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme de plus ou moins 19 ans entre chez un apothicaire pour quelques ingrédients. Elle n'aurait pas la prétention de se croire une potionniste de talent, mais elle se débrouille. Et comme une potion de Pimentine est dans ses cordes, elle décide de la faire elle-même. La jeune femme aux yeux de mercure regarde tout autour d'elle pour trouver ce qui ferait son bonheur. De la racine de mandragore fraiche, une gousse de piment du Mexique, de l'écorce de Saule, de Saule Cogneur si possible, et encore quelques ingrédients. La jeune femme regarde sa liste d'achats quand l'employé de l'apothicaire se décide enfin à venir la voire.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Lui demande un jeune homme de son âge avec des yeux noirs hypnotisants, envoutants.

\- En effet, répond-t-elle en sortant sa liste.

\- Pimentine?

\- Mon frère a un petit problème de rhume depuis sa dernière compétition de Quidditch. Un match en décembre n'est pas l'idée du siècle, rajoute la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux regard d'argent avec un sourire en coin.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris l'engouement pour ce… sport?

\- C'est comme ça que Regulus l'appelle, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé qui rejoint ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Regulus?

\- Oh! Pardonnez moi, je suis Ariel Black, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Regulus Black est mon petit frère.

\- Severus Potter, se présente le jeune homme devant elle.

Ariel semble alors le regarder avec un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux argentés que Severus ne saisit pas. À ce moment, un autre jeune homme, qui semble légèrement plus vieux que Severus entre dans la boutique et pousse un soupire de soulagement quand il voit Severus au fond de la boutique.

\- Sev! Père t'attend depuis 2 heures! Dit le nouvel arrivant en empoignant l'épaule de l'employé. Tu as encore 7 chaudrons en même temps sur le feu?

\- Tom, je te présente Ariel Black, la sœur ainée de Regulus Black, dit Severus en présentant la jeune femme à son interlocuteur.

\- Thomas Potter, pour vous servir, jolie demoiselle, dit le Tom en question en lui faisant un baisemain parfait.

Ariel lève les yeux au ciel en regardant Severus Potter avec un sourire complice.

\- Je vais ne prendre que ça, merci, dit la jeune femme en posant ses affaires sur le comptoir. Je ne veux pas vous retarder plus longtemps.

\- Heu… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous…

\- Ce que mon brillant, mais très timide frangin veut vous demander, dit Tom en prenant les devants, c'est qu'il aimerait savoir si il pourrait vous revoir, dit-il en prenant son frère cadet par les épaules.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, Severus Potter, dit Ariel avant de mettre le sac en papier kraft rétrécit dans sa poche et de sortir de la boutique après s'être retournée avec un sourire rayonnant en regardant Severus anciennement Rogue dans une autre vie.

Dire que tout ça a commencé grâce à Mme Maxime, la directrice de son école de sorcellerie, Beau-Bâton, en France.


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite fille de 11 ans lisait un livre sur les plantes dans la coure de l'orphelinat où elle avait passé sa vie. Les autres enfants l'ignoraient superbement et la jeune fille leur rendait bien la politesse. Elle avait des notes plus qu'enviables pendant les cours et étaient souvent le sujet de moqueries, au début. Une fois que les grands avaient vue l'avantage qu'ils pourraient en tirer, ils avaient commencés à la menacer de faire leurs devoirs sous peine de se faire enfermer dans le placard à balais du concierge de l'établissement ou d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre. Mais Ariel ne se laissait jamais faire. Elle avait un don qui effrayait tout ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle. Quand ils essayaient, c'était toujours la première et la dernière fois.

Elle avait fini par devenir ami avec le concierge. La jeune fille avait trouvé un petit chaton dans le bois, derrière l'orphelinat et Armand, le concierge, l'avait aidé à s'en occuper. Depuis ce temps, Duchesse, la chatte en question, était le chat de Armand et suivait son humain partout et le guidait vers les petits orphelins qui bravaient le couvre feu pour chiper de la nourriture aux cuisines ou autre.

\- Ah! Mme Maxime, dit la directrice de l'orphelinat, vous venez voir notre petite Ariel.

\- En effet. Un membre de mon personnel est mandaté de trouver les élèves les plus prometteurs et cette jeune fille en fait partie, dit la dame immense avec un regard chaleureux.

\- Excellent! Il est vrai que cette petite a beaucoup de potentiel. Elle doit encore avoir le nez dans un livre sous le saule de la coure. Venez avec moi, ma chère Olympe.

\- Avec joie, Jocelyne, dit la directrice de Beau-Bâton en suivant la Sans-Pouvoir vers l'extérieur.

Quand Mme Maxime regarde la jeune fille de 11 ans sous le saule, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et elle a l'impression de la reconnaître tout de suite. Des cheveux brun très foncé, presque noirs et ondulés, des yeux gris acier, presque argentés, un petit nez fin et aristocratique, un petit menton pointu dans un visage délicat en forme de cœur sur un petit corps menu. Cette jeune fille est une Black, Olympe en est certaine. Mais aucun Black n'abandonnerait leur enfant à l'orphelinat Moldu. Alors comment ce fait-il que cette gamine soit là?

\- Jocelyne, ma chère, dites-moi, comment cette enfant a atterrie chez vous?

\- On nous l'a amenée dans un panier avec une simple lettre qui disait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elle et qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle a besoin ici. Je me demande bien qui aurait envie de se séparer d'une enfant aussi calme, brillante et attentionnée.

\- Je… je crois savoir d'où elle vient, dit doucement la demi-géante. Mais il faut que vous me laissiez un peu de temps pour les contacter. Si se ne sont pas eux, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Faites au mieux pour cette enfant adorable, Olympe. J'ai confiance en vous, dit la directrice de l'orphelinat.

La demi géante était venue pour expliquer à la jeune fille qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait sa place à Beau-Bâton. Mais elle croit qu'il est mieux de vérifier qui elle est avant toute chose. La grande femme retourne à l'académie de Magie, bien caché en plein milieu de l'un des quartiers sorciers de Paris et lance de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de son bureau pour se rendre au département des voyages internationaux du Ministère de la Magie Français. Une fois le portoloin activé, elle atterrie au Ministère de la Magie anglais et se dirige immédiatement vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Si elle peut trouver des Black quelque part, c'est bien là!

\- Madame la directrice Maxime, dit un elfe de maison en s'inclinant presque jusqu'au sol. Kreattur va vous annoncer à ses Maîtres.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit la grande dame aux cheveux noirs et au regard chaleureux.

Lord Black apparait donc dans le Hall dans toute sa splendeur en accueillant aimablement la directrice de Beau-Bâton. Il l'invite immédiatement à entrer et à passer au salon.

\- Que nous vaut votre aimable visite, Olympe? Demande Walburga en faisant une bise à la Française à la grande dame.

\- J'ai… j'ai quelque chose de délicat, à vous demander, dit la française en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Cela ne doit pas être si pire, voyons, Olympe, calmez-vous très chère, lui dit doucement Lady Black en s'assoyant en face de leur invitée.

\- En faite, c'est possible que cela le soit, ma chère amie, dit-elle en soufflant un bon coup. Je suis allé dans un orphelinat Moldu en Provence aujourd'hui pour une jeune sorcière d'origine inconnue. Elle y est arrivé quand elle avait à peine 5 mois avec une lettre qui disait que ses parents ne pouvaient s'en occuper et qu'elle aurait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin à l'orphelinat.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne t-il? Demande Orion en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je… Je crois qu'elle est une Black, dit Olympe dans un souffle.

\- Comment? Demande le couple en face d'elle.

\- Elle… la jeune fille a 11 ans aujourd'hui, elle a les yeux gris presque argentés, les mêmes cheveux que vous, Orion, mais qui lui tombent jusqu'aux hanches, le visage et le corps délicat et le plus important… elle a un médaillon de protection avec les armoiries des Black, que l'on donne à chaque enfant Sang-Pur et qui ne peut être retiré que par les parents. Deux lévriers argentés vers un bouclier avec une étoile à chaque coin en haut de ce bouclier, un genre de triangle en son centre et une épée à la base qui pointe vers le haut, le tout argenté sur fond noir.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Demande la Lady.

\- Son nom est Ariel Avril. Ariel est le prénom qu'elle avait sur la lettre et Avril, parce qu'elle est arrivé à l'orphelinat en avril 1960.

\- Le seul Black en vie qui est venu au monde en novembre, est Sirius, notre fils ainé.

\- Cette jeune fille est née le 4 novembre 1959, selon la lettre que Mme Beauchamp m'a remise, dit Olympe en tendant le parchemin au couple Black.

\- Il est vrai que Ariel est un nom astronomique, dit Walburga en lisant la lettre en fronçant des sourcils. Et c'est le nom que nous aurions voulu donner à notre fille si nous en avions eu une. Orion, je vais contacter Cygnus et Druella pour avoir leur opinion sur la chose. Et si ils ont une quelconque information sur l'une des nôtres, évanouie dans la nature.

Son mari la remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de redonner toute son attention à Mme Maxime. Chez les Black, on avait un grand respect pour les individus comme Olympe. Des gens qui avaient du sang de créatures magiques dans les veines étaient encore plus proches de la magie que le sorcier lambda, et ce, même si il a le sang le plus pur qui soit.

\- Père, dit doucement un petit garçon de 9 ans, Kreattur s'est blessé à la cuisine et ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne. Mais il semble avoir très mal, dit l'enfant, visiblement inquiet.

\- J'arrive, fils. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit Lord Black en s'excusant auprès de son invité.

\- Oh! Bonjour, dit le gamin. Je suis Regulus Black, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, comme ses parents lui ont appris. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Olympe Maxime, jeune homme, dit-elle sur le même ton avec un sourire chaleureux. Le plaisir est partagé.

C'est alors qu'un autre petit garçon, légèrement plus vieux et plus grand, entre dans la pièce.

\- Reg, je te cherchais partout! Où étais-tu?

\- Kreattur c'est fait mal, lui explique rapidement le cadet. La plaie semble vraiment profonde alors j'ai demandé à père d'aller le voir

\- Oh! Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra? Demande le plus vieux avec inquiétude.

\- Sûrement, mère est extrêmement douée en potion et en sorts de soin. Il n'y a rien à son épreuve, même pas ton caractère de casse-cou, dit Reg en riant doucement. En passant, Siri, voici Olympe Maxime. Mme Maxime, voici mon frère, l'Héritier de la Maison Black, Sirius Orion Black, dit le gamin avec fierté.

La grande dame se lève de toute sa hauteur en regardant le jeune Sirius avec intérêt. Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à la jeune Ariel Avril. Ils semblent être jumeaux, Ariel et lui. Comment serait-ce possible? Comment tout les Black auraient-ils pu oublier cette jeune fille? Quelques instants plus tard, Walburga arrive par la cheminée du bureau de son époux avec Cygnus Black et son épouse ainsi que Dorea Potter, née Black. Les dernier Black encore en vie qui sont assez vieux pour avoir eu une enfant de 11 ans.

\- Nous sommes tous là, dit Orion en revenant d'avoir examiné et guérit Kreattur. Alors, comment procède-t-on?

\- Je crois qu'il serait moins perturbant pour cette enfant que nous nous déplacions jusqu'à elle au lieu de la faire venir ici, dit Lady Potter en regardant ses cousines par alliance, Walburga et Druella.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit Cygnus, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de son frère et de leur épouse.

\- On veut venir aussi, dit Sirius avec un sérieux qu'il n'a pas d'habitude.

\- Siri, dit doucement sa mère. Il est plus prudent que Reg et toi restiez ici avec Kreattur. Si cette jeune fille n'est pas de notre famille, je ne veux pas que vous ayez de la peine parce que vous l'appréciez.

\- S'il vous plait, mère. Je vous promets que je saurez me tenir, insiste l'Héritier du rôle de Lord Black avec conviction. Et je ne ferai plus de blague à Bella quand elle viendra nous donner des cours de violon. Je… je sens que j'ai besoin d'y aller, insiste Sirius, les yeux larmoyants malgré son masque d'Héritier.

\- D'accord, capitule son père. Mais tu es prévenu, si elle n'est pas de la famille, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle. Alors n'essaye même pas de nous convaincre de la ramener avec nous.

\- Je vous le promets, père, dit l'aîné avec un léger sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partent tous vers la Provence Française, guidés par Mme Maxime.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Wow! S'exclament Regulus et Sirius d'une même voix en regardant les champs de lavandes partout autour d'eux.

\- Dans le monde Moldu anglais, les orphelinats sont tellement sinistres et sans vie, soupir Lady Potter en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas? Demande Sirius en regardant une jeune fille de son âge qui lit un livre sous l'arbre en plein milieu du champ. Je suis certain que c'est elle. Je… je le sens jusque dans mes os, dit-il en regardant ses parents.

Le groupe de Black, guidé par Mme Maxime, s'approche doucement de la fillette qui ne semble pas les avoir remarqués. Sirius sent sa fébrilité monter d'un cran quand la jeune fille lève alors les yeux de son livre et ancre son regard mercure dans le sien.

\- Ariel, murmure le garçon en accélérant le pas vers elle, suivit de Regulus.

\- Sirius? Demande la jeune fille en le regardant, incertaine.

\- Merlin! Ariel! S'écrit l'Héritier en la prenant fermement dans ses bras. C'est toi! C'est vraiment toi!

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Demande Druella en regardant son neveu.

\- Je crois que Sirius et cette jeune fille sont des jumeaux magiques, dit Dorea avec un tendre sourire. Ce qui expliquerait qu'ils se reconnaissent malgré les circonstances. Mais ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est pourquoi aucun de nous ne se souvient d'elle.

\- Et comment on fait pour savoir si Walburga et Orion sont vraiment ses parents? Demande Druella.

\- L'un de nous n'a qu'à tenter de lui retirer la chaine autour de son cou. Si on y arrive, il sera clair que cette enfant est vraiment notre fille.

Orion se dévoue donc pour le teste. Il rejoint ses fils et se présente à la jeune fille qui ressemble tant à son aîné. Il lui explique qu'elle est une sorcière, ce qui ne semble pas la surprendre plus que ça, et qu'il aimerait savoir si elle est sa fille en faisant un petit teste. Sirius lui promet que ça ne sera pas douloureux et se propose pour lui montrer en quoi consiste ce teste. Il laisse donc son père lui retirer la chaine autour de son cou et lui remettre ensuite.

\- Essais de me l'enlever, dit Sirius à Ariel en lui présentant le fermoir de la chaine en argent.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est normal, lui explique Lord Black. C'est un médaillon de protection.

Et l'homme lui explique le principe du médaillon au armoirie de la famille Black. Intriguée, Ariel regarde pour la millième fois ce médaillon qui l'intrigue depuis toujours. Elle se disait bien aussi que si ses parents avaient pris la peine de lui mettre un bijou aussi coûteux et s'étaient arrangés pour que personne ne puisse lui enlever, ils devaient bien tenir à elle, au moins un peu. Elle lève alors sa chevelure longue et luxuriante pour permettre à l'homme en face d'elle d'ouvrir le fermoir de la délicate chaine en argent. Autant Ariel, Sirius que Orion retiennent leur souffle pendant l'opération. C'est la première fois de sa jeune vie que Ariel sent son collier glisser de son cou et se rattacher aussi rapidement.

\- Salazar! Orion, dit la voix sanglotante de Walburga. Alors c'est vrai? Cette enfant est vraiment la nôtre?

\- Il semblerait, ma mie, il semblerait, dit-il en prenant doucement ses trois enfants dans ses bras avec force. Ariel, j'ai quelque chose de très délicat à te demander.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais petite et savoir pourquoi l'on ne se rappelle plus de toi. Acceptes-tu que je regarde dans ta tête pour savoir ce qui est arrivé? Demande Lord Black.

\- Si c'est possible, moi aussi, je veux savoir, répond Ariel, catégorique.

\- Parfait, regarde moi dans les yeux et concentre toi sur le souvenir le plus vieux que tu as, dit son père. Je remonterai le temps de ta mémoire à partir de là. D'accord?

\- Oui, dit-elle en sentant Sirius prendre la main droite et Regulus sa main gauche.

Orion entre alors le plus doucement possible dans l'esprit de Ariel et remonte le fils de la mémoire de la jeune fille. Son premier souvenir se situe vers son 3e anniversaire dans cet orphelinat. Elle est couchée dans son petit lit, dans un dortoir et elle souhaite un bon anniversaire à un certain Sir, à 23h55, un 3 Novembre. C'est l'heure et le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Ariel laisse une larme couler sur sa petit joue rose en regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre du dortoir avant de s'endormir.

Orion voit donc défiler toute la vie de sa fille de ses 3 ans jusqu'au jour fatidique du 2 Avril 1960. Lord Black voit un homme à la longue barbe blanche, réussir à s'introduire chez lui avec un talisman enduit de sang, qui entre dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il lance un sort de stupéfixion sur Kreattur qui venait d'entrer pour protéger ses petits Maîtres et tombe lourdement sur le sol, en pleine figure. Le vieil homme ne le regarde même pas et laisse l'elfe s'étouffer dans son propre sang qui coule de son nez cassé. L'homme lance ensuite un sort de silence sur le berceau des bébés où le garçon avait sa jumelle dans ses bras. La fillette confortablement blottit contre lui. Le barbu arrache la gamine des bras de son frère qui se met alors à hurler à plein poumons sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Le vieux sorcier garde la fillette contre lui qui ne dort plus, mais ne fait aucun geste et n'émet aucun son, même si elle n'a pas de sort de silence autour d'elle. Comme si elle savait qu'au moindre faux pas, elle allait vivre l'enfer. Le vieil homme descend rapidement les marches de la demeure des Black et se rend à la salle de la tapisserie familiale. Orion voit avec horreur pourquoi il a oublié sa propre fille. L'homme barbu coupe la main de la fillette et la pose sur son propre nom sur la tapisserie et commence un chant en latin qui glace le sang du Lord.

\- Num memoriam nominis Chirographum deletum est, ut fabricae et familia. (Que le nom s'efface des mémoires comme du tissus familial.)

Sit sentire solus, et captus nemo in Spiritu Dei protector geminae luna in medio populi sui.. (Que l'esprit du jumeau protecteur de la lune se sente seul et incompris parmi les siens.)

Habitationum paucitas hominum ubique per medium ejus vulnerable marcam et facit sensum. (Que le manque de sa moitié le rende vulnérable et sans repère.)

Tantum a tergo anima eius dimidium dat ei eius verum personality quod nempe ut adhaerens. (Que seul le retour de la moitié de son âme lui redonne sa véritable personnalité et son sentiment d'appartenance.)

Luna non amittitur anonymiam suis et familias in regione ultra petendum. (Que la lune se perdre dans l'anonymat dans un pays qui n'est pas le sien et où les siens ne le chercheront jamais.)

Haec scissa est quod familia canis quod in tutela Domini leones utilitate superaret serpentibus perierunt. ( Que cette famille se déchire quand le chien protecteur dépassera les serpents au profit des lions.)

Et protector, quia confusionis fit stellarum, et fit servum instead of Magistri ipse esset facti. (Que le protecteur devienne la honte des étoiles et devient l'esclave au lieu du Maître qu'il devrait devenir.)

Amen (Ainsi soit-il.)

\- Alors, mon frère, demande Cygnus. Pourquoi nous ne nous rappelons plus de l'une des nôtre?

Orion explique en détails ce qu'il a vue dans la tête de sa fille et Dorea est horrifiée de ce qu'elle entend. Dire que cet homme venait de demander un chèque en blanc, comme disent les Moldus, à son époux pas plus tard que se matin. Il est donc décidé que Ariel revenait à la maison di 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais qu'elle fera ses études à Beau-Bâton pour sa sécurité, loin de ce fou manipulateur de Dumbledore. C'est plus nerveuse que jamais que la jeune fille va chercher ses maigres affaires dans son dortoir et part sans rien dire à personne. Seul Armand et Duchesse vont lui manquer dans cette endroit. Elle suit sa mère en silence et tout les Black, avec leur nouveau membre retrouvé, retourne à Londres alors que Mme Maxime va faire de nécessaire à l'académie pour l'inscription de la jeune Ariel Walburga Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès que Ariel entre dans la maison des Black, elle lève un sourcil en voyant la créature qui semble la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

\- Petite Maîtresse Ariel a enfin retrouvé son chemin, dit Kreattur, comme si c'était une évidence.

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille lui sourit timidement en suivant sa mère nouvellement retrouvée. Elle l'emmène dans une chambre spacieuse et Walburga lui pose plusieurs questions sur ce qu'elle aime. Sa couleur préférée, le violet. Son animal favoris, le chat. Sa fleur préférée, la lavande et le lilas. En quelques coups de baguette et l'aide de l'elfe, Ariel se retrouve avec une chambre magnifique de différentes teintes entre le pourpre et le bleu. Sur l'édredon de son lit, il y a un magnifique petit chat noir aux yeux gris, comme les Black, qui semble dormir dans un panier rempli de fleurs de lavande et de lilas. La chambre a une odeur rassurante de légère lavande et de lilas blanc qui détend immédiatement la jeune fille.

\- C'est magnifique, Lady Black, dit Ariel, émerveillée. Merci infiniment.

\- Quand tu seras prête, mon petit, je serais très heureuse que tu m'appelles mère.

C'est plus que gênée que Ariel baisse la tête en rougissant en évitant le regard de sa mère.

\- Prends le temps donc tu as besoin, mon enfant, dit chaleureusement Lady Black en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille.

\- Merci, répond sobrement la jeune fille.

Comme il est encore tôt, un peu avant midi, Lady Black, aidée de sa cousine par alliance et de l'épouse de son beau-frère, décide de faire une garde-robe digne de ce nom à la jeune fille. Lady Black jette un sort sur le médaillon de sa fille pour que quiconque n'est pas né Black, ne se rappelle plus de la jeune fille une fois qu'elle ne sera plus dans son champs de vision avant de partir sur le chemin de Traverse pour se rendre à la banque pour ensuite aller chez Madame Guipure.

Après cette journée bien remplie, Ariel va se coucher dans sa nouvelle chambre et c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle va être seule dans une pièce pour dormir. Ses parents avaient refait les protections de la maison Black pour qu'une intrusion comme celle où leur fille avait été enlevée ne puisse être possible. Ils avaient mis leur maison sous Fidelitas et Kreattur était leur Gardien du Secret. Qui soupçonnerait que les Black, supposément racistes et suprêmassistes du Sang Pur, choisiraient un elfe de maison comme Gardien?

Ariel se réveille en sursaut quand elle entend un bruit dans la pièce.

\- Détends toi, tout va bien, dit une voix féminine qui lui dit quelque chose. Ce n'est que moi.

\- Je veux bien, mais tu es qui, toi? Demande la jeune Black.

\- Je suis toi, dit simplement la femme devant elle. Mme Maxime a changée l'histoire sans le savoir. Alors comme toi et moi sommes encore en vie dans plusieurs années, j'ai pu enfin venir te voir en autre chose que sous la forme d'un fantôme dans tes rêves, dit doucement la femme qui semble être dans la trentaine.

\- Alors, vous êtes moi, dans le futur? Demande Ariel en fronçant des sourcils.

\- C'est exactement ça, dit son double avec un sourire chaleureux qui met tout de suite la jeune fille à l'aise.

\- Et c'est toi qui m'envoyais voir ce garçon presque toutes les nuits?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Il a besoin de toi comme dans l'avenir, tu auras besoin de lui.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé là-bas si je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, dit Ariel en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne pouvais rien faire quand son père les frappait, sa mère et lui. Je ne pouvais pas aidé à le guérir, quand il avait des bleus et des plaies, dit Ariel avec les larmes aux yeux. Et je… et je crois qu'il m'a remplacée par cette fille, rajoute la fillette en sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Mais, pourquoi tu es là, maintenant?

\- Pour t'apprendre à te servir de ton don, dit l'autre Ariel en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Mon don? Quel don?

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer, petite impatiente, dit affectueusement la grande Ariel. Il y a très très longtemps, bien avant que ce que les Moldus appellent le messie, ne voit le jour, l'un des premiers Black a sauvé un jeune centaure dans une forêt magique. Des chasseurs d'ingrédients l'avaient capturer pour le tuer et en faire des ingrédients de potions et les vendre à gros prix.

\- C'est horrible, murmure la jeune fille, horrifiée.

\- En effet, ça l'est, dit doucement la femme en lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement. Mais notre ancêtre les a pris par surprise et à libéré le jeune centaure et l'a ramené aux siens. Habituellement, les centaures font leur possible pour éviter les humains.

\- Je les comprends, la coupe la fillette, le regard hanté de la possibilité de ce qui aurait pue arriver à ce jeune poulain.

\- Je peux continuer? Demande la grande Ariel avec un doux sourire, amusée.

\- Oui, je suis désolée.

\- Pas de problème, dit-elle en riant légèrement. Donc, quand notre ancêtre à ramené le petit dans son troupeau, le chef, le père du poulain, a remercié notre ancêtre et en signe de gratitude lui a offert sa bague Astronomique.

Devant l'incompréhension de son jeune double, la dame continue son explication.

\- La bague Astronomique est quelque chose de totalement unique. Elle permet à celui qui la porte de voyager dans le temps et l'espace comme bon lui semble. La seule condition est qu'il faut que le but de ses voyages soit pour faire ce qui est juste. De préférence, pour sauver des gens, comme Nigrum, notre ancêtre, avait sauvé l'enfant du chef du troupeau de centaure. En hommage à ce magnifique cadeau, Nigrum décida que tous ses descendants auraient un prénom en lien avec l'Astronomie, en hommage aux centaures et que leur nom de famille serait Black, la traduction anglaise de Nigrum, en latin.

\- Mais… en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? Demande la jeune fille qui est fascinée par l'histoire.

\- Le médaillon que tout les Black porte, ont tous le potentiel de devenir la bague Astronomique, quand la magie des centaures juge son porteur digne, lui explique la Ariel adulte. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il n'y a eu que 3 Black qui ont eu la chance d'être choisit en presque 3 000 ans, donc nous. C'est toujours le plus jeune des jumeaux magiques qui naissent dans la famille Black. L'aîné est ce que l'on appelle le protecteur. Il veille sur le voyageur. C'est pour ça que Sirius était si atteint par ton absence. Et je sais qu'il aurait très mal tourné si tu n'étais pas réapparue dans sa vie. La disparition d'un jumeau magique déséquilibre énormément celui qui reste. Et maintenant que vous êtes réunis, le médaillon des Black autour de ton cou, changera de forme, mais seulement toi le saura. Toi et à ceux que tu auras envie de mettre dans la confidence.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu m'explique tout ça? Demande la fillette. Tu peux le faire aussi, non? Et à l'âge que tu as, tu as beaucoup plus de pouvoirs et de sagesse que moi pour faire ce que tu me dis.

\- Non, Ariel. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je peux voyager seulement là où tu es et tu es la seule personne qui me voit et m'entend.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que je n'ai plus de magie, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire résigné.

\- Tu… comment c'est possible? Demande la jeune fille, horrifiée.

\- J'ai utilisé les dernières forces magiques qu'il me restait pour le sauver… mais j'ai échoué. Il… il est mort sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit.

\- Tu veux dire que le garçon que tu m'envoyait voir, Sev est mort? Quand? Comment?

\- En mai 1998, pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Demande Ariel en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Voyage dans le temps et l'espace, apprend le plus possible et n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si tu en ressens le besoin. Et n'oublie pas que je viendrai toujours quand tu m'appelleras. Mais seule toi pourras me voir et m'entendre. Pour faire apparaître la bague Astronomique, tu n'as qu'à prendre le médaillon des Black entre tes doigts et de penser le mot Nigrum dans ta tête. La chaine s'allongera et la médaillon se modifiera en bague Astronomique. Fermée, elle représente l'amour et ouverte, elle représente le monde. Tu comprendras, je te promets. Mais maintenant, je dois te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit, Ariel, dit tendrement la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue pendant que la jeune fille étouffait un bayement.

\- Bonne nuit, Ariel, dit la fillette avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en rejoignant le garçon qu'elle veille à chaque nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est au même endroit que d'habitude, dans la chambre de Sev. Elle est rassurée de voir qu'il semble bien dormir et n'a pas de bleu ou de blessure de plus que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. Elle se réinstalle doucement contre lui et passe son bras gauche autour de la taille trop fine du garçon. Elle sait que son corps dort à points fermés dans sa chambre à Londres, alors elle peut se permettre de ne pas dormir ici. Comme elle n'est qu'esprit, elle ne ressent pas le sommeil sous cette forme. Et elle fait bien, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et le père de Sev entre en titubant dans la pièce. Son odeur de Wiski bon marché lève le cœur de Ariel et Sev.

\- Ah! Tu es là toi. Le monstre! Dit Tobias en hurlant comme un goret.

Tobias Rogue défait sa ceinture et son fils se tend comme un arc. Il n'essaye même pas de se sauver, il sait que ça sera encore pire. La seule chose à faire, est d'attendre que ça passe. Il sens la présence rassurante de Ariel derrière lui, dans son lit et se sent un peu mieux que si il était seul. Quand Tobias commence à abattre la boucle de sa ceinture sur le dos de son fils, celui-ci ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi il ne sent rien, cette fois-ci. Il comprend rapidement quand il entend Ariel gémir de douleur dans son cou en s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Une fois que l'ivrogne est trop fatigué pour continuer, il va dans sa chambre s'écrouler comme une pierre sur le matelas, à côté de sa femme terrorisée qui attend qu'il dorme pour aller soigner son fils.

Severus se tourne doucement dans son petit lit et regarde le visage de son ange gardien depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, lui reproche le garçon. Tu aurais dû le laisser faire, comme d'habitude. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour moi.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose sans jamais pouvoir le faire avant. Maintenant que je peux, je ne vais pas me gêner, dit la jeune fille en faisant de son mieux pour gérer la douleur qu'elle ressent.

Apprendre qu'il allait mourir l'avait profondément secouée. Elle est prête à subir les foudres de ce monstre à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire.

\- Comment ça se fait que je peux te toucher, maintenant? Demande Severus en faisant passer sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille contre lui, qui est le seul à voir.

\- C'est compliqué, soupire Ariel en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes de douleur qui envahies ses yeux mercure.

\- Et moi, je suis intelligent, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Alors explique moi.

Et c'est ce que la jeune fille fait une fois que Sev lui a donné sa parole de n'en parler à personne, pas même Lily. Une fois ses explications terminées, Eileen Rogue entre dans la chambre de son fils et le voit réveillé. Elle ne voit pas Ariel qui ne veut être vue que par son protégé. La jeune femme au yeux noirs est plus que surprise de voire que son fils n'a absolument rien, et ce, même si elle a très bien entendu les coups de ceinture que Tobias donnait avec passion et acharnement.

\- Severus, mon grand, que c'est-il passé? Demande sa mère en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Il… il est venu et a faire comme d'habitude. Mais pour la première fois, mon ange a pue prendre les coups à ma place. Je… je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse ça, dit-il, le regard coupable. Elle a mal, mère. Et je ne peux rien faire.

\- Elle existe vraiment, alors? Demande Eileen, abasourdie.

Ça fait des années que son fils lui parlait de son ange gardien. Qu'il est comme une présence près de lui qui se manifeste la nuit et reste à ses côtés. Qui lui envoie tout son amour et son soutien quand Tobias s'en prend à lui. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas de marque sur son petit corps trop meurtri.

\- Et… est-ce que ton ange gardien veut que je le soigne? Demande doucement Eileen.

\- Elle dit que quand elle retournera d'où elle vient, tout ira bien, lui répond son fils, incertain.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, dit Mme Rogue. Et remercie la pour moi. D'accord, Severus?

\- Maman, elle t'a entendue, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Où est-elle? Demande Eileen.

\- Ici, dit Sev en pointant du menton l'espace vide entre ses bras délicats.

\- Alors, merci de veiller sur mon fils comme j'aimerais le faire, dit la jeune femme au visage épuisé.

Eileen approche doucement sa main de l'espace vide entre son fils et elle et sent le liquide chaud et invisible du sang de l'ange de son fils.

\- Merlin! Pauvre enfant, murmure Eileen en trouvant la chevelure invisible de la jeune fille et la caresse doucement de son autre main.

Severus lui avait expliqué que son ange gardien était une jeune fille de son âge. Il l'avait décrite du mieux qu'il avait pue et avait même fait quelques dessins d'elle quand il était petit. Ils étaient debout, main dans la main, devant la maison délabrée de l'Impasse-du-Tisseur. Avec le temps, sur les dessins de Severus, même la jeune fille aux cheveux presque noirs aux yeux gris grandissait avec lui. Pourtant, quand on meurt, on ne vieillit plus. Ce qui veut dire que cette jeune fille est encore en vie, quelque part. Eileen avait fait de son mieux pour savoir qui s'était. Sans succès. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait quelques goûtes de sang de la jeune fille, elle pouvait faire un potion pour l'aider à la retrouver.

Les jours passent et Ariel s'habitue tranquillement à son nouvel environnement. Le lendemain de son arrivée, elle était tombée sur le mur avec les têtes d'elfes empaillées et avait hurlé à plein poumons en voyant ces horreurs. Lord Black avait accouru auprès d'elle et avait fait de son mieux pour la calmer.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous leur avez fait ça? Demande la jeune voyageuse, en larmes en regardant les têtes au mur, comme des trophées de chasse.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait, ma puce, avait tenté de lui expliqué son père. Elles étaient déjà là quand j'ai grandit ici. Et comme Kreattur nous a toujours dit qu'il voulait rejoindre ses ancêtres quand il ne serait plus de ce monde, je pensait que c'était de cette façon que l'on honore la mémoire des elfes de maison à notre service.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, avait dit la jeune fille en se détachant des bras de son père. Je vais faire des recherches et si je trouve que ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on doit rendre hommage à un elfe, j'aimerais beaucoup que…

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour respecter leurs mémoires de la façon la plus adéquate possible, la rassure Orion en la reprenant dans ses bras.

\- Promis?

\- Je te donne ma parole.

\- Merci… père.

C'est avec une chaleur à la poitrine que l'homme regarde sa fille s'enfermer dans leur bibliothèque et Regulus la rejoindre.

\- Tu veux de l'aide? Avait demandé le garçon de 9 ans.

\- Si tu veux, lui répond Ariel avec un sourire.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin?

\- De tout ce qui concerne les elfes de maison, dit sa sœur. Je suis certaine que les elfes de maison ont une façon plus respectueuse de disposer de leurs morts que d'empailler leurs têtes et de les mettre sur un mur, dit-elle avec une grimace.

\- Ça serait logique, dit Reg en réfléchissant. Kreattur?

L'elfe de maison apparaît dans un « pop » discret devant ses jeunes Maîtres en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Petit Maître Regulus a appelé Kreattur?

\- Oui, mon ami, dit Reg en s'approchant de lui. On aimerait te poser quelques questions, si tu le permets. Et si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu n'y es pas obligé, précise le garçon.

\- Kreattur écoute les petits Maîtres, dit-il en les regardant.

\- Assis-toi, s'il-te-plait, Kreattur, lui dit Ariel en lui pointant un fauteuil confortable en face d'elle, ça va peut-être être long.

C'est un peu méfiant que l'elfe s'exécute. Les petits sorciers lui demandent son âge, il a 76 ans. Comment il a grandit, dans la maison des Black, ses parents l'ont former pour servir cette famille le plus fidèlement et le plus efficacement possible. Ce qu'il aime faire quand il a du temps libre, Ariel sourit quand il dit qu'il aime tricoter, que se soit avec des baguettes ou avec un crochet. Ça l'aide à se détendre. Elle lui pose des questions un peu plus personnelles, comme ce qu'il est capable de faire et que Lord et Lady Black ne lui demande jamais, et devant les yeux émerveillés des petits sorciers, il se transforme en botruc et reprend son apparence habituelle. Il claque des doigts et Ariel change radicalement d'apparence pour devenir un double parfait de son petit frère.

\- C'est… incroyable! S'exclame Reg en regardant sa sœur sous toutes les coutures.

Elle est exactement comme lui, vêtements compris. Un autre claquement de doigts et Ariel retrouve sa véritable apparence.

\- Kreattur? Demande la jeune fille. Je me demandais, pourquoi les elfes de maison servent les sorciers? Ils semblent bien plus puissants qu'eux. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de faire ça?

\- Parce que, bien que la magie des elfes soit puissante, très puissante, elle est instable. Si un elfe n'unis pas sa magie à celle d'un sorcier, elle devient instable et l'elfe devient fou et parfois se suicide ou devient très dangereux sans le vouloir. À Poudlard, ou d'autres endroits magiques, comme St-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, les elfes sont reliés à la magie du bâtiment. Ils ont plus de temps, mais ce n'est pas suffisant et ils finissent aussi par perdre la carte. Alors les sorciers les abattent au lieu de les lier à un sorcier ou une sorcière, ce qui règlerait le problème.

\- Et y a-t-il d'autres êtres magiques qui peuvent réguler la magie d'un elfe? Demande Regulus, plus qu'intéressé.

\- Oui, petit Maître Regulus, confirme Kreattur. Les êtres magiques qui sont doués de parole et d'un certain contrôle sur leur magie le peuvent. Comme les centaures, les Gobelins, les sirènes, les vampires, les loup-garou et certains autres. Mais le Ministère de la Magie refuse que les elfes se lient à ces individus, explique patiemment Kreattur.

\- Mais… ça ne les regarde pas! S'emporte Ariel en se levant. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça!

\- Ils prennent le droit, petite Maîtresse Ariel, dit l'elfe avec un sourire résigné.

Ce soir-là, quand Ariel va se coucher dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle se promet de faire quelque chose pour les elfes de maison. Elle s'endore pour se retrouvé dans le lit de Severus, dans l'Impasse-du-Tisseur.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette nuit encore, Ariel protège Severus de son corps contre son père. La jeune fille trouve étrange que Severus semble lui en vouloir de faire ça. Quand Tobias commence à s'en prendre à sa femme, Ariel se lève péniblement du lit du garçon et vient couvrir le corps de Eileen du sien déjà mal mené par cette caricature de père et de mari. La jeune mère est surprise de ne plus sentir les coups. Mais Eileen fait comme si chaque coup était douloureux pour que son mari ne comprenne pas la supercherie. Une fois qu'il s'écroule, saoul mort dans le vieux divan défoncé, Eileen se relève doucement quand Ariel roule sur le sol pour la laisser se relever. La jeune mère cherche à tâtons le corps de l'ange gardien de son fils qui, semble-t-il, est aussi le sien. Elle sent la respiration irrégulière de Ariel sous sa main droite et lui caresse doucement les cheveux, qu'elle ne voit pas, de son autre main.

\- Pauvre enfant, lui murmure Eileen. Tu es bien trop jeune pour prendre ces cops à notre place. Je t'en suis immensément reconnaissante pour Severus. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire pour moi.

\- Sev a besoin de vous, entend la jeune femme, sans voire le visage d'où sort cette petite voix féminine. Et si il vous tue, il sera seul avec lui.

Eileen sent des larmes chaudes couler dans les cheveux qu'elle caresse avec affection.

Quand Ariel retourne dans sa chambre et dans son corps, elle sent les courbatures, mais elle est rassurée de voir qu'une fois de plus, elle n'a aucune marque sur son corps.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, dit la voix de la Ariel de presque 40 ans.

\- Tu… tu l'as fait aussi, quand tu avais mon âge?

\- Non, dans la première boucle temporelle, je n'ai jamais atteint cet âge. Dumbledore m'a tuée après le rituel de la tapisserie. Ce qui a fait que Sirius est devenu complètement fou et dangereux. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, mais il a payé pour un crime dont il a été blanchi par Dumbledore qui a étouffé l'affaire. Dans la deuxième boucle temporelle, la tienne, il a demandé à Elphias Doge, sous Imperium, de s'occuper de toi. On s'entend par là de te tuer. Mais il a réussi à contourner l'ordre en se débarrassant de toi d'une autre manière. Alors il t'a emmené dans un orphelinat français en pensant que Dumbledore ne te retrouverait jamais là. Il a laissé assez d'indices pour que la famille Black te retrouve. Et nous voilà. Mme Maxime a fait un excellent travail, dit la jeune femme.

\- Et… pourquoi Severus est si important? Demande la jeune fille. Pour moi, il l'est devenu avec le temps. Mais pourquoi tu m'envoyais là-bas au début?

\- Parce que Severus est essentiel à l'histoire, dit la grande Ariel en s'assoyant sur le lit de son jeune double. Tout comme Tom et Harry. L'histoire ne suivrait jamais son court si ces trois personnes venaient à disparaitre avant l'heure. Il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on peut changer, dans le temps et l'espace. Mais il y a des piliers qu'il ne faut jamais retirer de l'Histoire. On peut les déplacer, les modifier, les regrouper, mais jamais les retirer. C'est d'une importance capitale.

\- Le regrouper? Demande la fillette.

Quand elle voit l'éclaire de malice dans les yeux de son elle adulte, elle a l'impression d'avoir comprise ce que son autre elle souhaite. La grande Ariel l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite un bon reste de nuit avant de disparaitre.

\- Il est temps que je teste cette bague, se dit la jeune fille en prenant le médaillon des Black entre ses doigts fins et en pensant au nom de son ancêtre.

Elle veut aller à l'endroit où Sev est mort pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Elle se retrouve dans la Cabane Hurlante en plaine nuit du mois de mai 1998. Elle le voit, il a presque 40 ans et un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille est au dessus de lui à essayer de compresser la plaie béante dans le cou de l'homme en noir.

\- Prenez-les, murmure Severus avec difficulté. Les souvenirs, prenez-les, insiste-t-il.

Elle voit l'adolescent prendre une fiole vide qu'une fille de son âge lui tend, à côté d'un garçon roux, et il recueille la substance entre la gaz et le liquide qui sort des yeux, des oreilles et du nez de l'homme en noir.

\- Regarde moi, souffle Severus, ce que le garçon fait. Tu ressemble à ta mère, dit-il avant que son regard de devienne vide.

Dès que les trois adolescents sortent de là, son elle adulte se précipite vers l'homme presque mort et le prend fermement entre ses bras. Les larmes de la grande Ariel sont intarissables. Elle chante en latin en se balançant doucement avec le corps de Severus contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille voit l'aura de la jeune femme briller d'un blanc pur et de se fondre dans le corps de l'homme. Mais au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, ça n'a servi à rien, Severus est déjà mort.

\- Je vais tout arranger, dit la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux huileux du corps contre elle. Je te promets, mon amour, je vais tout arranger, lui dit-elle comme une mère rassure un enfant après un cauchemar particulièrement violent.

La fillette ouvre grand les yeux sous ce spectacle. Alors son autre elle était amoureuse de Severus. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait envoyé le protéger. Et elle ne regrette rien. Elle éprouve une profonde empathie pour son autre elle. Elle sait que Severus est déjà amoureux de cette fille, Lily Evans, à son époque. L'est-il encore ici? Probablement. Elle n'a jamais vue qui que se soit d'aussi fidèle et dévoué que Sev. La jeune fille espère simplement que cette Evans le mérite. La jeune fille voit son double sortir sa bague astronomique et disparaitre en laissant le corps de son amour là, sur le plancher crasseux de cette cabane. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Toujours invisible à tous, la Ariel de 11 ans se promène sur le champ de bataille qu'est le parc de Poudlard. Elle sait que rien ni personne ne peut l'atteindre, mais elle est terrifiée tout de même. Mais paradoxalement, c'est cette terreur qui la pousse à avancer. Elle reprend la bague entre ses doigts et souhaite retrouver celui qui a les souvenirs de Severus.

Elle se retrouve dans un grand bureau avec pleins de toiles animées. Elle voit le garçon sortir un plateau de pierre et y verser le contenu de la fiole. Sans plus réfléchir, Ariel le suit dans les souvenirs de Severus. Quand ils en sortent, la jeune fille est horrifiée. Dumbledore est véritablement un monstre. Tout ce qu'il a fait et laissé faire! Elle suit alors le garçon vers la Grande Salle.

\- Harry!

Le garçon se tourne et Ariel comprend qu'il est l'un des piliers dont son autre elle parlait. La jeune fille ébouriffée se précipite à son cou, en larme. Leurs visages se tournent vers un garçon roux, mort, au milieu de d'autres roux bien vivants. Le Harry en question passe entre les rangées de cadavres et s'accroupie entre un homme au visage couvert de cicatrices et une jeune femme au cheveux gris souris. Il rejoint la main droite de l'homme à la main droite de la jeune femme et entre lasse leurs doigts.

\- Je vous promets de faire ce qu'il faut pour que Teddy puisse vivre en paix, murmure Harry avant de se relever et de sortir de la Grande Salle.

En chemin, il rencontre un jeune homme au visage lunaire au regard sérieux et déterminé.

\- Neville, quoi qu'il arrive, il faut tuer le serpent, dit Harry.

Neville ne semble pas vraiment comprendre la demande de son ami, mais hoche la tête avec gravité. Il entre ensuite dans le château avec le cadavre d'une adolescente blonde avec un bandeau en velours couleur lavande dans ses cheveux salis par le sang qui coule de son cou à moitié arraché.

Ariel continue de suivre ce Harry comme son ombre.

Dans la Forêt Interdite, elle fait une autre découverte. Celui que Sev appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry l'appelle Tom. Une sensation de chatouillis dans la nuque de la jeune fille lui signale que c'est de ce Tom là que parlait l'autre Ariel.

Mais les regrouper? Comment la grande Ariel veut elle qu'elle regroupe ces trois hommes? Sev et Harry avaient rencontré plus d'une fois ce Tom et le résultat n'était pas extraordinaire. Tom tuait tout et tout le monde, Sev était mort et ce Harry allait le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle constate que Harry est toujours en vie quand une femme blonde et élégante demande à Harry dans un murmure si son fils est encore en vie et que Harry hoche discrètement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'est le cas.

Une fois la Bataille de Poudlard gagnée par Harry et les autres « gentils », Ariel retourne dans sa chambre et son époque pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle doit faire.

Mais avec tout ce qu'elle a vue, elle n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Elle tourne et se retourne dans ce grand lit confortable et horriblement vide. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entend des pas sur le planchers de sa chambre et un renfoncement dans le matelas. Elle se tourne sur elle-même et voit les yeux inquiets de son jumeau. Les deux ne disent rien, mais Sirius se couche à côté d'elle et resserre ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa jumelle magique qui se blottit avec reconnaissance contre lui. Ariel comprend maintenant le principe de « protecteur ». Il ne vient pas avec elle dans ses voyages, mais il comprend, quand elle revient, qu'elle a besoin de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

C'est avec un sourire attendrit que Walburga trouve ses jumeaux dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Les souvenirs de sa fille lui sont revenus et elle se rappelle que pendant les 5 premiers mois de leur jeune vie, Ariel et Sirius étaient inséparables. Orion et elle devaient les laisser dormir ensemble parce que si non, Ariel ne dormait pas et Sirius s'époumonait jusqu'à se que sa sœur lui revienne. Il semble que se soit encore le cas, même après plus de 10 ans de séparation. La mère de famille se dit qu'elle devrait marquer le coup de l'anniversaire de ses jumeaux. Ils ont célébré l'anniversaire de Sirius. Mais avec l'effervescence du retour de Ariel dans leur vie, personne n'y a pensé pour elle. Elle ne connait même pas le gâteau ou le repas préféré de sa propre fille, de désole Walburga. Ce monstre de Dumbledore avait gâché leur vie de la pire des façons. Si elle le tenait, elle lui montrerait ce que c'est, être une famille sombre! Mais avec l'influence qu'il a depuis sa victoire sur Grindelwald, il est intouchable. Il est plus que temps que les Black s'en mêlent, se dit Walburga en caressant la joue de ses jumeaux avec une tendresse que les gens en général ne lui connaissent pas. Chez les Black, l'attention, les marques d'affections et les conflits se font et se règlent en privé. D'un point de vue extérieur, les femmes de la famille Black semblent froides, distantes et sans émotions. Mais dans l'intimité de leur famille, elle sont de vraies lionnes et font tout pour protéger leurs enfants et rendre heureux leur époux ou épouse. Bien que dans le monde Moldu, l'homosexualité soit vue comme une maladie ou une tare, dans le monde magique, les sorciers Sang-Pur n'avaient pas d'opinion sur la chose, c'était juste une évidence que l'homosexualité faisait partie du monde et ce, même dans la nature. Mais avec les Sang-Mêlé et les Né-Moldu qui arrivaient dans ce monde avec leurs croyances et leur culture, l'opinion générale avait quelque peut changée sur le sujet. Les sorciers et sorcières homosexuels n'avaient qu'à adopter un enfant par le sang pour avoir un Héritier ou une Héritière et ça ne dérangeait personne, avant. Depuis quelques années, cette vermine de Dumbledore tentait de faire passer un décret pour recenser les sorciers et sorcières homosexuels pour les « guérir », selon ses propres termes. Des propos étranges pour un homme qui n'a ni femme, ni enfants, ni compagne féminine connus. Comme ces sorciers indignent qui maltraitent les elfes de maison à leurs services en se croyants supérieurs à eux alors que c'est, magiquement parlant, complètement l'inverse.

Elle sort de ses pensées en voyant son adorable petite fille papillonner des yeux un moment en se demandant où elle est. Quand elle voit le visage endormit de Sirius, elle soupire de soulagement en se blottissant une fois de plus contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi? Lui demande son jumeau en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Oui, merci d'être venu, dit Ariel en levant le tête vers lui.

\- À ton service, sœurette, dit-il en riant doucement. Mais on devrait se lever, tu meurs de faim, dit Sirius en riant du bruit de monstre que fait l'estomac de sa sœur.

\- Oh! Bonjour mère, dit Ariel en se dégageant doucement des bras de son protecteur et frère.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, dit la femme, particulièrement heureuse que sa fille l'appelle enfin de cette façon. As-tu enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais concernant les elfes?

\- Pas encore, soupire la jeune fille en la rejoignant près de la coiffeuse de la chambre pour que sa mère brosse sa longue chevelure et la coiffe d'une longue très française pour en faire ensuite un chignon, comme la veille. Mais je vais continuer à chercher.

Sirius sort donc de la chambre après avoir embrasser sa mère et sa sœur sur la joue pour se préparer pour la journée.

Le soir-même, Ariel est émerveillée de ce qu'elle voit. La salle de bal de la maison est décorée sur le thème de l'équinoxe d'automne, célébré par les sorciers Sang-Pur et beaucoup de Sang-Mêlé. Des feuilles d'arbre de toutes les couleurs tombent doucement du plafond enchanté pour l'occasion et disparaissent avant de toucher le plancher en marbre noir au veinures argentées avec une étoile en forme de rose des vents dorée en son centre avec un B stylisé au milieu de l'étoile. Des citrouilles et des légumes racines font office de centre de table avec des petites fleurs de la couleur préférée de la jeune fille. Sur la table, au bout de la salle, il y a deux montagnes de cadeaux, une pour elle et l'autre pour Sirius, l'informe Regulus, dans son costume de velours vert forêt avec des souliers de ville noirs et vernis. La jeune fille semble vouloir regarder partout en même temps et est encore plus heureuse quand elle sent la main de Sirius prendre la sienne.

\- Tu aimes? Lui demande son frère, qui avait joué les informateurs pour ses parents en lui posant des questions toute la journée sur ses goûts.

\- C'est… Wow! Dit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait.

Pendant la soirée, elle rencontre ses trois cousines plus vieilles qu'elle, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa Black. La jeune fille s'entend immédiatement avec la plus jeune des trois. Elles se promettent de s'écrire souvent quand Narcissa retournera à Poudlard et Ariel ira à Beau-Bâton. Elle est triste de se rappeler qu'elle sera loin de son jumeau, mais grâce à la bague Astronomique, elle pourra le rejoindre autant qu'elle en aura envie.

Cette nuit, elle s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres en allant rejoindre Sev dans sa chambre. Cette nuit, Tobias ne vient pas dans la chambre de son fils. Il passe la nuit chez sa maîtresse. Eileen se sent encore plus trahie par son mari. Déjà qu'il est un mauvais père et mauvais mari depuis qu'il sait que Severus et elle sont des sorciers, en plus de la violer quand il en a envie, il va voir ailleurs pour assouvir ses besoins. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, avant le premier éclats de magie accidentel de Severus. Elle se dit souvent que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde que Severus ne vienne jamais au monde. Elle aime son fils, mais sa vie d'avant lui manque et si il n'était jamais né, il ne vivrait pas cet enfer. Seule dans la cuisine à pleurer sa peine en parlant tout haut, Eileen ne sait pas que Ariel entend tout ce qu'elle dit. La jeune fille décide donc de laisser les Rogue tranquille après avoir été voir Sev pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien.

Elle prend sa bague entre ses doigts et trouve le Harry qu'elle a vue la veille. Mais quelques jours après la bataille. Elle ne veut pas le voir traumatisé. À sa surprise, il est au 12 Square Grimmaurd et semble seul.

Ariel décide de se rendre visible aux yeux de ceux qui sont ici, chez elle.

\- Mais… que fait petite Maîtresse Ariel ici, demande Kreattur d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure. Ça y est, Kreattur est devenu fou, dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Non, Kreattur, tu n'es pas fou. Écoutes moi, s'il te plait.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demande alors l'elfe. Qui s'est permis de prendre l'apparence de petite Maîtresse Ariel, demande-t-il d'une voix menaçant.

\- Mais c'est moi, Kreattur, essaye de le convaincre la jeune fille. Tu te souviens? Tu t'es transformé en Botruc devant Reg et moi et tu m'as transformé en lui. Tu m'as ensuite expliqué pourquoi tu devais lier ta magie à un être qui avait plus de contrôle sur la sienne. Concentre toi, je sais que tu peux reconnaître ma signature magique. Seul toi peut le faire.

L'elfe s'immobilise et semble réfléchir intensément avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un grand sourire. Ariel prend l'elfe doucement dans ses bras en lui demandant comment va Harry.

\- Le Maître ne va pas bien du tout, petite Maîtresse Ariel, soupir Kreattur en l'invitant à s'assoir dans son ancienne chambre, au même décors encore plus de 25 ans plus tard. Kreattur croit que le Maître se laisse mourir, se désole-t-il.

\- Laisse lui le temps, Kreattur. Ça ne fait que 4 jours.

\- Même pendant sa quête, il n'allait pas aussi mal. Le Maître ne mange plus, ne répond pas quand ses amis l'appellent ou lui écrivent. Le Maître ne parle presque plus… ça ne ressemble pas au Maître, petite Maîtresse Ariel. Kreattur a peur que le Maître ne mette fin à ses jours.

\- Tu… tu crois que je devrais lui parler?

\- Ça ne peut pas empirer les choses, petite Maîtresse Ariel.

Sur ce, la jeune fille le remercie et va rejoindre Harry dans le salon. Elle le voit avachi sur un fauteuil avec un verre de Wiski Pur Feu à la main.

\- Tu ne crois pas être un peu trop jeune pour être alcoolique? Demande la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'aurais dû mourir, ce jour-là, dit Harry, sans remarqué que la présence de la fillette est plus qu'incongrue dans l'immédiat.

\- Mais tu es en vie, Harry. Il faut profiter de la chance que tu as. Tu ne crois pas?

\- Et pourquoi? Je suis devenu un meurtrier i jours! Mon destin était déjà tout tracé avant même que je ne sache parler! Et Rogue, il… il est mort dans mes bras! Il est mort dans mes bras et je n'ai rien fait! Il est mort à cause de moi! Pour me protéger, encore et toujours! Oncle Vernon avait raison, soupir Harry en regardant les flammes de la cheminée. Je suis un monstre.

Ariel aimerait bien faire disparaitre ce verre et se maudit de ne pas avoir de baguette. Elle soupire d'agacement en bougeant négligemment la main et à sa surprise et celle du Survivant, le verre disparait dans le néant.

\- Qui… Qui es-tu?

\- C'est compliqué, comment Ariel. Je peux te raconter, si tu veux. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois sobre.

Une fois que Harry a pris une potion de sobriété, apporté par Kreattur, il s'installe plus droit dans son fauteuil et invite Ariel à s'assoir en face de lui. Elle lui raconte alors son histoire. Sa venue au monde, 10 minutes après Sirius, leur début de vie fusionnelle, son enlèvement, sa vie à l'orphelinat français, Mme Maxime, la venue de toute la famille Black pour la rencontrer et tout le reste. Même son statut de voyageuse.

\- Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça? Demande le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Parce que mon autre moi m'a donné une piste pour sauver le monde… TOUT le monde. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je ne suis plus utile à rien, maintenant. Mon destin était de tuer Voldemort et c'est fait. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, Ariel. Je suis épuisé, j'en ai assez.

\- Et si je te proposais de faire en sorte que Voldemort ne voit jamais le jour? Demande la jeune fille avec un regard malicieux que Harry avait souvent vue dans le regard de Dumbledore.

Devant le regard incrédule de Harry, Ariel poursuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours souhaité, depuis que tu es tout petit?

\- Une famille, dit-il sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Je comprends, je n'en ai pas eu avant que père et mère ne viennent me chercher il y a quelques jours. Et si je te proposais de fonder ta propre famille? Tu te verrais, papa de deux petits garçons adorables qui mérites d'avoir un parent présent et aimant?

\- Qui?

\- Tom… et Severus.

Harry la regarde avec incrédulité. Il trouve cette proposition tentante, mais c'est impossible.

\- Severus Rogue?

\- Tu en connais un autre? Moi pas, dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Et comment on peut faire ça, petit génie? Lui demande Harry en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Je te donne une semaine pour te préparer, dit Ariel. Tu emballes tout ce que tu veux amener avec toi de façon définitive. Ça sera un voyage sans retour, le prévient la jeune fille. Si tu veux toujours le faire, vide tes comptes bancaires, autant Moldus que Sorciers, vend ce que tu ne peux ou ne veux pas emmener. Mets tes choses en ordre et passe du temps avec les gens que tu aimes ici. Parce qu'une fois parti, personne ne se rappellera de toi.

\- Où ira-t-on?

\- Quand, tu veux dire? Pour commencer, nous irons chercher Tom où il doit être quand il est petit. Maximum 3 ans.

\- Je sais où il était, dit Harry.

\- Parfait. Ensuite, on ira chercher Sev le jour de sa naissance. J'expliquerai à Eileen, sa mère, le genre de vie qu'ils mèneront si elle le garde et avec les souvenirs que j'ai, je suis certaine qu'elle nous le laissera. Une fois Tom et Sev avec toi, tu deviendras leur père. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça? Je te laisse le temps d'y penser. Je vais revenir ici le 13 mai à la même heure. Si tu n'es pas prêt, je prendrai ça pour une réponse négative et je verrai à un autre plan. Si tu l'es quand je reviendrai, nous partirons pour 1929. Une fois que tu as Tom, nous irons en 1960, le 9 janvier, pour prendre Sev et vous resterez à cette époque pour continuer votre vie ensemble.

\- Je serai prêt, dit Harry sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Je reviendrai le 13 mai à 01h30 du matin. Je dois y aller. À bientôt, Harry.

Le Survivant hoche la tête et regarde la petite fille de 11 ans disparaitre devant lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Avant de retourner dans son lit, elle décide de voir comment c'est déroulé son enlèvement par le vieux fou. Elle revoit la scène comme quand son père a fouillé dans ses souvenirs et Ariel s'accroche à la robe ridicule de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne transplane. Elle se voit bébé, dans les bras de ce vieil homme, tétanisée, les yeux emplis de larmes contenues et n'émet aucun son. Elle voit le vieux pointer sa baguette vers le bébé et une lueur verte au bout de sa baguette. Mais c'est impossible! Son autre elle lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait mis Elphias Doge sous Imperium pour qu'il se débarrasse d'elle. Elle a soudain un élan d'adrénaline et se glisse, invisible, sur la chaise à côté du vieux psychopathe et lui susurre à l'oreille qu'un représentant de la Lumière ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de travail et ne se salit pas les mains de la sorte. Doge a toujours été un bon laquait. Il fera le nécessaire sous Imperium. À sa plus grande surprise, ça fonctionne. Elle réalise qu'elle s'est auto sauvé la vie. Existe-t-il un plus grand paradoxe? C'est presque comme si elle était sa propre mère. Elle voit donc partir le bébé dans les bras de Doge au regarde légèrement absent.

Après toutes ses émotions fortes, elle retourne à son époque et dans son lit, où la rejoint rapidement Sirius.

\- Tu as bien dormie? Lui demande son jumeau.

\- Avec toi, toujours, dit la jeune fille en se fondant dans l'étreinte de son frère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés encore en septembre, dit timidement Ariel. On vient juste de se retrouver.

\- Je sais, soupir Sirius. Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie. Mais si Dumbledore apprend que tu es encore en vie, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Maman m'a même demandé de me faire répartir à Gryffondor pour lui faire croire qu'on a aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Comment un seul homme peut avoir autant de contrôle sur les gens? Se demande tout haut la jeune jumelle avant de se lever après avoir embrassé son frère sur la joue.

Les jours passent lentement et Ariel reçoit sa lettre de Beau-Bâton 2 jours avant d'aller revoir Harry en 1998. Elle est impatiente de savoir le choix qu'il a fait. Tout dépend de ça, en fait. À chaque nuit, elle voyage dans le temps et l'espace pour acquérir le plus de connaissances possibles sur le pourquoi du comment des événements pour changer le moins de choses possible pour un maximum de résultat. Elle se dit que tout aurait été moins compliqué si Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais vue le jour.

Une idée germe alors dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle débarque alors en 1991, dans les cachots de Poudlard, tard le soir du premier septembre.

\- Bonsoir, Sev, dit doucement la gamine de 11 ans en voyant le Maître des Potions dans son salon avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

\- Merlin! Ariel! C'est vraiment toi? Merde, je crois que j'ai trop bu, soupir l'enseignant en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Mon dieu, souffle la jeune fille, vous êtes pareil, lui et toi. Du Whisky quand vous n'allez pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sev?

\- Moi et qui? Demande Severus en fronçant des sourcils. Tobias?

\- Grand Dieu! Jamais de la vie je ne te comparerai à cette ordure, dit Ariel en venant s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de l'enseignant. Je parlais de Harry.

\- Potter? Ariel, il a 11 ans, il ne peut pas…

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il en avait presque 18, Severus, dit doucement la jeune fille en lui enlevant doucement le verre des doigts. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Sev.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, soupir le Maître des Potions.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un âge minimal pour comprendre et compatir à la douleur? Demande la jeune fille en levant un sourcil. Pour comprendre le poids et la souffrance de l'absence? D'avoir de la compassion pour une personne que l'on aime et qui s'emmure dans des souvenirs aussi douloureux que réconfortants?

\- Comment tu…

\- Tu as manqué à mon autre moi comme Lily te manque, Sev. Je comprends ce que tu vis parce que quelque part, j'ai vécue la même chose.

\- Comment c'est possible?

Ariel décide donc de tout lui expliquer, de toutes façons, si Harry accepte sa proposition, dans la mémoire de Sev, ils n'auront jamais eu cette discussion.

\- Où es-tu? Demande Severus. Ton autre toi, je veux dire.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est elle qui vient me voir quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Acceptes-tu de me suivre? Demande la gamine en lui proposant sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer?

\- Ce que je suis prête à faire pour toi, dit doucement la jeune Ariel avec un sourire encourageant.

Le Maitre des Potions prend alors la main tendue et se retrouve dans la Cabane Hurlante le 2 mai 1998. Il se voit, perdre beaucoup de sang et la version adulte de Ariel qu'il n'a jamais vue. Elle se précipite vers lui et lui donne toute la magie qui lui reste.

\- Mon amour, je vais tout arranger, je te promets, dit le femme de son âge avant de prendre une bague en argent sur la chaine autour de son cou et de disparaitre.

La jeune fille ramène l'enseignant dans son salon et attend qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Depuis quand? Demande Severus.

\- Depuis que j'ai commencé à venir chez toi, quand on était petits.

\- Tu… Tu m'as vue tomber amoureux d'elle. Tu m'as vue la désirer de loin pendant qu'elle était avec un autre et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit! Pourquoi?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre pour elle, Sev, dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Réponds pour toi, alors, lui demande le Maitre des Potions en levant sa tête vers elle, le regard perdu.

\- Severus, j'étais un fantôme pour toi. Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse? J'étais à des kilomètres de toi, dans un orphelinat en France et ensuite à Londres chez les Black.

\- Mais… Avec tes pouvoirs de voyageuse, tu n'aurais pas pu…

\- Pas avant que la Ariel adulte ne vienne me voir. Et de toute façon, une fois fait, il était trop tard, Sev.

\- Trop tard pour quoi, El?

\- Il y avait déjà Lily. Et elle y est encore. Elle sera toujours là.

Ariel voit l'homme en noir murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi, lui dit Severus en relevant la tête pour regarder la jeune fille.

\- J'aurais aimé aussi, Sev. Mais c'est impossible. Du moins, dans cette ligne temporelle.

\- Dans CETTE ligne temporelle? Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire?

\- Je peux t'expliquer, mais peut importe ce que tu en diras, ça se fera. Avec ou sans ton accord. Je sais que tu connais une partie de la prophétie et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi Harry. Il y a un passage que personne n'a interprété correctement. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défier, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né quand mourra le septième mois...

Severus, si les deux vivent, une vie remplie et épanouie, et non survivre… pourquoi devraient-ils mourir?

\- À quoi tu penses? Demande le Maitre des Potions, soudain très intéressé.

La jeune fille lui explique alors son plan en détails et un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand l'homme en noir perd les couleurs de son visage.

\- Tu es sérieuse?! Potter veut devenir mon père? Ce petit morveux arrogant, aussi fourbe que son père, ce petit…

\- Sev! Arrête! Tu lui as laissé des souvenirs. Il connait ta vie et crois moi, la sienne n'est pas très reluisante non plus. Tu savais que c'est cette peste de Pétunia qui en a la garde? Qu'il croyait qu'il s'appelait « monstre », avant que cette ordure ne soit obligée d'envoyer Potter à l'école? Il vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard! Et si Ronald Weasley ne lui avait pas fait peur dans le train concernant les Serpentard, c'est dans TA maison qu'il aurait été réparti! Il te comprend plus que tu ne le crois, Sev. Harry connait la faim, la peur et la violence autant que toi.

\- Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore, dit le Maitre des Potions en se levant précipitamment.

\- Non! Sev, ne lui dit rien, je t'en pris, dit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes contenues. S'il-te-plait, ne lui dit rien. Il le sait et il l'a fait exprès.

\- Raison de plus pour…

\- Je t'en supplies, Sev, lui demande Ariel en l'agrippant par le bras pour le retenir. Laisse moi gérer ça. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal, à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Sev, pour moi, s'il-te-plais, lui demande Ariel d'un regard implorant.

\- D'accord, soupir Severus en se rassoyant. Et je vais observer Potter. On verra ce qui se passe.

\- Merci Sev.

La jeune fille le sert fort contre elle et repart comme elle était venue.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle se réveille une fois de plus dans les bras de son jumeau en ouvrant les yeux. Mais Ariel sent un corps chaud derrière elle et se tourne pour voir qui c'est. Il semble que Regulus les a rejoint cette nuit. La jeune fille caresse doucement la joue de son petit frère et lui demande avec inquiétude si il va bien.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar, répond le plus jeune des Black. Dumbledore t'enlevait encore à nous, dit-il d'une voix enrouée d'émotions.

\- Il ne pourra plus jamais entrer dans cette maison, dit la voix de Lady Black avec assurance. Même si il nous met sous Imperium, la maison n'acceptera jamais de le laisser entrer.

\- Comment avez-vous fait, mère? Demande Sirius en prenant son frère et sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Cette enflure s'est servi du sang de votre père pour entrer, quand vous n'étiez que des poupons. Cette fois-ci, votre père c'est servi du sien pour que la maison le reconnaisse et l'empêche de la trouver. Elle est maintenant invisible à tout ceux qui n'ont pas de sang Black dans les veines si ils n'y sont pas invités.

Quand Ariel retourne voir Harry, le 13 mai 1998 à 1h30 du matin, elle le voit assis dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd en grande discussion avec Kreattur. Quand les deux résidants de la maison entendent des pas, ils se tournent vers le bruit et Harry se lève d'un bon de son fauteuil.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il avant même que Ariel n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Demande la jeune fille avec surprise quand elle voit une petite bourse autour du cou de Harry.

\- Le Maitre à tout préparé, petite Maitresse Ariel, confirme Kreattur. Est-ce que Kreattur peut faire une demande à petite Maitresse Ariel?

\- Bien sur, Kreattur. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

\- Si Maitre Harry est d'accord, Kreattur aimerait venir aussi, si c'est possible. Kreattur ne s'est plus occupé d'enfants depuis longtemps et est resté très longtemps seul, ici… alors Kreattur voulait savoir si…

\- Harry? Demande simplement Ariel.

Après un hochement de tête approbateur de Potter, Ariel répond à Kreattur qu'il fera partie du voyage si il le désir. Ariel sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle voit Kreattur se précipiter dans son réduit dans la cuisine pour prendre ce qu'il veut amener avec lui pour le voyage sans retour.

\- Vous êtes prêts? Demande Ariel en prenant Harry et Kreattur par la main.

\- Oui, répondent les deux concernés.

\- Dans ce cas, en route pour le Londres de 1928, dit Ariel.

Elle active la bague astronomique et Harry, ainsi que Kreattur sont surpris de se retrouver dans une chambre du Chaudron baveur.

\- Mettez la cape d'invisibilité, il faut aller à Gringotts, dit Ariel.

Sans poser de question, Harry et Kreattur s'exécutent. Une fois à la banque, Harry peut retirer la cape et Kreattur reste enroulé dedans.

\- Bonjour, Maitre Gobelin, dit Ariel en s'inclinant profondément devant le banquier au guichet. Mr Potter souhaiterait s'ouvrir un compte.

Harry s'ouvre donc un compte avec toute sa fortune dans sa nouvelle voute. Ariel lui avait expliquer qu'avec les années du saut dans le temps qu'ils allaient faire avec Tom, les intérêts allaient lui rapporter une coquette somme de plus et allait solidifier sa « nouvelle » identité à l'époque de 1960. Une fois Harry habillé à la mode de la fin des années 20, à la Moldue chic, ils se rendent à l'orphelinat où se trouve Tom. Les Gobelins lui avaient proposé une maison dans le Londres sorcier où il allait pouvoir tout installer en 1960. Pendant que Harry s'occupait d'adopter Tom Elvis Jedusor de un an et de lui choisir un autre nom, Thomas Salazar Potter-Gaunt, Ariel faisait un saut en 1942 pour faire un acte de naissance en bonne et du forme à Harry pour qu'il existe déjà en 1960. Harry avait choisi d'adopter Tom à l'âge de un an, pour crédibiliser sa paternité. Avoir un enfant à 17 ans était plus banal qu'à 15 ans.

Une fois les formalités terminées, Harry amène son nouveau fils dans leur nouvelle maison pour la nuit avant d'aller chercher Severus le lendemain. Ariel passait la nuit avec eux et Kreattur semblait revivre en apprenant à son Maitre à changer une couche.

Pendant la nuit, le petit Tom semble stressé et pleure à plein poumons dans son petit lit. Ariel se lève donc pour voir ce qui a calmé le bébé quand le silence revient dans la grande maison à quelques rues du 12 Square Grimmaurd. La jeune fille et l'elfe de maison ont tous les deux un sourire attendri en voyant Tom, le pouce dans la bouche, qui dort points fermés sur le torse de Harry, aussi endormi que lui, dans une chaise à bascule en bois.

\- Je savais qu'il serait un excellent père pour eux, dit doucement la jeune fille en retournant dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait pour la nuit.

Au matin, Ariel amène Harry, Tom et Kreattur en 1960, mais au même endroit, dans leur maison.

\- Je vais aller chercher Severus toute seule, dit Ariel. Amener un bébé avec déjà un dans les bras ça va paraitre bizarre.

\- Kreattur peut s'occuper de petit Maitre Thomas pendant que petite Maitresse Ariel et Maitre Harry vont chercher bébé Severus, dit l'elfe qui tenait les mains de Tom pour l'aider à faire quelques pas dans le salon.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit Harry. J'aimerais vraiment aller chercher Severus avec toi, dit-il à Ariel. Et j'ai confiance en Kreattur pour s'occuper de Tom.

\- D'accord, dit Ariel. Allons-y dans ce cas.

Harry prend la main de la jeune fille et ils les transplane vers l'hôpital où doit accoucher Eileen Rogue dans 3 heures.

Une fois dans l'établissement de soin relativement miteux, Ariel et Harry trouve facilement la chambre de Mme Rogue.

Ariel attend que Tobias Rogue aille se chercher un café et un verre d'eau pour son épouse pour entrer dans la chambre.

\- Mme Rogue? Demande Ariel.

\- Oui, c'est moi, dit la jeune femme de seulement 18 ans.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de vraiment important avant que votre mari ne revienne.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Ariel lui explique plus ou moins qu'elle vient du futur et qu'elle sait ce qui se passera pour elle et son fils quand il fera ses premiers éclats de magie accidentelle. Par Legilimancie, à la demande de Ariel, Eileen entre dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et voit toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vue et a vécu sous son toit. Elle finit avec le souvenir de Mme Rogue qui se parle à elle-même en se disant qu'il aurait été préférable que Severus ne voit jamais le jour.

\- Mon fils… mon bébé vivra cet enfer, murmure Eileen, le regard absent et les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je… je ne peux pas retourner chez mes parents, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Et… j'aime Tobias plus que tout au monde. Je…

\- J'ai une suggestion pour vous, Mme Rogue, dit doucement Ariel.

Elle lui explique que Harry est prêt à élever Severus comme son propre enfant. Qu'il a déjà un petit garçon de un an et que Severus aura tout ce donc il a besoin, dans une famille sorcière qui pourra lui expliquer ce qu'il est et le comprendre.

La jeune fille est plus que surprise de la facilité avec la quelle Eileen semble accepter la situation et laisse partir son bébé quand il sortira d'elle. Elles mettent un plan à exécution pour que l'acte de naissance de Severus ait le nom de Harry Potter comme père et une fois fait, il lancera un oubliette sur tout les Moldus de la pièce pour qu'ils oublis l'existence du bébé. Eileen se jure de prendre une potion de stérilité permanente dans la semaine. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le travail commence.

\- C'est un magnifique petit garçon, dit l'un des médecins en mettant le bébé dans les bras de la maman. Il est très petit, mais c'est normal. Il est arrivé bien plus en avance que prévu.

La pièce semble se figer et Eileen voit alors Ariel et le fameux Harry entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Harry écrit son nom sur l'acte de naissance de Severus et l'appelle Severus Harry Potter.

\- Vous êtes prête, Mme Rogue? Demande doucement le jeune homme.

\- Vous… Vous me promettez de bien vous occuper de lui? Demande Eileen, hésitante en caressant la petite tête de son nouveau né. De l'aimer et de…

\- Je vous promets sur ma vie et ma magie que je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux et ne manque jamais de rien, Mme Rogue, dit Harry avec assurance. Je lui dois bien ça.

\- Vous… vous venez du futur, vous aussi?

\- Oui, et votre fils m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. D'où je viens, votre fils est un héro et l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu. Mais il était aussi un homme horriblement seul.

Eileen regarde son fils avec tendresse, lui embrasse doucement le front avant de le tendre lentement au jeune homme debout à coté de son lit.

\- Sois heureux, mon bébé.

Sur ce, Harry prend tendrement le bébé dans ses bras et transplane immédiatement chez lui pendant que Ariel, invisible aux yeux de tous, réanime la pièce. Tous se souviendront que Eileen a été hospitalisée pour un ulcère et retournera chez elle quand elle se sentira mieux. Même Tobias ne se rappelle pas avoir vue sa femme enceinte un jour.

C'est ainsi que la nouvelle vie de cette branche de la famille Potter allait commencée.

Une fois rassuré, Ariel regarde avec affection Kreattur donner un biberon à Severus pendant que Harry aidait Tom à faire quelques pas dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le serpent en peluche qu'il lui avait acheté dans une boutique de jouets.

La jeune fille retourne donc dans son époque avec le sentiment du devoir accompli au moment exacte où et quand elle était parti la veille.


	10. Chapter 10

Les jours avancent rapidement et la famille Black décide d'aller sur le chemin enchanté, à Paris, pour la plus part des achats des jumeaux avant qu'ils ne commencent l'école. Sirius et Ariel sont heureux de savoir que les baguettes qui les ont choisi sont aussi jumelles qu'eux. Celle de Sirius est en bois de pin à crin de Sombral et celle de Ariel a le même cœur, mais en bois de peuplier.

\- Le bois de pin est généralement pour les sorciers indépendants et curieux, ces baguettes affectionnent la nouveauté et l'inventivité. Le peuplier est pour les sorciers qui ont une vision morale très claire, dit la vendeuse qui avait fait les baguettes des jumeaux sur mesure. Et le crin de Sombral est un élément très rarement sensible à un sorcier, surtout de votre âge. Ils sont habituellement attiré par les sorciers qui ont vaincu la mort. Vous avez attiré à vous, jeunes gens, des éléments puissants, fiables et d'une fidélité absolue. Vous ferez de grandes choses, si vous en décidez ainsi.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix avant de sortir de la boutique après avoir payé leur du pour retrouver leur famille dehors.

Ariel doit rester à la maison pendant que Sirius termine ses achats avec Lord Black au chemin de Traverse. Si il venait à l'oreille de Dumbledore qu'elle était là… Elle continue donc ses recherches sur la façon la plus approprié de rendre hommage à un elfe de maison quand Magia le rappelle à elle.

Comme elle ne trouve rien et qu'elle s'ennuie comme un rat mort dans cette grande maison. Elle décide d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Harry, Tom, Severus et Kreattur. Elle apparait donc devant la maison des nouveaux Potter et frappe à la porte. Harry vient donc ouvrir avec le nourrisson dans ses bras et un Tom miniature qui le suit comme son ombre.

\- Ariel! Ça faisait un moment! Entre, fais comme chez toi! Lui dit le père de famille en tenant la main de Tom pour qu'il se tasse un peu pour laisser la jeune fille entrer.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi, dit Ariel en prenant Thomas dans ses bras quand le garçon les tend vers elle, comme si il la reconnaissait. Bonjour Tommy! Wow! Comme tu as grandi! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant!

\- Vi! S'exclame le gamin de maintenant un an et demi.

\- Oh! Devine quoi, dit Harry en repositionnent Severus de maintenant 6 mois dans ses bras. Tom a dit quelques mots en Fourchelang dernièrement.

\- Tu penses que Sev le parlera aussi? Comme tu les as tous les deux adopté par le sang.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en fronçant des sourcils. Tu penses qu'il se sentirait isolé, si il est le seul de nous trois à ne pas le parler?

\- Je ne pense pas, si tu lui montres qu'il est spécial à sa façon, je crois que ça ira, dit patiemment Ariel en jouant avec Tom a mettre des blocs en bois de la même couleur les uns par-dessus les autres avant que l'enfant ne détruise la tour pour la recommencer ensuite sans s'en lasser. Kreattur n'est pas là? Demande Ariel en regardant autour d'elle, assise sur le tapis du salon avec Thomas.

\- Non, c'est sa journée de congé, dit Harry avec un sourire. Nous avons trouvé ce compromis en arrivant ici, explique l'ancien Gryffondor. Je lui ai proposé de le payer, mais il a refusé catégoriquement. Alors en échange de ses services, je lui donne une journée de congé par semaine. Il a choisi le samedi, comme tu vois. Il a fait ça pour Tom et Sev, la semaine dernière, dit Harry en montrant deux petites couvertures de laine vertes et grises. Il est super doué! Il a même réussi à faire un serpent sur celui de Tom et un Fléreur sur celui de Sev pour représenter leur peluche préférée.

\- Il m'a déjà dit que le tricot était son moyen pour se détendre et passer le temps quand il n'avait rien à faire. Mais je ne savait pas qu'il était aussi doué! s'enthousiasme Ariel en enroulant Tom dans sa couverture pendant que le petit éclatait de rire sous les chatouilles de la jeune fille. Oh! Il y a un petit serpent qui doit faire changer sa couche, dit Ariel en prenant Tom dans ses bras.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit Harry en posant Severus dans une espèce de chaise avec des roues.

Quand Ariel revient dans sa chambre, elle ouvre les yeux quand elle entend frapper à la porte. Quand elle dit à la personne d'entrer, c'est Sirius qui passe la porte avec son sac de cours avec tous ses livres dedans. Les jumeaux s'amusent donc à comparer leurs livres de cours et ils constatent rapidement que ceux de Ariel ont l'air plus difficiles que ceux de Sirius.

\- Tu n'as pas de cours sur la culture sorcière? Demande Ariel en regardant la liste de son jumeau. C'est le seul cours qu'on a pas en commun. C'est bizarre.

\- Aucune idée, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. C'est pas moi qui va se plaindre, père m'a déjà appris tout ce que j'ai à savoir sur la chose.

\- Et Mme Maxime sait que je n'ai pas eu cette éducation, dit Ariel en réfléchissant tout haut. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle m'y a inscrite. Toi, Dumbledore sait que tu as grandi dans une famille Sang-Pur.

\- Oh! En passant, devine qui j'ai rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse avec père aujourd'hui.

\- Aucune idée, le Croque-Mitaine?

\- Le quoi?

\- Le Croque-Mitaine, répète sa sœur. C'est un mythe que les adultes font croire aux enfants pour leur faire peur pour qu'ils respectent les limites et les règles. Comme ne pas sortir dehors quand le soleil se couche, par exemple. C'est un genre de monstre qui mangerait le nez et les doigts des enfants.

\- Argg! C'est horrible! Mais non, j'ai vue notre cousin, James. Il commence l'école en même temps que nous. On va se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express la semaine prochaine. Son cousin du coté Potter ira à Poudlard en même temps que nous. Son grand frère, Thomas, y est déjà. Il est à Serpentard. Il commencera sa 2e année.

Ariel sent son cœur se serrer à la mention de Sev. Elle aurait aimé aller à Poudlard avec lui et les autres. Mais avec Dumbledore, c'est impossible. Ariel allait souvent voir Tom et Sev, chez Harry, pour voir comment ils grandissaient avec lui et seul Harry et Kreattur pouvaient la voir. Tom était devenu un jeune garçon charismatique, sociable, enjoué et charmeur. Plein d'ambition et très protecteur envers son petit frère. Comme Harry l'avait craint, Sev n'avait jamais parlé Fourchelang de façon innée. Mais il avait appris cette langue avec le temps avec l'aide de son père et Thomas. Severus était fidèle à lui-même. Un jeune garçon timide, avec peu d'amis, toujours le nez dans un livre plus gros que lui et déjà passionné de potions. Il n'avait pas le teint cireux, les cheveux gras et le grand nez que Ariel lui avait connu. Il avait perdu tout ce qui était Rogue pour avoir les ressemblances Potter de son père adoptif. Pareil pour Tom qui n'avait plus rien des Jedusor au profit des traits Potter. Il avait les cheveux noirs, comme Sev et leur père, les yeux aussi verts que ceux de Harry. Sev avait encore ses yeux noirs si envoutants, mais avait le nez, les cheveux noirs et la peau légèrement hâlée de Harry. Heureusement pour lui, ses cheveux n'étaient jamais aussi en pétard que ceux de leur paternel. Ils avaient aussi été sauvés de sa myopie de taupe. Avec le temps, Harry avait passé ses ASPIC au Ministère de la Magie et avait décidé d'écrire des livres d'aventures en se basant sur son ancienne vie pour pouvoir gagner sa vie en restant chez lui pour élever ses enfants. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la haute société sorcière pour transmettre ce savoir à ses fils, surtout Tom, qui était le descendant directe de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait expliqué à Tom l'histoire de ses parents en lui expliquant que ses parents avaient fait ce qu'il pensaient être la bonne chose. Mais que parfois, les conséquences pour les autres sont beaucoup plus difficiles à gérer que les conséquences pour soi-même. Tom lui avait simplement répondu que même si son géniteur était vivant quelque part, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait le meilleur père du monde. Ce que Severus avait approuvé de son air sérieux.

Ariel revient au moment présent quand elle entend Sirius l'appeler.

\- Désolée, j'étais dans la lune, dit Ariel.

\- Avec le nom que tu as, c'est pas vraiment surprenant, dit son jumeau en riant aux éclats.

Devant l'incompréhension de sa sœur, il lui explique que Ariel est l'une des lunes de la planète Uranus. À la base, c'était un esprit de l'air dans une pièce de théâtre de William Shakespeare, La Tempête, écrit en 1610-1611. C'est de ça que c'est inspiré William Lassell quand il a découvert cette lune le 24 octobre 1851. Ariel s'avoue impressionnée par les connaissances de Sirius en astronomie.

\- Tu en saurais autant si… c'est une tradition familiale, chez les Black. Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux, propose Sirius quand il voit les yeux de sa sœur se voiler de tristesse en constatant une autre chose que Dumbledore lui a enlevé, le savoir familial.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, dit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

Le jour de la rentrée, Ariel arrive directement dans le bureau de Mme Maxime par la cheminée du bureau de son père avec Lady Black. À Beaubâton, il n'y a pas de maison, de coupe des 4 maisons ou de compétition malsaine dans le genre. Il y a plusieurs activités extrascolaires, comme le Quidditch, les Bavboules, du théâtre, une chorale et bien d'autres choses. Ariel s'intéresse particulièrement aux ateliers sur l'astronomie. Elle fait donc part de son souhait à Mme Maxime qui l'inscrit avec un sourire entendu à Lady Black. La jeune fille est très surprise de voir qu'il y a même des cours pour apprendre devenir animagus. Elle a bien vue que la magie était surprenante, mais de là à transformer un humain en animal et d'en avoir toutes les caractéristiques tout en gardant sa conscience, c'était juste… wow! Elle choisit donc de prendre aussi ce cours et se promet de tout expliquer à Siri et Reg quand ils se reverront pour les vacances de Yule.

La jeune fille est assise dans le réfectoire de Beaubâton dans sa robe de satin bleu-gris avec les autres jeunes de première année en attendant que Mme Maxime prenne la parole pour le mot de bienvenue. Une fois fait, le garçon en face d'elle l'apostrophe en se présentant. Il s'appelle Bastien Paradis, il vient de Marseille et à découvert qu'il était un sorcier quand le professeur Dujardin est venu chez lui avec sa lettre de Beaubâton pour expliquer à sa famille ce qu'il était. Ariel Avril lui explique qu'elle a passé sa vie dans un orphelinat avant de se faire adopter il y a peu part une famille sorcière. Pour sa sécurité, Ariel gardait le « nom de famille » qu'elle avait à l'orphelinat. La jeune fille accroche immédiatement avec le garçon du nom de Bastien et ils sont quasi inséparables dès la première semaine de cours. Le jeune fille apprécie tous ses enseignants, mais particulièrement le professeur Dujardin, qui enseigne la botanique. Ariel savait déjà quelle adorait s'occuper de plantes et en savoir le plus possible sur elles. Elle cartonne dans presque tous ses cours. Bon, elle n'est pas une pointure en potion, mais elle se débrouille un peu mieux que la moyenne. À chaque fois qu'elle fait une erreur stupide par inattention, elle passe son temps à voir le visage du Severus de 31 ans qu'elle était allé voir en 1991, qui la regarde avec un regard déçu.

\- Merde! Sev! Comment tu fais? Marmonne Ariel en essayant de reprendre sa potion du jour, à la fin du mois de septembre.

\- Sev? Demande Bastien. C'est qui, Sev?

\- Un cousin du meilleur ami de mon frère, lui explique la jeune fille. C'est un vrai génie en potions et sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il fait!

\- Mademoiselle Avril, dit doucement son enseignante, un problème?

\- Oui, Mme Gougeon, dit la jeune fille, dépitée. Je ne sais pas comment reprendre ma potion de coloration. Je sais où j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai mis trop de poudre de pivoine. Mais…

\- Détendez-vous, mademoiselle Avril, dit patiemment le professeur Gougeon. Le professeur Dujardin m'a dit que vous étiez très douée en botanique.

\- Et alors, professeur?

\- Et alors? Fermez les yeux, et concentrez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait neutraliser sans dommage la pivoine de votre potion. Quelles sont les propriétés de cette fleur?

\- Elle permet de faire s'accrocher la pigmentation à l'objet qui la touche, dit studieusement la jeune fille, les yeux fermés. Elle est compatible avec les fleurs vivaces en général et les insectes, mais ses effets s'annulent quand un contaminant s'y transfère, tel que les éléments nobles du tableau périodique, comme le Xénon, l'Hélium, le Néon ou le Radon, par exemple, récite Ariel, sous le regard impressionné de Bastien.

\- Et avec la composition de la potion, les plantes et les autres ingrédients que vous y avez mis, mademoiselle Avril, le quel de ces éléments serait le plus approprié pour neutraliser le surplus de poudre de pivoine? Demande l'enseignante avec un sourire fier.

\- L'Hélium, répond Ariel après un moment de réflexion. C'es l'élément le plus léger et il ne faut que quelques moles pour neutraliser le surplus sans tout faire exploser.

\- Excellent, mademoiselle Avril. Vous savez quoi faire, dit le professeur Gougeon en faisant un mouvement ample du bras vers la réserve d'ingrédients de la classe.

\- Ce fameux Sev serait fier de toi, lui glisse Bastien à l'oreille quand Ariel revient de la réserve avec un pot en verre qui semble vide, mais rempli d'Hélium avec un genre de clé pour que le gaz s'échappe en douceur du contenant.

Presque chaque soir, Ariel allait retrouvé son jumeau dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor de première année. Il était le seul qui pouvait la voir et elle lui avait tout expliqué de son statut de voyageuse. Sirius l'avait cru immédiatement. Reg avait trouvé un vieux grimoire poussiéreux au grenier avec le récit de l'un des Black qui avait eu la chance d'être un voyageur lui-même.

\- Alors, je suis un protecteur? Avait demandé Sirius en bombant le torse de fierté.

\- Le meilleur, dit sa sœur avec un sourire en se fondant dans l'étreinte de son jumeau.

\- Et tu as fait beaucoup de choses?

\- Quelques petits trucs, dit Ariel en répriment un long bâillement.

\- On en reparlera, petit lune, lui dit affectueusement Siri en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. En passant, le cousin de James a été réparti à Serdaigle. Son frère avait l'air particulièrement content.

\- Pas étonnant, dit Ariel sans réfléchir. Sev est un génie.

\- Tu le connais? Demande Sirius.

Mais Ariel s'était déjà endormi.

Quand Ariel retourne dans son lit à Beaubâton, Sirius discute avec James et Remus, leur nouvel ami. Il explique que sa sœur semble connaitre le cousin de James.

\- Elle m'a dit, textuellement, pas étonnant, Sev est un génie, soutient Sirius.

\- Mais il est bizarre, dit James. Je le vois depuis qu'on est tout petits et je ne le connais pas tant que ça. C'est comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne à le connaitre, insiste Potter. Je m'entends mieux avec Tom, et c'est un Serpentard!

\- Et alors? Demande Sirius en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Heu… je sais pas, dit James en haussant les épaules. Je disais ça comme ça. Tom est le premier Potter de l'histoire de la famille ne pas aller à Gryffondor. Alors j'ai du mal à m'y habituer, je pense.

\- Présente le moi, dit alors Siri à son meilleur ami. Mon frère Regulus est comme lui. Peut-être qu'on arrivera à percer sa coquille.

Sirius est certain que si sa sœur le connait à cause de son statut de voyageuse, c'est que ce Severus Potter est important. Mais en quoi, il en a aucune idée. Mais foi de Sirius, quand un mystère se pointait devant lui, il faisait tout pour le résoudre.

C'est ainsi qu'en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Sirius se retrouve en duo avec le Serdaigle pour un petit duel des sors qu'ils connaissent pour voir leur niveau. Rapidement, Sirius se retrouve sur les fesses et siffle d'admiration devant les connaissances de son adversaire. Il est surpris quand Severus s'approche de lui et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Bin merde! Où tu as appris tous ces trucs? Demande le Gryffondor, impressionné.

\- Mon père, dit simplement le garçon aux yeux noirs.

\- Et il fait quoi dans la vie, Auror? Demande Sirius avec intérêt.

\- Il pourrait, mais il est écrivain, dit ce dernier avec un éclaire de fierté dans le regard. Il a écrit des romans d'aventure, ils se vendent autant dans le monde Moldu que sorcier.

\- Comment il s'appelle? J'ai peut-être lut l'un de ses livres, s'enthousiasme Sirius.

\- Harry Potter, mais il écrit sous un pseudonyme. J. K. Rowling. Pour James Kylian Rowling.

\- Wow! Ton père a écrit Harold Potier à l'école des sorciers! Génial! J'ai adoré la série de Harold Potier. Minute, il y a un Severus, dedans, non? Le prof de potions si je me rappelle bien.

\- Papa m'a dit qu'il s'est inspiré de moi pour le faire, sourit discrètement le Serdaigle. Il a dit que j'avais déjà l'air d'aimer les potions quand j'étais bébé, explique Severus.

Finalement, même si James le trouvait un peu bizarre, et selon Sirius avec raison. Severus était un garçon très intéressant. Toujours calme, posé, il ne disait jamais rien pour rien. Sirius trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Remus. C'est donc naturellement qu'il décide de présenter ce dernier au Serdaigle quand il avait proposé à Severus de faire leur devoir de métamorphose ensemble après les cours. Severus semble regarder Remus avec insistance, mais ne dit jamais rien. En quelques jours, le trio de Gryffondor avait adopté le petit Serdaigle solitaire dans leur groupe. Severus avait écrit une longue lettre à son père pour tout lui raconter.

Quand Ariel était allé le voir un soir, Harry lui avait fait part qu'il avait expliqué à ses fils que les histoires de Harold Potier était l'ancienne vie de leur père. C'est pourquoi Severus savait déjà que le jeune Lupin était un loup-garou. La première chose que Severus avait demandé à son père après avoir rencontré le jeune lycanthrope, était si il connaissait la recette de la potion Tue-Loup pour aider son nouvel ami. Harry avait souri de toutes ses dents devant le désir de son fils d'aider le jeune Remus. Il semblait que Severus était maintenant le 4e Maraudeur. Fait surprenant, Harry avait la recette de cette potion quelque part dans ses affaires. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Rogue avait mis cette recette dans les souvenirs qu'il lui avait donné, mais il lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant.

\- Il n'a jamais oublié le plan, se dit Ariel avec affection. Il savait que le jeune Remus en aurait besoin. Je t'aime encore plus, Sev.

À Poudlard, Sev apostrophe son frère pour lui expliquer la situation. Il y a plusieurs ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup que leur père ne peut se procurer, comme il n'a pas le permis nécessaire, il n'est pas Maitre de Potions après tout.

\- Alors, petit Maraudeur, lui dit Tom avec un clin d'œil, tu veux que je demande à Slug?

\- Si c'est possible, oui, dit Sev d'un air sérieux.

\- C'est bon petit frère, je vais te faire ça. On sait tous les deux qui ne me refuse jamais rien. Du moins, tant que je n'exagère pas! Et les mangues confites que Kreattur a faites vont m'être utiles.

C'est ainsi que la pleine lune suivante, Remus vivait sa première pleine lune sans morsure, sans griffure et le sentiment d'avoir, pour le première fois de sa vie, de vrais amis.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Comment tu as fait? Demande Remus, à l'infirmerie quand Sev vient voir comment il va.

\- Fait quoi? Demande Severus, même si il avait un doute.

\- Pour savoir ce que je suis, dit Remus, en baissant la voix.

\- Et tu es?... demande Sev en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je… Je suis un monstre, murmure Remus en baissant les yeux en rougissant de honte.

\- Lupin, dit sèchement Severus, regarde moi.

Une fois que le Gryffondor lève lentement le regard vers lui, Severus le regarde avec sérieux de son regard insondable.

\- Remus, tu n'es pas, n'as jamais été et ne seras JAMAIS un monstre. Sors toi ça de le tête, tu m'entends! Tu es un gosse à qui il est arrivé quelque chose de monstrueux, certes. Mais ça finit là! C'est clair?! On ne choisi pas de se faire mordre par un loup-garou avant l'âge de 11 ans, Remus.

\- Mais… je suis dangereux, insiste le jeune lycanthrope.

\- Pas si tu prends la potion que je t'ai faite à toutes les pleines lunes, dit patiemment le Serdaigle. Mais il ne faut jamais l'oublier, JAMAIS. Tu as droit à une vie normale, Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un petit problème de fourrure 12 nuits par année que c'est la fin du monde! Et je sais que si c'était moi qui étais couché dans ce lit pour les mêmes raisons et que tu l'avais su, tu me dirais exactement la même chose.

Severus le laisse méditer là-dessus en sortant de l'infirmerie. À l'angle d'un couloir, son frère le prend par le bras en le tirant dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Tom! Tu m'as fichu la frousse de ma vie!

\- Relaxe, Sev, dit Tom avec un grand sourire. J'ai un truc à te montrer, dit-il en mettant la main dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme de Serpentard.

Il ressort quelque chose qui ressemble à un sous-verre. C'est plus ou moins circulaire, vert foncé avec des reflets holographiques.

\- C'est quoi ce truc? Demande Severus en l'examinent sous toutes ses coutures entre ses doigts longs et fins.

\- C'est une écaille de Basilique, dit Tom d'un air victorieux.

\- Quoi?! Papa nous a interdit d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets! Ce serpent peut te tuer juste en te regardant! T'es complètement malade!

\- Sev, respire, lui dit son frère aîné en levant les yeux aux ciel. Tu oublis qui je suis. L'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Ce serpent m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Et tu oublies Mimi Geignarde! Ce serpent l'a tué d'où vient papa, soutient Severus en regardant son frère d'un air grave.

\- C'est vrai, avoue Thomas. Mais Volmachin n'existe pas ici. J'ai discuté avec Lya, c'est le nom du Basilique. Elle est là pour protéger l'école en cas d'attaque. Et elle mourrait de faim en plus! Pauvre fille! Alors je lui ai ouvert le passage vers le lac noir. Elle ira se nourrir dans la foret Interdite.

\- Tu as fait quoi?! S'écrit Severus. Mais tu es complètement inconscient! C'est à Gryffondor que tu aurais du aller, ma parole!

\- Détend toi, dit doucement Tom. Je t'ai dit qu'elle m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Je lui ai dit de cacher ses pupilles mortelles et elle ne se nourrira que d'Acromentules. De toute façon, elles prennent de plus en plus de place dans la foret et elles deviennent un vrai danger pour les autres occupants. Elles ont dévoré un centaure, le mois dernier! Tu te rends comptes?!

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Tom. Mais arranges toi pour que Harold et la Chambre des Secrets ne devienne pas, une fois de plus, une réalité, lui dit Sev avant de lui redonner son écaille et de se dirigé à pas rapides vers la porte de la salle de classe vide.

\- Il y a le labo de Serpentard… dans la Chambre, dit Tom avec un sourire victorieux quand il voit Sev pivoter sur place pour le regarder intensément. Je peux te montrer… si tu veux.

Le jeune Serdaigle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer que leur père allait les tuer avant de dire à son frère qu'il acceptait de le suivre.

C'est enfin les vacances du solstice d'hiver et Ariel attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Sirius, assise au salon avec Regulus. Elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle aimait le plus de Beaubâton et qu'elle avait une surprise pour Sirius et lui. Dès que Sirius passe la porte de l'hôtel particulier des Black avec Lord Black, Regulus et Ariel lui sautent dessus sous les regards amusés de leurs parents.

\- Kreattur, au secours! Aides moi! Supplie le Gryffondor.

L'elfe de maison se retrouve donc dans cette joyeuse bagarre de chatouilles à défendre petit Maitre Sirius.

Pendant les vacances, Ariel explique à ses frères ce qu'elle sait pour devenir animagus. Elle leur parle de la méditation, de l'animal totem et tout le tintouin. Elle leur explique aussi que c'est un processus long et frustrant, mais si la plus part des sorciers ne sont pas animagus, ce n'est pas nécessairement qu'ils n'en ont pas les capacités, mais c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez patients et laissent tomber avant d'avoir un résultat.

Les trois petits Black voient leur mère de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche du nouvel an.

\- Mère, est-ce que ça va? Demande Ariel avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, ma chérie, tout va bien, dit Lady Black avec un sourire forcé.

\- Maman, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je vous en pris, dit Ariel en levant un sourcil.

\- Ta tante Dorea nous invite à passer la fête du nouvel an au Manoir Potter, explique Walburga en soupirant.

\- Et alors? Demande Ariel, qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

\- Le cousin éloigné de Fleamont et ses fils seront là aussi. Fleamont, James et Dorea savent, pour toi. Ainsi que Cygnus, Druella et leurs filles. Mais pas ce Harry et ses fils. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, ma chérie. On t'a perdu une fois et c'est déjà trop.

\- Je comprend, dit Ariel en baissant la tête.

Elle aurait aimé y aller. Voir Sev, Tom et Harry, même si Tom et Severus ne se rappelleront plus d'elle. Mais sa mère avait raison. Le risque était trop grand. Harry savait, mais pas Sev et Thomas.

\- Mère, dit doucement Sirius. Et si on leur demandait un serment sorcier? Je connais Sev et Tom. Ils sont tellement curieux qu'ils accepteront juste pour savoir ce que l'on cache, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et si le père de Sev est comme il nous l'a décrit, il fera tout pour garder Ariel en sécurité.

\- Je… je vais en parler à Dorea, leur promet leur mère avant de passer par la cheminée pour en parler à la sœur de son époux.

Donc, le 31 décembre, vers 15h00, Ariel est prête à se rendre au Manoir Potter avec le reste de sa famille. Lord Potter avait facilement fait faire le serment demandé à Harry et sa famille, alors il n'y avait pas de problème. Walburga avait été ravie d'enfin pouvoir aider sa fille à se préparer pour ce genre de soirée. Même si ce n'était qu'une fête de famille et non un bal officiel, Ariel avait été apprêté comme une princesse. Elle avait des bijoux dans ses longs cheveux noirs, elle portait une robe en velours bleu nuit avec des runes de protections discrètes, brodées au fils d'argent autour de son sage corsage et le bas de la jupe. Elle portait aussi de petites ballerines noires et vernis sans talons avec un léger maquillage qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses grands yeux gris tempête. Bon, Ariel trouvait que c'était horriblement exagéré, mais ça faisait tellement plaisir à sa mère. Elle pourrait toujours retirer les bijoux de sa chevelure quand ils seront au Manoir Potter.

\- Jay! Sev! C'est génial de vous voir! Dit Sirius en rejoignant ses amis.

\- Alors, les petits Maraudeurs, on m'oublie? Demande Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Les Maraudeurs? Demande James en regardant son cousin qui faisait déjà une tête de plus que lui. C'est quoi ce nom?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je ne sais pas que vous vous promenez dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la nuit. Que vous allez aux cuisines quand même les portraits du château dorment? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil, comme son petit frère. C'est ça, un maraudeur. Avec vos petits larcins et vos coups pendables. Mais si vous ne dites rien, je ne dirai rien non plus.

Et Tom repart comme il était venu. C'est ainsi que le groupe des 4 adolescents de première année était devenu les Maraudeurs. Severus retient difficilement son hilarité. Son frère avait gagné son pari que les Maraudeurs allaient garder le même nom dans cette ligne temporelle aussi. Il lui devait 5 mornilles, mais ça avait été drôle. Mais le jeune Serdaigle perd alors les couleurs de son visage, son souffle se coince dans sa gorge et sa bouche s'ouvre malgré lui quand son regard se pose sur une robe bleu, presque noire, de longs cheveux noirs qui tombent en cascade sur un dos presque nu et pâle où se trouvait de discrètes constellations de grains de beauté. Quand la propriétaire de la dite chevelure, qui discutait avec Narcissa Black, se tourne vers lui, le sang du jeune mordu de potions ne fait qu'un tour. Il n'a jamais vue un sourire aussi magnifiques, des yeux aussi éclatants, un nez aussi mignon, des joues qui semblent si douces, un cou aussi gracieux, une dentition aussi parfaite. Sans comprendre d'où lui vient son raisonnement, Sev est certain qu'il l'a déjà vue quelque part. Mais où?

\- Sev! Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, lui murmure Tom à l'oreille.

\- C'est qui, cette fille? Demande Sev.

\- Ariel Black, la jumelle de Sirius, lui répond Thomas. C'est pour elle qu'on a fait ce serment sorcier.

\- Je lui fais tous les serments qu'elle veut, ne peut s'empêcher de dire discrètement Sev à son frère.

\- Alors arrête de te pâmer et va lui parler, Don Juan, le pousse Tom vers la jeune fille.

\- Mais t'es malade! Dit Sev, alarmé. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, de toute façon?

\- Elle aime les plantes et toi les potions, c'est un bon début, non?

\- Tom! Arrête! Non, je ne veux pas y aller!

Mais son frère continu de le pousser vers Ariel et Narcissa. Narcissa fait donc les présentations quand les deux Potter se pointent près d'elles. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargie en voyant Tom, pas étonnant, tout le monde aime Tom… Mais il ne comprend pas quand la jeune fille semble irradier de bonheur quand elle se présente à lui. Les deux préadolescents discutent un long moment de leur cours respectifs et le sujet dévie rapidement sur les plantes et les potions. Quand Harry arrivent près d'eux, c'est rouge comme une écrevisse que Sev retourne vers les deux autres Maraudeurs.

\- C'est fou ce qu'ils ont grandis, soupire Ariel en regardant Tom et Sev. Dire que j'ai changé leur couche.

\- Ne leur dis jamais ça, dit Harry en riant. Sev ne te regarderait plus jamais dans les yeux. Quoi que Tommy risque de te charrier avec ça pendant des années.

\- On est loin de Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

\- La prophétie a été accomplie, dit Harry en regardant son fils aîné. J'ai tué Voldemort en aidant Tom à vivre. C'est grâce à toi, Ariel. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, dit Ariel, d'un regard d'excuse. Mais au début, c'est pour Severus que je l'ai fait.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Harry. Je crois que tu l'aimes aussi fort qu'il a aimé ma mère, dans une autre vie. Et si un jour vous choisissez d'être ensemble, je ne pourrai qu'être heureux pour vous deux.

\- Mais toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es seul, Harry. Tes enfants sont à Poudlard la majorité de l'année. Il est temps que tu commences à vivre pour toi. Il n'y a personne, qui te titille un petit peu? Demande malicieusement la jeune fille.

\- Oui, j'ai bien une personne en tête. Mais c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment Tom et Sev le prendraient.

\- Ils veulent juste que tu sois heureux, Harry, dit Ariel avec patience.

\- C'est que… ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une femme, Ariel.

\- Et alors? C'est pas important ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Il a fait partie de ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer, dans une autre vie. Mais sans Voldemort, c'est un jeune homme extra! Il… il est doux, gentil, avenant.

\- Qui c'est? Demande Ariel, avide de savoir.

\- Rabastan Lestrange, soupire Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand tous retournent chez eux, aux petites heures du matin, Ariel s'écroule sur le dos dans son lit, un sourire niais au visage.

\- Il t'a fait tant d'effet que ça? Dit la voix de Sirius.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, dit sa jumelle en continuant de regarder son plafond.

\- C'est vrai que Tom est sexy, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi?! Mais… NON! Ce n'est pas…

\- Je déconne, sœurette, dit-il en venant la rejoindre. C'est évidant comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Kreattur que tu as flashé sur Sev. En fait, je pense que tout le monde à remarqué… sauf lui. Il est intelligent, mais pas pour ce genre de chose.

\- Siri?

\- Oui?

\- Tais toi, tu veux?

Sur ce, Sirius s'étend à coté d'elle en ricanant et ils s'endorment rapidement.

Comme au Magenmagot, Dumbledore assoyait un peu plus son pouvoir, Ariel ne pouvait plus sortir du Square Grimmaurd pendant les vacances. La famille Black avait décidée de s'acheter une propriété en Provence pour passer les vacances en France avec leur fille, autant pour les vacances d'hiver que d'été. Les semaines, les mois et les années passent.

Ni Sev ni Ariel n'arrivent à s'oublier. Ariel allait souvent voir Sev, que se soit à Poudlard où chez Harry. Mais elle ne se montrait jamais à lui.

Pendant ce temps, les Black et les Potter, aidés maintenant des Malefoy et des Lestrange, faisaient de leur mieux pour détrôner le vieux manipulateur de son piédestal.

Ariel avait apprise que Tom était devenu préfet de sa maison et sortait avec une fille de Gryffondor, Lily Evans. Le pauvre Harry en avait pris un coup quand il a appris que son fils sortait avec sa propre mère. La relation entre Harry et Rabastan évoluait bien et aucun de ses enfants n'avaient dit quoi que ce soit de négatif. Sev et Tom avait accroché assez rapidement avec l'élu du cœur de leur père.

De plus, Regulus avait été réparti à Serpentard à son entrée à Poudlard et dès sa deuxième année avait été choisi comme attrapeur de sa maison et il était très doué! Si bien qu'il pensait en faire sa carrière. Même James, le joueur vedette de Gryffondor, le trouvait super.

Ariel, elle, regardait tout ça de loin le cœur lourd. Elle avait l'impression d'être une simple spectatrice de la vie de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. C'est alors qu'une idée germe dans sa tête. Si Dumbledore n'avait jamais existé, de quoi le monde aurait l'air? Ou du moins, si il n'avait jamais eu autant de pouvoir sur la société sorcière…

\- Harry, si tu as le choix entre vivre avec tes parents ou être le père de Tom et Sev, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais? Lui demande Ariel à 18 ans.

\- Le père de Tom et Sev, sans hésiter une seconde. Pourquoi?

\- Okay! Merci Harry! À plus tard!

Ariel retourne donc dans sa chambre à Beaubâton et fait ce qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis une éternité.

\- Ariel? Demande la jeune femme à voix haute.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié, dit la voix chaleureuse de son double de 39 ans. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, ma belle?

\- Je me demandais… est-ce que c'est possible de rendre un sorcier Cracmol?

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Dumbledore, lui répond la jeune femme.

\- Quand?

\- Après que Harry adopte Tom et Sev. Après mon enlèvement, de préférence. Pour ne pas changer trop de choses.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse se faire, se désole Ariel de 39 ans. Mais… Si il décédait…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de tuer qui que se soit! S'emporte la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te dis pas de le tuer… mais sa conscience pourrait le faire.

\- Un suicide? Tu penses vraiment que Albus- trop-de-prénoms- Dumbledore se suiciderait?

\- Si on tire sur les bons fils, il y a de fortes chances, dit la grande Ariel avec un sourire de prédateur.

\- Et tu penses à quoi?

\- Il va te falloir du Polynectar, un morceau de Arianna Dumbledore et un de Gellert Grindelwald. Une fois que tu auras ses trois éléments, choisis la date la plus appropriée, et choisis bien tes mots à l'avance de ce que tu veux faire dire à ces deux fantômes. Si on joue bien, je ne lui laisse même pas trois jours avant de se passer la corde au cou, dit la grande Ariel avec un sourire de Gobelin.

C'est alors ce que Ariel fait. Avec la bague astronomique, elle va au jour où Arianna Dumbledore meurt, pour voir comment ça c'est passé et prendre quelques cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle lève un sourcil circonspect quand elle voit qu'autant Albus que Gellert pourrait être l'assassin accidentel de la jeune fille. Elle revient aussi en arrière pour voir comment évoluait Dumby avec sa jeune sœur dans leur enfance. Elle voit l'attaque de la fillette, dans son jardin, de ces trois Moldus. Ariel essuie ses larmes avant d'aller voir la relation qu'entretenaient Grindelwald et Dumby. Elle a un haut le cœur en les surprenant en plein ébats dans un champ. Gellert pénètre son amant sans ménagement en l'étranglant en même temps. Le jeune Albus de 19 ans ordonne à son amant de le serrer plus fort en lui griffant les avant bras au sang. Gellert semble ne pas particulièrement apprécier, mais fait tout de même ce que son amant lui demande. Ariel en profite pour lui prendre quelques cheveux. Son petit manège aura plus d'impactes si Grindelwald a cet âge.

\- Harry! Je peux te demander une faveur existentielle?

\- Bien sur, répond l'homme de maintenant 34 ans.

\- Tu peux demander à Sev de faire du Polynectar? J'en ai besoin pour me débarrasser de Dumby.

\- Tu vas quoi?!

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Mais je te promets que Tom et Sev resteront tes enfants. Je te jure que ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous gardiez votre famille. Mais j'ai besoin de cette potion, Harry.

\- Tu sais qu'elle prend un mois à faire, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu sais que je voyage dans le temps, n'est-ce pas? Lui demande la jeune femme sur le même ton.

\- C'est bon, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Je vais demander ça à Sev. De combien de potion tu as besoin?

\- De ça, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant deux flacons de 150 ml chacun.

\- D'accord, à dans un mois, dit Harry.

\- À tout de suite, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant en allant directement un mois et une semaine plus tard.

Harry lui donne ce qu'elle a demandé et Ariel retourne dans sa chambre en France pour mettre son plan en pratique avec sa version plus vieille. La grande Ariel est très douée pour jouer sur le sentiment de culpabilité. Quand la jeune femme lui de mande où elle a appris ça, la grande Ariel lui répond qu'elle a observé Dumbledore assez longtemps pour savoir comment faire.

\- Sev? Demande Ariel.

\- Sev, confirme la grande Ariel. Il a joué sur sa culpabilité pendant tellement longtemps, se désole Ariel de 39 ans. Il… il a tout donné pour cette ordure! TOUT! Excuse moi, se radoucie la grande Ariel.

\- Ariel, regarde moi, dit doucement l'étudiante en posant sa main sur celle de son autre elle. Severus n'a jamais rien fait, pour Dumbledore. C'est pour Lily, qu'il l'a fait, et ensuite pour Harry. Et dis toi que Sev est heureux, maintenant, dit doucement la jeune femme en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de son elle plus vieille. On va venger ton Sev, Ariel. On va faire disparaitre cet enfoiré, ensemble.

\- Ariel, soupir la femme, je n'ai plus de pouvoir.

\- Mais moi, oui, dit malicieusement la plus jeune. Et tu n'en a pas besoin pour prendre du Polynectar. Et je veillerai sur toi pour qu'il ne puisse rien te faire.

\- D'accord, mais si on se plante, on aura pas d'autre chance.

\- Tu oublis un truc… Je voyage dans le temps. Si on fouère, on revient la journée d'avant et on recommencera.

\- Vue sous cet angle, lui concède la femme de 39 ans. Bon! Au boulot!

Les deux femmes planchent donc sur ce qu'ils vont dire à cet enculé de première! Ça ne leur prend qu'une soirée pour mettre au point leur petit numéro.

Elles décident d'aller au moment où part Doge avec le bébé Ariel pour s'en « débarrasser » pour que Ariel se pointe sous la forme de Arianna et la grande Ariel sous les traits de Gellert. Comme la grande Ariel avait plus d'expériences avec la sexualité, la jeune lui avait laissé être l'amant. Ça serait plus crédible.

Dès que Dumby se retrouve seul dans son bureau, Ariel, invisible, fait vaciller les flammes sur les chandelles et une brise glaciale emplie le bureau de Dumby à Poudlard.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, Al?! Demande une jeune fille de plus ou moins 14 ans. Tu n'avais pas assez de m'enlever la vie, il faut que tu le fasses à une autre enfant?

\- A… Arianna? C'est… c'est vraiment toi?

\- Qui veux-tu que se soit? Demande la jeune fille, le regard dur. Si j'avais pu, c'est Abel que je serais allé voir. Lui, il m'a aimé! Lui, il a pris soin de moi! Mais toi! TOI! Tu as laissé cet intrus entrer dans nos vies! Tu l'as laissé nous séparer! TU L'AS LAISSÉ DÉTRUIRE NOTRE FAMILE! Crie Ariel, sous l'apparence de Arianna.

\- Non, Anna, ne dis pas ça, dit Dumbledore qui semblait vraiment croire en ce qu'il voyait. C'est… c'est Gellert qui a tout fait. C'est lui, le responsable!

\- Grindelwald n'a rien à voir là-dedans, dit Arianna, visiblement peiné. Quand ces Moldus m'on attaqués, où étais-tu? Tu aurais du me protéger. C'était ton devoir! Mais non! Il a fallut que tu partes encore on ne savait jamais où avec on ne savait jamais qui. Papa est mort en prison, à cause de toi! Si tu avais été là pour me défendre, JAMAIS père n'aurait attaqué ces Moldus!

\- Je suis désolé, Anna. Je suis si désolé, se met à sangloter Albus.

\- Tu pleurs? Demande la voix moqueuse de Grindelwald de presque 20 ans. Tu t'es servi de moi pour tuer ta sœur et maintenant, tu demandes pardon?! Tu es gonflé, Al!

\- Mais… Gellert, tu es encore en vie. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Oh! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles? Demande Gellert avec un sourire moqueur. Je suis mort depuis des semaines. J'ai choisi de revêtir cette apparence pour venir te voir. Tu sais, l'époque ou on faisait l'amour dans les champs en planifiant de dominer le monde. Tu sais, quand je me déchainais en toi pendant que tu me suppliais de te prendre plus fort? Quand mes doigts, autour de ton cou, se serrait de plus en plus pendant que tu te serrait autour de moi, lui susurre Ariel de 39 ans en Gellert. Quand tu enfonçais tes ongles dans ma peau pendant que je m'enfonçais en toi, de plus en plus fort, chuchote Ariel à l'oreille d'un Dumby médusé par ses souvenirs que même sa robe ridicule et ample n'arrivait pas à cacher l'érection plus qu'impressionnante qu'arborait le vieil homme. Quand tes yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouge, ton visage de plus en plus violacé, tes doigts se crispé sur mes bras qui te maintenait au sol, sous mes coups de reins. Tes bourse, Al, qui se contractent quand le point de non retour approche, murmure Ariel, en caressant la barbe de Dumby avec la main élégante de Gellert.

La jeune Ariel ne comprend pas trop où veut en venir son double, jusqu'à ce que Dumby demande à son ancien amant de le prendre là, tout de suite, sur son bureau. Elle voulait le tuer de ses mains! Elle voulait lui donner l'humiliation ultime. Se faire trouver, la robe par-dessus tête, le cul exposé au soleil levant avec le sperme de Gellert Grindelwald dans le troufion! Et comme son double n'avait plus de pouvoir, personne ne pourrait relever sa signature magique sur le corps du directeur de Poudlard. Ariel doit s'avouer que c'est vraiment bien trouvé.


	14. Chapter 14

Quand le dernier souffle sort de la bouche de Albus Dumbledore, la Ariel de 39 ans se tourne vers son jeune double, le visage impassible.

\- Je ne t'en veux même pas de m'avoir mentit, dit la jeune femme de 18 ans. On sait toutes les deux que jamais je n'aurais été capable de participer à ça.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te le dire avant. Tu te souviens de la règle de la bague astronomique?

\- Faire ce qui est juste, se rappelle Ariel. C'est ce qui m'a motivé dans chacune de mes actions.

\- Pour moi, cette action était une vengeance, pure et simple. Et si tu avais été au courant, les risques pour toi auraient été fatals.

\- Quoi?! Mais… qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver? Demande la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais disparaitre, ma belle. Prends soin de toi et de lui. Plus rien ne vous retiens, maintenant.

\- Non! Reste avec moi! S'il te plait!

\- Je disparais déjà, dit la grande Ariel, regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant sa main droit où ses doigts devenaient de plus en plus transparents. Ma mission est finie, ma chérie. Vas le retrouver. Vous l'avez mérité, tous les deux.

Ariel rejoint Sirius dans son dortoir des Gryffondor de 7e année, en larmes. Sirius ne pose aucune question et prend fermement Ariel dans ses bras le temps que sa jumelle se calme.

La jeune femme prend quelques jours pour se remettre enfin de la disparition de son double.

\- Tu es entière, maintenant, lui dit doucement Sirius en lui caressant la joue en encrant son regard dans le sien. Et en passant, voilà l'adresse de l'endroit où il travaille, dit son jumeau en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. Regulus a besoin de Pimentine. Les risques du Quidditch au mois de décembre.

\- Merci, Sirius. Merci!

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, enfile son manteau et sort en coup de vent du 12 Square Grimmaurd vers l'apothicaire du chemin de Traverse.

La jeune femme regarde sa liste d'achats quand l'employé de l'apothicaire se décide enfin à venir la voire.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Lui demande un jeune homme de son âge avec des yeux noirs hypnotisants, envoutants.

\- En effet, répond-t-elle en sortant sa liste.

\- Pimentine?

\- Mon frère a un petit problème de rhume depuis sa dernière compétition de Quidditch. Un match en décembre n'est pas l'idée du siècle, rajoute la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux regard d'argent avec un sourire en coin.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris l'engouement pour ce… sport?

\- C'est comme ça que Regulus l'appelle, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé qui rejoint ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Regulus?

\- Oh! Pardonnez moi, je suis Ariel Black, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Regulus Black est mon petit frère.

\- Severus Potter, se présente le jeune homme devant elle.

À ce moment, un autre jeune homme, qui semble légèrement plus vieux que Severus entre dans la boutique et pousse un soupire de soulagement quand il voit Severus au fond de la boutique.

\- Sev! Père t'attend depuis 2 heures! Dit le nouvel arrivant en empoignant l'épaule de l'employé. Tu as encore 7 chaudrons en même temps sur le feu?

\- Tom, je te présente Ariel Black, la sœur ainée de Regulus Black, dit Severus en présentant la jeune femme à son interlocuteur. La jumelle de Sirius.

\- Thomas Potter, pour vous servir, jolie demoiselle, dit le Tom en question en lui faisant un baisemain parfait.

Ariel lève les yeux au ciel en regardant Severus Potter avec un sourire complice.

\- Je vais ne prendre que ça, merci, dit la jeune femme en posant ses affaires sur le comptoir. Je ne veux pas vous retarder plus longtemps.

\- Heu… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous…

\- Ce que mon brillant, mais très timide frangin veut vous demander, dit Tom en prenant les devants, c'est qu'il aimerait savoir si il pourrait vous revoir, dit-il en prenant son frère cadet par les épaules.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, Severus Potter, dit Ariel avant de mettre le sac en papier kraft rétrécit dans sa poche et de sortir de la boutique après s'être retournée avec un sourire rayonnant en regardant Severus anciennement Rogue dans une autre vie.

\- Ariel! Attends! Entend la jeune femme, une fois dehors de la boutique.

\- Oui?

\- Je… Je sais qui tu es, dit Severus, incertain. On s'est déjà rencontré, quand… quand on avait 11 ans. Au Manoir Potter. Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre inoubliable, dit-il en se passant une main contre la nuque, visiblement gêné. Mais…

\- Je me souviens très bien de toi, Severus Potter, dit Ariel avec un sourire rayonnant. Le 4e Maraudeur, non?

\- En effet.

\- Je… je dois y aller, dit Ariel, le regard désolé.

\- Je comprends, dit Sev, en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais… je n'en ai aucune envie, rajoute la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Moi non plus. Je… Je dois fermer la boutique. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux… rester là?

Ariel lui sourit et hoche doucement la tête. Sev se précipite donc à l'intérieur et Tom en sort quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ça fait presque 2 vies que je t'attends, Sev. 10 minutes de plus ou de moins, se dit tout haut la jeune femme.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, lui dit Tom avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Plait-il? Demande la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

\- La jeune fille magnifique qui a rendu mon frangin complètement gaga à cette soirée au Manoir Potter au nouvel an de 1971-1972.

\- J'ai quoi?

\- Tu sais, depuis ce jour, mon frère est dingue de toi. C'est la certitude de Sirius pour tes sentiments envers lui qui l'a aidé à tenir aussi longtemps. Alors… ne lui brise pas le cœur, d'accord?

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, Tom, dit Ariel avec assurance.

\- Juste au cas où, dit-il en haussant les épaules dans son manteau de feutre noir avec une écharpe de Serpentard. Je dois y aller, père et Lys m'attendent. Je lui dirai que Sev n'a pas pu se libérer. Profitez de votre soirée, dit-il avait de transplaner.

C'es ce moment que choisi Sev pour sortir de la boutique et verrouiller la porte. Sev lui demande ce qu'elle a envie de faire. Elle lui propose de marcher un peu dehors. Elle a passé sa vie anglaise enfermée, elle sent quelle a besoin d'air.

\- Oh! Tu as froid, dit Ariel en regardant Sev se souffler dans les mains. On peut rentrer, si tu préfères.

\- Mais non, les sorts de réchauffement ont été inventés justement pour ça, dit Severus en les enrobant d'une bulle de chaleur réconfortante. C'est mieux?

\- C'est parfait, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant.

Un long silence plus ou moins confortable s'installe entre les deux jeunes adultes.

\- Je me sens un peu bête, avoue Ariel, sans regarder Severus.

\- Pourquoi? Demande le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils en la regardant.

\- Parce que j'attends ce moment depuis que j'ai 12 ans et qu'une fois que j'y suis, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. C'est idiot, je sais… Mais…

Severus s'approche doucement d'elle et lève son visage vers le sien avec un doigt sous son menton. Leur visage se rapprochent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et Ariel répond avec ferveur au baiser de Severus. Une fois que leur poumons manquent d'air, leurs lèvres se séparent, mais Sev garde toujours ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

\- Merci, dit Ariel.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de faire le premier pas, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et… est-ce que tu l'as pour faire le deuxième?

Ariel initie alors leur deuxième baiser.

\- Et le troisième, rajoute la jeune femme en reposant ses lèvres sur celles de Sev une fois de plus, et le 4e, dit-elle en lui en donnant un autre. Et tous ceux d'après, si tu veux.

C'est donc en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse, sous une neige légère, entre Noel et le jour de l'an, que Ariel et Severus s'embrassent pour la première fois.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus passe doucement ses doigts froids contre la gorge de la jeune femme et sent une chaine autour du cou de Ariel. Il sort délicatement le bijou du col de la jeune femme et voit la bague qui y est accrochée.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, dit Sev en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard émerveillé.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Papa nous a tout expliqué, à Tom et moi, dit doucement le jeune potionniste en la guidant vers son petit appartement au dessus de la boutique où il travaille. Son autre vie, la venue d'un ange qui lui propose autre chose, dans un autre temps. Une vie où il pourrait avoir le choix, une famille… C'était toi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Comment tu…?

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié le plan, dit doucement Sev en la prenant par la main pour la faire entrer chez lui. Plutôt, mon autre moi n'a jamais oublié le plan. Tu savais que les voutes de Gringotts ont leur propre bulle temporelle, quand on paye pour ce service? Mon autre moi s'en ai acheté une dès le lendemain ou tu es allé le voir, le premier septembre 1991. Je sais tout, Ariel. Enfin, tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Alors, quand on était enfant tu…

\- Non, pas à ce moment là, non, dit le jeune homme en l'aidant à retirer son manteau. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi bien avant de tout savoir. Et quand je l'ai sue, je t'ai aimé encore plus, murmure Sev en s'avançant d'une démarche féline vers elle.

\- Quand j'ai comprise qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ses connaissances te soit transmises, par l'entremise de Harry, je vous ai aimé encore plus qu'avant, tous les deux, lui avoue la jeune femme en le regardant dans les eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent avec fougue et passion. Ariel sent les bras puissants de Sev la soulever par les fesses et elle enroule ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Ils se déshabillent mutuellement de gestes fébriles et impatients. Ariel n'a jamais vécu de rapprochements physiques de ce genre de sa vie. Mais elle sait qu'elle est prête. Qu'avec Severus, elle l'est depuis des lustres. Chaque touchés du jeune homme qu'elle souhaite comme amant est une décharge électrique dans son corps. Ses mains longues et élégantes qui parcourt son corps lui donnent des frissons incontrôlables. Ariel s'assoit à califourchon sur le jeune potionniste, une fois qu'ils ont rejoint son lit, et agrippe délicatement ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière et avoir accès à son cou. La jeune femme bouge lascivement sur l'érection en béton de Sev.

\- Ariel… il faut que je te dise quelque chose, alète Severus pendant que la jeune femme dévorait son cou de baisers brûlants.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en se redressant sur lui.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, Ariel.

\- Moi non plus, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il… il n'y a qu'avec toi que je voulais le faire.

\- Moi aussi, lui avoue Sev avant de la reprendre contre lui et de continué ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Même si il y a quelques gestes maladroits, tout se passe à merveille. L'aveu de chacun, qui se préserve pour l'autre, semble avoir brisé toutes les barrières entre eux. Ariel s'empale toute entière sur le membre fièrement dressé de Sev après un sort de contraception. Leurs ébats durent des heures et c'est vers minuit que les deux s'écroulent, épuisés et en sueur sur le lit aux draps blancs de l'ancien Serdaigle.

\- La première fois, hein? Dit Ariel avec un grand sourire à son amant.

\- D'accord, rectification, le première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui répond Sev sur le même ton, le souffle court.

\- J'aurais du te dire la même chose. C'était… Wow! Je ne veux plus jamais refaire ça sans toi!

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, lui murmure Sev à l'oreille en la prenant possessivement dans ses bras avant de s'endormir dans cette position.

Vers 9h00 du matin, Ariel se réveille dans une chambre qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle sent un corps chaud et rassurant derrière elle et se tourne vers celui-ci. Elle voit donc Sev, endormi contre elle, complètement détendu. Elle écarte délicatement, de ses doigts fins, une mèche de cheveux noirs du visage de son amant, mais retire rapidement sa main quand elle voit qu'elle l'a réveillé.

\- Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Shhhh, tout va bien, lui dit son amant. Plus tôt je me réveille et plus je passe de temps avec toi. Je suis heureux de voir que même quand je me réveille, tu es encore là. Ce n'est pas le cas, d'habitude.

\- Tu… tu rêves de moi? Demande Ariel, incrédule.

\- Depuis toujours, je dois avouer. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais cette personne. Tu sais ce qu'est l'hypermnésie?

\- Pas du tout, dit la jeune fille en fronçant des sourcils. C'est dangereux?

\- Pas du tout, dit le jeune homme en riant et en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son aimée. C'est la capacité de se remémorer des souvenirs vraiment, mais vraiment très loin dans son propre passé. Pour moi, ces souvenirs sont aléatoires. Je ne fais pas de lien particulier avec mes souvenirs. Mais je sais que je me rappelle de toi depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Quand je t'ai vue au Manoir Potter, je ne t'ai vue que de dos et je me rappelais de toi.

\- Je… Je venais vous voir, quand Tom et toi étiez très petits, explique Ariel sans entrer dans les détails. Mais quand Tom a eu 2 ans et demi, je n'ai pas pris le risque de me montrer à vous par la suite.

\- Je me souviens d'une fillette de plus ou moins 10 ans qui venait nous voir souvent, Tom, papa, Kreattur et moi à la maison. Elle jouait souvent avec Tom à son jeu préféré.

\- Ses blocs de bois, dit Ariel avec un sourire nostalgique. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou il a détruis nos tours.

\- Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec nous, dit Sev avec tendresse. Je crois qu'à l'époque, sans vouloir insulter papa, tu étais ma personne préférée en ce monde. Et je crois que dans cette vie, c'est de ta faute si j'aime autant les potions.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ariel, Sev poursuit. Il lui explique qu'il se rappelle quand elle lisait des histoires de dragon et d'épées à Tommy, mais qu'elle lui lisait des livres de potions. Elle lui racontait des histoires où les potions avaient une importance élevée. Comme quand une amie de Harry avait confondu un poil de chat et un cheveux avec du Polynectar. À chaque fois que Severus faisait une potion ensuite, il retrouvait un peu de ce sentiment de paix que lui faisait ressentir la jeune fille hors du temps, qui venait voir sa famille.

\- Quand je fais une potion, c'est un peu comme si tu étais là, dit Sev en embrassant les doigts de la jeune femme qu'il avait entrelacés aux siens.

\- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, mais c'est un peu différent. Quand je fais une erreur stupide en potions, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir ton autre toi, enseignant, avec un air réprobateur sur le visage, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux jeunes amants restent blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment avant que la nature ne les rappelle à la réalité. Une fois douchés, habillés et prêts pour la journée, Sev propose à la jeune femme d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans un restaurant à proximité. Il est loin d'être doué en cuisine.

\- Et comment tu peux être aussi doué en potions et aussi nul, selon toi, en cuisine? Demande la jeune femme qui ne comprend pas.

\- Les potions n'ont pas besoin d'avoir bon gout, se défend Severus.

Ariel éclate alors de rire, le bras droit autour de celui de Sev en allant vers le restaurant où Sev voulait les amener.

\- Ce qui est drôle, c'est que pour papa, c'est complètement le contraire, dit le jeune potionniste en attendant leurs repas. Il est génial en cuisine. Mais en potion… il pourrait tuer tout le monde! D'accord, mon autre moi n'a pas du tout aidé, mais depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé que papa aurait débloqué, dit Sev en haussant un sourcil.

\- On a chacun nos force et nos faiblesses, Sev, dit justement sa compagne en prenant une gorgée de café au lait avec un peu de cannelle. Si j'en croit Sirius, Remus et toi n'avez jamais brillées en métamorphose. C'est normal de ne pas être bon en tout.

\- Je sais, mais pour moi, mon père est un peu mon modèle, tu vois? C'est comme si c'était inconcevable pour moi qu'il ait des faiblesses.

\- Je comprends, dit doucement Ariel en remerciant d'un signe de tête la serveuse qui déposait leur plat devant eux.

Ils continuent de discuter pendant leur repas et Sev propose à la jeune femme d'aller voir Harry dans la journée. Elle accepte avec joie! Ça va faire changement de le voir avec son vrai corps et non l'astral quand elle voyage avec sa bague astronomique.

Dès qu'elle arrive avec Sev, c'est Tom qui les accueil en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère avec un sourire goguenard. L'Héritier de Serpentard présente sa fiancée en bonne et du forme à Ariel et la jeune femme ne comprends pas pourquoi Evans rajoute qu'elle est Né-Moldu après avoir dit son nom.

\- J'en ai pris l'habitude à Poudlard, dit la rouquine en haussant des épaules. Ce n'est pas comme ça à Beaubâton?

\- En fait, pas vraiment explique patiemment Ariel. Le statut de sang ne veut rien dire, alors on ne le dit pas. Là-bas, un sorcier est un sorcier, point barre.

\- Mais il y a une différence dans l'éducation, non?

\- Certes, avoue Ariel, mais on a des cours sur la vie sorcière. Et il n'y a pas que des enfants de non-sorcier qui les suivent. J'y étais inscrite dès ma première année et je suis une Black. Alors le nombre de sorciers dans tes ancêtres n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

\- Tu vois, ma puce, dit Tom en prenant Lily par la taille, je t'ai dit que les anglais étaient complètement dingues.

\- Idiot, soupire Lily avec un sourire en coin en levant les yeux aux ciel. ON EST anglais!

\- C'est ce que je dis, rajoute Thomas en lui ambrassent la tempe.

\- Tu es d'une logique implacable, dit la rouquine en riant.

\- Merci ma puce, dit Tom d'un air goguenard.

\- Il n'y a pas un Potter pour rattraper l'autre, soupire Sev à l'oreille de Ariel qui éclate de rire à son tour.

\- Tu en es un, je te signale, dit-elle.

\- C'est ce que je dis, dit Severus en reprenant les mots de son frère.


	16. Chapter 16

Ce soir-là, pendant que Ariel se faisait un plaisir d'écouter les anecdotes d'un peu tout le monde dans la maison Potter, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Harry va répondre.

\- Sev, tu peux venir ici, s'il te plait? Lui demande son père, l'air sérieux.

\- Bien sur, dit-il en se levant du divan en promettant à Ariel de revenir vite.

Pendant que la jeune femme est seule dans la pièce, elle décide d'aller à la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau dans cette maison qu'elle connait par cœur. Mais la pièce était déjà occupée.

\- Tom, arrête, dit la voix de Lily, assise sur le comptoir pendant que son fiancé lui dévorait le cou. Ton père pourrait entrer n'importe quand.

\- Il est avec Sev et ça avait l'air important, dit-il avant de retourner où ses lèvres étaient. Tu sais comment je te trouve le plus sexy? Demande le jeune homme à la rouquine qui passe ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeau de son futur époux.

\- Non, comment? Demande Lily avec un sourire suave.

\- Quand tu portes ma cravate de Serpentard, répond Tom. Mais quand tu ne portes QUE ça.

Ariel retient un gloussement et retourne au salon en se disant que c'est le genre de truc que James Potter à surement dit à Lily dans une autre vie, mais avec une cravate de Gryffondor. Maintenant, c'était Lucretia Malefoy qui sortait avec James depuis maintenant plus ou moins 6 mois. Le plus fervent Gryffondor avec la petite sœur Serpentard de Lucius Malefoy. Qui aurait cru ça?! Sirius et Remus étaient ensemble depuis des lustres maintenant.

Tom et Severus lui avaient expliqué comment Tom et Lily avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. James voulait faire une blague à la préfète de Gryffondor. Il avait demandé à Sev de faire du Polynectar pendant qu'il prendrait un cheveux de la rouquine pour prendre sa place et déclarer sa flamme à Mulcibaire, un puriste raciste de la pire espèce, concernant la supposé pureté du sang. Sev trouvait que c'était une blague vraiment dégradante pour Evans et en avait parlé à son grand frère. Ce dernier lui avait rappelé l'histoire que Sev lui racontait quand ils étaient petits, que l'ange de leur père leur avait raconté quand ils étaient très jeunes. Une certaine Hermione qui met un poil de chat dans son Polynectar. Sev avait donc décidé de faire le Polynectar demandé, mais de mettre l'un des poils de son chat dedans. Pattenrond avait presque la même couleur que la chevelure de Evans. Lily avait fini par apprendre le coup que Potter voulait lui faire et allait le massacrer elle-même à l'infirmerie. Mais Tom l'avait rattrapé juste à temps en lui disant qu'il y avait mieux que ça pour se venger. Tom et Lily avaient donc pris discrètement des photos de James sous son apparence de chat humanoïde et en avaient fait une fausse page de manuel de métamorphose sur les dangers d'une transformation manquée. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, toute l'école savait que Thomas Salazar Potter-Gaunt, descendant de Salazar Serpentard en personne, sortait avec une Née de Moldus de Gryffondor et ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde.

Quand Severus revient s'assoir à ses cotés, Ariel sort de sa bulle et lui demande si il va bien. Il a visiblement l'air secoué.

\- Mes grands-parents maternels sont décédés il y a plus ou moins une semaine, explique le jeune homme. Comme papa m'a adopté par le sang, je suis un mélange des Potter et des Prince. Je ne suis pas un Sang-Mêlé, comme je l'ai été… je suis le nouveau Lord Prince.

\- Et… comment tu te sens, à propos de ça? Demande la jeune femme en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

\- Je sais que mon autre moi en a toujours rêvé. Se faire reconnaitre par la famille qui l'a méprisé. Mais moi, je n'en ai rien à faire des Prince. Je suis un Potter depuis ma naissance et ça me va parfaitement.

\- Sev, tu sais que tu n'es obligé à rien, n'est-ce pas? Lui demande doucement la jeune femme.

\- Je sais, soupire Severus. Mais si je devenais Lord Prince, ça pourrait aider Tom dans ses plans de carrière. Il a toujours su qu'il voulait faire de la politique. Abolir les différences entre les Sangs, que les sorciers qui ne sont pas 100 % humain, comme Remus, puissent avoir une vie normale et se défendre en cas d'injustice, qu'une femme puisse prétendre au titre de ses parents au lieu que la famille ne s'éteigne. Ce genre de choses.

\- Et toi, Severus, dit doucement Ariel. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi, aider Tom, ou renier cette partie de ton patrimoine génétique? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, Sev. Mais si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, évite au moins de faire ce que tu ne veux pas, dit Ariel avec un sourire encourageant. Et n'oublis pas que peut importe ce que tu choisiras de faire, peut importe le titre que tu porteras ou pas, tu resteras un Potter, quoi que tu fasses.

\- Où étais-tu tout ce temps? Demande l'ex Serdaigle en prenant Ariel dans ses bras.

\- J'étais souvent avec toi, lui avoue la jeune femme. C'était trop difficile de rester loin longtemps.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire pareil, lui murmure Sev en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Si Sirius ne me donnait pas autant de tes nouvelles, j'aurais pris le premier portoloin vers la France pour te trouver.

\- J'aurais adoré que tu le fasses, dit Ariel sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Hey! Mes chastes yeux, dit Tom en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Et puis quoi encore? Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre, dit Sev à son frère.

\- Partant, quand je t'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure, dit Ariel, entre les bras de Sev, il n'y avait rien de chaste, Milord Serpentard. Quelque chose qui a rapport à une cravate verte et très peu de vêtements, il me semble, dit Ariel en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ça avait l'air intéressant, pourtant. À Beaubâton, on a pas de cravate. Sev, tu as encore la tienne? J'aimerais bien tester la suggestion de ton frère.

Le dit frère semble s'étouffer avec sa propre salive pendant que Sev ne comprenait plus rien. Ariel était littéralement en train de se foutre d'eux.

\- Tu avais raison, chuchote Tom à l'oreille de son frère. Elle est parfaite pour toi. Bon! Je vais reconduire Lily chez ses parents. On se voit bientôt j'espère, dit-il à Ariel.

\- Bien sur, dit Ariel en se levant et en faisant la bise à la française au frère de son amoureux. Et n'oublis pas la cravate, ajoute-t-elle avant que son visage s'éloigne du sien.

\- Jamais de la vie, dit-il en la sortant de la poche de son pantalon. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revue, « ange ».

Ariel tourne la tête vers Sev en haussant un sourcil. Il semblerait que Tom aussi sache pour elle. Sev lui explique qu'il a tout dit à son frère quand ils étaient jeune et que Sev est tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où il l'a vue au Manoir Potter.

Le visage de la jeune femme parcourt la pièce et voit un article encadré dans le salon de Harry qu'elle n'a jamais vue avant. Elle se lève donc pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

**_Les sombres secrets de Albus Dumbledore._**

_Ce matin le 4 avril 1960, à 7h30, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, entre dans le bureau du directeur pour lui faire signer de la paperasserie en lien avec l'administration de l'établissement. Mais voilà, contrairement à ses habitudes, le vénérable directeur n'ouvre pas à sa collègue. Inquiète, elle entre dans le bureau et ce qu'elle il voit lui glace le sang. Âmes sensibles, arrêtez votre lecture immédiatement. Elle voit son employeur, le bas du corps complètement exposé, l'anus dilaté d'où sort une substance gluante et blanchâtre. La robe par-dessus la tête et les mains crispées sur les bords de son bureau, à moitié couché sur le ventre sur son bureau. De plus, le directeur était MORT! Le professeur McGonagall retire le bas de la robe criarde de Dumbledore de sur sa tête et est sidéré de ce qu'elle voit. Il a le visage blanc, mort depuis la veille, les yeux rouges et un sourire niais au visage. _

_Selon le Magicolégiste, Albus Dumbledore serait mort pendant un jeu sexuel des plus tordu et aurait succombé à une asphyxiophilie ou plus communément appelée, une asphyxie érotique. Après analyse, le Magicolégiste a découvert que le sperme en Albus Dumbledore était celui de Gellert Grindelwald. Comment est-ce possible quand le sorcier est en prison depuis 1943, me direz-vous? Il se trouve que les enquêteurs ont trouvé une fiole plein de Polynectar qui donne l'apparence du sombre sorcier à l'âge de plus ou moins 20 ans. Nous ignorons qui est celui ou celle qui a participé à ce jeu sexuel étrange du directeur, mais il semblerait que se soit un bête accident pendant un acte sexuel inhabituel. L'enquête se poursuit, mais on ne peut pas dire que le Grand Albus Dumbledore est mort dans la dignité!_

_Rita Skeeter_

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas étrangère à ça? Demande Sev en la prenant par la taille en posant un baiser dans son cou.

\- C'est mon autre moi qui a tout planifié, explique Ariel. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire… Je…

\- Shhhut, tout va bien, Ariel. Ce n'est pas un reproche, ma belle. Et si ça peut faire en sorte que l'on soit enfin ensemble, ça me va très bien.

\- Je t'aime, Sev, dit la jeune fille pour la première fois de toutes ses vies.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ariel, et si c'était possible, je passerait chaque seconde de ma vie avec toi.


	17. Chapter 17

Quand les jeunes adultes doivent retourner à l'école pour leur dernière année, Ariel passe presque toutes ses nuits avec Severus. Comme il est au courant de tout, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait s'en priver. Elle lui fait même quelques suggestions de blagues sans conséquence pour alléger l'atmosphère trop studieuse au goût de son jumeau. C'est ainsi que tous les étudiants, sans exception, se retrouvent avec les cheveux arc-en-ciel et une combinaison de travail de mécanicien vert flou.

\- Il me semble qu'il vous manque un petit quelque chose, dit Lily en regardant James et Sirius d'un œil critique. Ah! Je sais!

Elle prend deux fourchettes, les transforme en casques de construction jaune fluo et leur met sur la tête.

\- Voilà! C'est parfait maintenant! Dit-elle en les prenant en photo. Je suis certaine que Tom et Ariel payeraient pour voir ça! Et ça nous fera un petit souvenir, dit-elle en dupliquant la photo et en leur en tendant une.

\- En passant, tu as eu des nouvelles de ta sœur depuis qu'elle s'est marié avec le gars qui fabrique des perces-trous? Demande Sirius.

\- Des PERCEUSES, Patmol, des PERCEUSES, le reprend la rouquine. Mais oui, Tom et moi sommes allé à son mariage en janvier et elle m'a écrit quelques lettres depuis. Elle… elle était anéantit quand elle a apprise qu'elle était stérile et ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais quand Sev l'a appris, il lui a promis de tout faire pour trouver une solution. Ça lui a redonné un peu d'espoir. Vernon a même proposé de le payer, mais tu connais Sev.

\- En effet, si c'est pour aider quelqu'un, il se lance corps et âme dans ce projet, dit Remus en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Il a fait la même chose pour moi.

Tous approuvent en regardant le Serdaigle à sa table, en grande discussion avec Pandora Johns et Xenophilius Lovegood. Il en avait fait du chemin, leur ami grognon et antisocial. En fait, depuis que Ariel était officiellement entrée dans sa vie, c'est comme si Severus se permettait ENFIN d'être celui qu'il a toujours été. Un garçon gentil, prévenant, toujours d'attaque pour aider quelqu'un et faire de son mieux pour ce qu'il croit juste.

Il avait finalement accepté d'être Lord Prince à la condition que son frère lui explique tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour exercer au mieux ses fonctions. Sirius et James s'étaient aussi proposé de l'aider dans son apprentissage, comme ils allaient devenir tous les deux Lord de leur famille respective. Harry avait été plus que fier de ses enfants et Rabastan ne se lassait pas de complimenter son compagnon sur la façon dont il avait élevé ses fils.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse avec moi, disait toujours Harry quand on lui demandait comment il avait fait pour élever deux jeunes hommes aussi fantastiques.

Très tard, un soir de mars, Ariel est en chemise de nuit dans les bras de son homme dans la tour des Serdaigle. Sev lui joue dans les cheveux d'un air absent. La jeune femme voit bien qu'il est en pleine réflexion, alors elle ne dit pas un mot.

\- El, je me demandais, pour la potion pour Tunie, tu as une idée?

\- Ça dépend, dit Ariel en se redressant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Que c'est une infection qui a endommagée son utérus, explique Sev en prenant une feuille de parchemin dans sa table de chevet. Et pour l'instant, j'ai trouvé ça, comme base de potion.

\- En fait, elle n'est pas stérile à proprement parler, dit Ariel en regardant le parchemin avec le dossier médical de la sœur de son amie. Il faut trouvé le moyen que « réparer » son utérus, Sev. Ferme les yeux, concentre toi, dit Ariel en caressant sa joue avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui guérit les blessures?

Sev s'exécute donc et se concentre. Il fait donc la liste, à haute voix, des substances qui guérissent le corps humain.

\- Les larmes de phénix! S'exclame Sev en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Shhhhhut! Dit l'un de ses colocataires de dortoir avec impatience.

Ariel et Sev mettent une bulle de silence autour d'eux et ricanent avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

\- Et je fais comment, pour aller porter une potion à base de larmes de phénix dans l'utérus de Tunie? Demande Sev en haussant un sourcil.

\- Facile, tu me laisses faire, mon cœur, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes dans le lit du Serdaigle. Et on avait pas un truc de cravate à tester?

Sans hésiter, Sev la prend par la taille et la couche sur lui en lui retirant sa robe de nuit légère.

Une semaine plus tard, c'était les vacances de Pâques et Ariel était dans la chambre de Pétunia avec Lily. Ariel avait une longue tige en verre incassable et Lily tenait la main de sa sœur, couchée sur son lit, les jambes bien écartée.

\- Respire profondément, dit Ariel à Pétunia. Je vais te mettre le gel anesthésiant.

Pétunia hoche la tête et ferme les yeux en prenant de grands respirations. Quand Ariel entre lentement la tige dans l'intimité de la Moldue, Lily sert un peu plus fort la main de sa sœur. Une fois bien gelée, Ariel met la potion de larmes de phénix dans la longue pipette et la replonge en Tunie jusqu'au col de l'utérus et dépose le liquide directement dans l'organe reproducteur de la jeune femme. Ariel lui explique qu'elle doit lever ses jambes en chandelle pour que la potion à base de larmes de phénix puisse se « promener » partout dans son utérus et le réparer.

Une fois la jeune femme rhabillée, elle remercie chaudement Ariel. Cette dernière lui assure que ce n'est rien et que c'est Severus qui a tout fait.

Ce soir là, Severus semble plus nerveux que d'habitude. Ariel s'inquiète et lui demande si il va bien.

\- Je me demandais quelque chose, dit lentement Sev, comme si il réfléchissait à chaque mot avant de les prononcer.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Ariel en se redressant pour se concentrer.

\- Si Dumbledore est hors d'état de nuire depuis 1960, pourquoi on ne s'est pas rencontré avant? Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour se revoir? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à Poudlard avec nous?

\- Au début, mes parents voulaient m'envoyer à Poudlard. Mais je me suis rappelé de mon ancienne vie et j'ai eu peur.

\- Peur de quoi? Demande Sev sans comprendre.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu peur de retrouver le même garçon amoureux fou de Lily Evans, dit Ariel en baissant la tête. De me retrouver dans le même bâtiment que toi et de revivre ça. Alors j'ai choisi de retourner à Beaubâton, comme la première fois. Quand on s'est vue à la fête du nouvel an, j'ai eu de nouveau un coup de foudre pour toi. Pour le garçon fantastique que tu étais devenu avec une vie plus douce avec des gens qui te ressemblent. Mais… tu avais l'air si mal à l'aise en ma présence. Alors je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer, murmure Ariel en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Quand… Quand Sirius m'a dit que tu lui parlais souvent de moi, lui demandant de mes nouvelles et tout le reste. Au début, je ne l'ai pas cru.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut importe la vie que tu as, tu restes la même personne, Severus. Un être brillant, perspicace, d'une logique implacable et comme tu es la personne la plus rationnelle que j'ai rencontré dans mes vies, je ne pensais pas que pour toi, tomber amoureux d'une inconnue était possible.

\- Tu n'as jamais été une inconnue, pour moi, tente de lui expliquer Severus en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il lui explique qu'il a toujours été heureux dans sa vie familiale et dans ses amitiés. Mais que pour lui, depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, quand ils étaient en première année, c'était une vraie torture que de ne pas la revoir, ne pas savoir si son amour dévorant pour elle était réciproque ou non. Que si ce n'était pas de Sirius, il aurait cru l'avoir rêvée ce soir là.

\- Si c'était possible, dit Sev en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, je retournerais en arrière pour te connaitre depuis toujours.

\- C'est… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Demande Ariel, incertaine.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi fort que d'être avec toi, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les doigts fins, mêlés aux siens.

\- Sev… Tu… tu sais que c'est possible, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu pourrais vraiment le faire? Lui demande Sev, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Elle acquiesce doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle lui dit que c'est possible, mais elle n'a aucune idée de comment faire pour que ça ne change pas les choses biens qu'ils ont fait. Mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence et la ruse de Severus. Il se lève lestement de son lit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller et va chercher un parchemin et un stylo dans son salon et revient auprès de la jeune femme dans son lit.

Toute la nuit, ils échafaudent un plan pour se rencontrer le plus tôt possible dans leur vie. Comme Harry était au courant du rôle de voyageuse de Ariel depuis des lustres, la jeune femme allait retourner en 1960, après la mort de Dumbledore, pour qu'il la retrouve à l'orphelinat de Provence et la ramener à sa famille. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il rencontre les Potter ET les Black avant. Il pourra donc leur expliquer comment il a reconnu la fillette aux yeux d'acier avec le pendentif aux armoiries de la famille Black. Harry en parlera donc avec Fleamont qui en parlera à coup sûr à sa femme, qui est une Black de naissance.

\- Mais… mais si tu ne m'aimes pas, dans cette autre version du monde? Demande nerveusement Ariel en le regardant, les yeux emplis de larmes contenues.

\- C'est impossible, dit Sev avant de l'embrasser avec passion. On est fait l'un pour l'autre, Ariel. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Même dans la ligne temporelle ou j'ai cru être amoureux de Lily, je suis convaincu que si elle n'a pas voulu de moi, c'est non seulement qu'elle me voyait comme un frère avant que mon autre moi ne lui dise cette horreur, mais que je t'ai toujours été destiné, Ariel. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi.

\- Moi non plus, lui répond Ariel avec conviction. Donc, quand est-ce que tu crois que ce serait le meilleur moment pour y retourner?

\- Pas cette nuit, lui dit Sev avec un regard de prédateur en s'approchant d'elle sur le matelas confortable du petit appartement au dessus de la boutique d'apothicaire.

\- Pas cette nuit, confirme Ariel en s'étendant sous le corps de son amant qui la couvre du sien.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, dit la jeune femme temporelle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ariel, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis heureux de te voir, moi aussi. Un thé?

\- Je suis désolée, soupire Ariel en se laissant aller dans le canapé derrière elle. Et c'est oui, pour le thé, s'il-te-plait.

Harry s'installe en face de la jeune femme pendant que Kreattur fait le service. Ariel le prend doucement dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Bon! Maintenant que tu sembles plus calme, explique moi ce qui se passe, dit doucement Harry.

Ariel lui explique en long et en large ce qu'elle veut faire, remonter dans le temps une dernière fois pour être avec sa famille plus tôt et aller à Poudlard avec ses frères et Sev.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas disparaitre comme mon double, dit Ariel, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que si je le faisais, c'est par pur égoïsme. J'ai envie de vivre avec ma famille, j'ai envie de vivre avec Sev, Tom, Kreattur et toi dans ma vie. Ne plus avoir à me cacher pour venir te voir. Grandir en même temps que mes frères, Severus et Tom.

Harry se lève doucement de son fauteuil et vient s'accroupir devant la jeune femme en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ariel, regarde moi, dit doucement Harry, ce que Ariel fait. Il n'y a rien, je dis bien RIEN, d'égoïste à vouloir ce que tu souhaites. Il n'y a rien d'égoïste à vouloir qu'une famille retrouve l'un de ses membres le plus rapidement possible. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai longtemps voulu aller te chercher dans cet orphelinat, en France. Mais je ne savais pas trop si j'avais le droit de le faire. Ariel, je serais honoré d'être la personne qui te ramène aux tiens, en 1960.

\- Je… je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, dit doucement la jeune femme en caressant la bague astronomique de ses doigts fins.

À sa surprise, elle sent le bijou se refermer. La bague était toujours ouverte, quand elle s'en servait ou quand elle voulait qu'elle apparaisse.

Un vieux souvenir lui revient donc en mémoire.

\- Ouverte, elle représente le monde. Fermée, elle représente l'amour. Tu comprendras le moment venu, lui avait dit son double. Je veux le faire, dit-elle alors avec assurance en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Et je veux que ce soit toi qui m'aide. Si… si tu es d'accord.

\- J'en serais honoré, Ariel. Il est plus que temps que je paye ma dette envers toi.

\- Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi, lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux. Et je te dois beaucoup aussi. Je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie, Harry. Pas parce que tu penses me devoir quelque chose.

Harry lui dit donc de le contacter en janvier 1960, quelques jours après l'adoption de Severus et Harry s'arrangera avec le reste.

\- Tu me fais confiance? Lui demande le père de famille.

\- Tu en doutes vraiment? Lui demande la jeune femme sur le même ton.

\- Laisse moi dix minutes, je reviens.

Ariel attend donc que Harry revienne avec fébrilité. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il prépare. Quand il est de retour, il lui donne une fiole où flotte un souvenir.

\- Va avant le 15 janvier 1960 et donne moi ça, dit l'ex Survivant. Je m'arrangerai avec le reste.

\- D'accord, dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

\- Nerveuse?

\- Plus que jamais, lui avoue Ariel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

La jeune Black prend Harry dans ses bras avant de souffler un bon coup et de se rendre au 13 janvier 1960.

C'est nerveuse comme 4 qu'elle frappe à la porte des « nouveaux » Potter. C'est Kreattur qui ouvre la porte et son visage s'illumine en la reconnaissant.

\- Petit Maitresse Ariel n'est plus petite du tout, dit l'elfe avec un grand sourire. Petite Maitresse Ariel est devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

\- Kreattur? Demande un Harry de 18 ans. Est-ce que ça va?

\- Très bien, Maitre Harry, dit Kreattur en prenant la main de Ariel dans la sienne et en l'amenant dans le salon. Maitresse Ariel est venu nous voir, Maitre Harry.

Harry se lève donc avec un Severus de 4 jours dans ses bras.

\- Oh! Morgane! S'exclame Ariel en prenant le bébé que Harry lui tend. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, nous avions le même âge. Coucou, mon cœur, roucoule Ariel en caressant doucement la joue avec tendresse de l'être humain miniature dans ses bras.

Bébé Severus se réveille doucement et lève ses petits points vers Ariel en gémissant légèrement. Il se saisi de l'un des doigts de la jeune femme de son petit point droit et semble ne jamais vouloir le lâcher.

\- Alors, demande Ariel en caressant la touffe de cheveux noirs de Sev. Comment ça se passe?

\- C'est… épuisant, dit Harry avec un sourire fatigué. Mais je dois avouer que j'adore ça. Je crois que pour moi, le plus difficile, c'est de donner son bain à Sevy. J'ai toujours peur de lui faire mal. En fait, c'est avec le cordon ombilical, que j'ai le plus de difficulté. Mais Kreattur m'est d'une aide plus que précieuse, dit Harry en remerciant l'elfe d'un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Crois moi, Harry, tu t'en sortiras très bien, lui assure Ariel en approchant Sev contre elle pour lui donner de sa chaleur.

Pendant ce temps, Kreattur habillait le petit Tom pour la journée. Ariel explique dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle est venu faire ici et donne à Harry la fiole que son double lui avait fait. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'a pas regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. Que les souvenirs lui étaient destinés qu'à lui et qu'elle avait respecté sa demande. Elle propose donc de continuer de s'occuper de bébé Sevy pendant que Harry va voir les souvenirs que son autre lui lui a laissé.

Une fois dans la Pensine, il se voit avec presque une vingtaine d'années de plus. Ce dernier est assis sur le lit dans sa chambre et semble parler à un miroir.

\- Bonjour moi, dit l'autre Harry. Ariel n'a aucune idée de ce que je fais. Elle a sollicité mon aide pour retrouver sa famille plus tôt dans le temps et je trouvais naturel de le faire pour elle. Elle nous a tant apporté. Nous avons, toi et moi, la famille dont nous avons toujours rêvée, avec Sevy et Tommy. J'ai un amoureux avenant, affectueux et extraordinaire avec nous enfants, que tu découvriras en temps et en heure. Nos fils sont devenus des hommes respectables et respectés, amoureux et pleins de rêves et d'ambitions. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Et tout ça, c'est à Ariel que nous le devons. Alors si je lui ai donné cette fiole pour toi, c'est pour qu'elle soit, à son tour, heureuse. Heureuse avec sa famille, heureuse à Poudlard et surtout, heureuse avec Severus. Elle ne semble pas l'avoir encore compris, mais ton fils cadet et Ariel sont des âmes sœurs, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Rogue à passé sa vie seul, que mon petit Sev s'est langui de Ariel depuis ses 11 ans, quand il l'a vue pour le première fois au Manoir Potter et que l'absence de Ariel, par la suite, le consumait de l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que je te suggère de rencontrer les Potter le plus tôt possible.

Le Harry du souvenir explique à celui de 1960 comment il a rencontré Fleamont Potter. Il est allé à Gringotts un matin du 15 janvier 1960 et quand le Gobelin à appelé Mr Potter, autant Harry que Fleamont se sont levé pour le rejoindre. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont commencé à discuter. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous après la banque pour parler un peu.

\- Dis lui que tu as des Black dans ta famille paternelle. Il en parlera à sa femme, ta grand-mère, Dorea Potter née Black. Il te fera à coup sur rencontrer sa belle-famille. Vos enfants, tous du même âge, pourront grandir ensemble et quand, en avril, Dumbledore kidnappera Ariel, tu te rappelleras d'elle. Tu pourras donc allé la chercher et la leur ramener.

Une fois le plan exposé au jeune Harry, celui-ci se promet de tout faire pour ramener Ariel aux siens, et à son fils.

Ariel reste pour les deux prochains jours et aide Harry et Kreattur avec les deux petits bouts de chou. Comme elle l'avait fait dans son enfance, Ariel raconte des histoires à Sev et Tommy. Elle leur raconte parfois l'histoire de deux frères, très différents tout en étant très fusionnels, qui étudient ensemble dans une grande école de Magie. Elle aide Tom à marcher, elle l'entend dire ses premiers mots de Fourchelang avec Harry et elle l'applaudit en même temps que Kreattur et Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demande Ariel à Harry, quand Tom siffle doucement en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

\- Il t'a appelé Ange, Ariel.

La jeune femme sourit doucement en prenant Tom dans ses bras et lui embrasse la joue avec affection.

Le 15 janvier, à 10h30, Harry James Potter est assis dans un des fauteuils confortable de Gringotts à coté d'un homme dans la cinquantaine, qui lui ressemble étrangement. Il sent le regard de l'homme à sa droite se poser sur lui plus d'une fois avec insistance.

\- Mr Potter, demande Gripsec, si vous voulez bien me suivre?

Harry se lève donc en même temps que l'homme à coté de lui.

\- Excisez-moi, jeune homme, mais je crois que c'est moi qu'on a appelé, dit l'homme plus âgé.

\- Il a bien dit Mr Potter, non? Demande Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Justement.

\- Oh! Vous en êtes un aussi? Je suis Harry, Harry James Potter, se présente le plus jeune en tendant la main vers son interlocuteur.

\- Lord Fleamont Potter, dit l'autre en serrant chaudement la main de son cadet. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres Potter en Angleterre, dit-il. Le reste de la famille s'est installé en Australie il y a quelques dizaines d'années déjà.

\- Mr Harry Potter, précise le Gobelin. Pouvez-vous me suivre, je vous pris?

\- Toutes mes excuses, Maitre Gripsec, dit Harry avec un sourire désolé.

Il propose rapidement à Fleamont de prendre un café ensemble après leur rendez-vous pour discuter un peu. Ce que le Lord accepte immédiatement. La première étape du sauvetage de Ariel peu commencer.

Les deux hommes Potter parlent de leur famille respective, Harry explique qu'il a adopté par le sang deux magnifiques petits garçons. L'un de un an et l'autre de quelques jours. Leur mère respective ont vécu l'enfer avant d'accoucher et Harry s'est sentit… connecté à ces deux gamins à la seconde où il les a vue. La mère de Tom est morte en couche alors que la mère de Severus était encore une adolescente quand elle a mis au monde son enfant. Fleamont parle avec affection de sa femme qui attend un enfant pour le mois d'avril, de son neveu et sa nièce qui n'ont que deux mois de plus que le jeune Severus.

\- Sirius et Ariel sont de vrais petits miracles pour notre famille. Il y a aussi Narcissa, qui a 5 ans, Bella, qui en a 7 et Andromeda, qui en a 9. Des fillettes plus qu'adorables, ces petites Black, dit Lord Potter avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Black? Demande Harry. Il parait que ma grand-mère paternelle était une Black de naissance. Mais comme c'est ma tante Moldue qui m'a élevé, elle n'a pas pu m'en dire plus, se désole Harry en prenant une gorgé de café. Je me suis toujours sentit comme… un électron libre, qui ne savait pas où il allait, dans la vie. Mais maintenant que j'ai Tommy, Sevy et Kreattur dans ma vie, je sens que je peux enfin m'enraciner quelque part.

\- Kreattur? Demande Lord Potter.

\- Un elfe de maison relié à la famille Black, qui m'a retrouvé quand j'ai atteint ma majorité magique. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Il a presque 100 ans! Vous imaginez?! Dire que je n'avais jamais entendu parlé du monde Magique avant mes 11 ans!

\- Le frère de ma femme a un elfe de maison qui s'appelle aussi Kreattur, dit Fleamont en fronçant des sourcils. Je lui ai déjà demandé d'où lui venait son nom. L'elfe m'a dit que c'était un hommage à un oncle. Il semble que votre elfe soit cet oncle, dit-il avec un sourire avenant. Si j'avais pu deviner un truc pareil en entrant à Gringotts ce matin!


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Kreattur, Tommy et Sevy font la rencontre de Lady Potter. Fleamont avait invité Harry et sa famille à venir au Manoir pour lui présenter son épouse et la famille de cette dernière. Quand Harry met Severus dans le parc où se trouve déjà Sirius et Ariel, les trois bébés s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Tom est debout en s'accrochant au parc et regarde les petits avec intérêt. Sevy lève les bras dans les airs et Tommy semble comprendre ce que son petit frère veut. Tom fait donc léviter légèrement les peluches du parc en rond autour des poupons. Sirius et Ariel semblent émerveillés de ce qu'ils voient.

\- Avoir deux enfants, à votre âge, Harry doit être très demandant, dit Walburga sans aucun jugement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est parfois compliqué, Lady Black, avoue Harry. Mais Kreattur m'est d'une aide précieuse. Parfois j'ai l'impression que Tom l'aime plus que moi, dit Harry en riant.

\- Je vous comprends tout à fait, dit Lord Black. Notre petite Ariel semble n'avoir d'yeux que pour notre elfe. Je crois qu'il l'impressionne au plus haut point! Dit le concerné d'un rire grave. Comme si il était pour elle ce que les Moldus appellent une… star de cinéma, il me semble.

\- Tout à fait, dit Dorea avec un souvenir avenant.

Cygnus et Druella proposent même à Harry de lui donner quelques trucs pour l'aider avec ses enfants. Ils en ont quand même 3! Et il semblerait que Bellatrix soit complètement gaga du petit Tom.

Les adultes discutent un long moment et Harry explique qu'il souhaite prendre des cours sur la société sorcière. Comme Tom aura une place privilégié au Magenmagot quand il en aura l'âge.

\- Tom est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard de par sa mère, explique Harry, qui se sentait maintenant en confiance au milieu de sa famille. Il faut que je lui enseigne les choses en conséquences. Mais comme j'ai grandi dans le monde Moldu, c'est un peu compliqué. Et la même chose pour Severus. Comme je l'ai adopté par le sang, il n'est pas le Sang-Mêlé qu'il aurait du être. Ce qui ne change absolument rien pour moi. Mais c'est tout de même un fait.

Orion propose donc à son cousin éloigné d'enseigner à ses fils tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir sur leur futur rôle de Lord en même temps que Sirius. Il invite aussi Harry à y participer pour voir ce qui se passe pendant ce genre d'apprentissage et il pourra guider ses fils quand ils en ressentiront le besoin quand ils seront grands. C'est avec humilité et reconnaissance que Harry accepte la proposition de Orion.

Harry est surpris de la tournure des événements. Lui qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille, avant, en avait une immense! Il n'était pas rare de recevoir chez lui les trois sœurs Black avec leur elfe de maison quand Cygnus et Druella devaient partir en voyage d'affaires. Harry avait pris la même décision que la première fois en écrivant la série des Harold Potier. Il avait maintenant 3 jeunes filles pour tester comment il allait écrire certaines scènes. Chacune avait ses moments et ses personnages préférés. Harry avait été soulagé quand Bella avait dit détester Lord Voldemort et qu'il méritait d'être chauve pour le reste de sa vie!

\- Comment on peut être charismatique, quand on a même pas de nez? Avait demandé Andromeda avec une grimasse de dégout, sous les ricanements de Bella et Cissa.

\- C'est un méchant, Meda! Avait dit Bella. C'est normal qu'il soit aussi laid dehors que dedans. Ça prévient les gens.

Le jour fatidique de l'enlèvement de Ariel arrive et Harry s'était arrangé avec Kreattur pour qu'il attende Doge à l'orphelinat français et amène la petite Ariel chez Harry dès que Doge fout le camps de là.

\- Tout c'est passé comme prévu? Demande Harry à l'elfe.

\- Oui, Maitre Harry, dit Kreattur en déposant la fillette dans le berceau de Severus.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir expliquer aux Black que Ariel est leur fille. À cette heure-ci, ils l'ont probablement oublié.

\- Kreattur peut proposer quelque chose?

\- Bien sur, dit Harry.

\- Kreattur peut juste ramener petite Maitresse Ariel dans son lit, comme si de rien n'était. Dans le rituel du traitre, il dit que les souvenirs leur reviendront seulement si ils retrouvent l'enfant perdu. Mais si elle n'est pas perdu, ils n'ont aucune raison de l'oublier.

\- Kreattur! Tu es un génie! Dit le jeune homme en prenant l'elfe par les épaules en le regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. Mais comment on va au Square. Ariel m'a expliqué que Dumby s'est servi du sang de Orion… mais nous. Le Square est une véritable forteresse quand on y est pas invité.

\- Kreattur peut entrer et sortir comme il veut, dit-il avec un sourire de Gobelin. Kreattur reste Kreattur, peut importe l'âge qu'il a.

Harry approuve d'un signe de tête et propose à Kreattur d'attendre 4h30 du matin avant de ramener Ariel. Pour être certains que la Ariel de 38 ans ait tué Albus avant de ramener le bébé chez lui. Avec tous ces changements dans le temps, Harry finit par s'y perdre. Il reçoit parfois la visite de Ariel à 11 ans, ou entre ses 11 et ses 18 ans, et ce de façon tout à fait aléatoire. Mais l'ex Survivant avait confiance en Ariel. Il était certain que cette ligne temporelle allait être enfin la bonne! Albus allait disparaitre dans quelques minutes, Ariel allait retrouvé enfin sa place définitivement dans la famille Black, elle allait rendre Sev plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toutes ses vies. Dans une heure, tout allait reprendre sa place. Dans une heure, Kreattur allait amener Ariel chez elle.

L'elfe prend donc doucement la fillette, avec Sevy blottit contre elle et la gamine avait un bras possessif autour du bébé de presque 3 mois. Sevy gémit dans son sommeil pour montrer son mécontentement de se faire arracher son doudou humain. Harry le prend donc avec lui et l'emmène dans son lit pour dormir avec lui pour le rassurer.

Kreattur entre au Square aussi facilement que dans sa jeunesse. Il dépose Ariel dans le lit commun qu'elle partage avec Sirius et il réanime sa jeune version et répare son nez en un claquement de doigts.

\- Comment oncle Kreattur à su? Demande l'elfe au service du Square.

\- Oncle Kreattur l'a sentit. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demande le plus vieil elfe avec inquiétude en regardant le visage de son jeune double sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Kreattur va bien, merci. Mais le méchant barbu à enlevé petite Maitresse.

\- Oncle Kreattur l'a ramené, regarde. Lord et Lady Black ne savent rien. Garde ça pour toi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Le méchant barbu a été puni à la hauteur de ses crimes. Et n'oublis jamais, Kreattur. Nous servons la grande famille Black avec fierté et dignité. Ne l'oublis jamais. Oncle Kreattur l'a oublié, avant. Maitre Harry a ramené Oncle Kreattur sur la voie.

\- Oncle Kreattur est un model, pour Kreattur. Kreattur est heureux et honoré de porter son nom, dit le jeune elfe en s'inclinant devant son « oncle ».

\- Je suis fier que tu porte mon nom, Kreattur, dit le plus vieux. Continue d'être un membre loyal de cette famille, Kreattur. Parce que c'est comme ça que tous te voient, sous ce toit.

Et Oncle Kreattur repart comme il était venu pour faire son rapport à Harry. Mais quand il arrive, il se rend compte qu'il devra le faire plus tard. Harry, Tommy et Sevy sont profondément endormis dans le lit du Maitre des lieux. Le jeune homme à chacun de ses fils dans ses bras, les lunettes de travers sur son nez et la lumière de la table de chevet encore allumée. Kreattur retire doucement les lunettes de Maitre Harry, ensuite, ses chaussures pour finalement éteindre la lumière avant d'aller lui-même se coucher du sommeil du juste.


	20. Chapter 20

Vers 7h30 du matin, Kreattur va répondre à la porte, un peu chiffonné par le manque de sommeil. Il déglutit difficilement quand il voit Lord Potter sur le seuil de la porte de leur modeste maison.

\- Kreattur, dit Lord Potter avec autorité, je veux voir Harry. Est-il présent?

\- Kreattur va réveiller le Maitre, Lord Potter, dit l'elfe en guidant Fleamont vers le salon en faisant apparaitre un service à thé et les biscuits préférés de Harry sur la table basse.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit le Lord en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

Harry se rafraichi rapidement et s'habille en vitesse quand Kreattur le réveille pour lui dire qui l'attend dans le salon. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry est inquiet. Il n'a jamais vue Lord Potter aussi sérieux.

\- Fleamont, est-ce que tout va bien? Demande le jeune homme en s'assoyant en face de son chef de famille.

\- C'est Dorea, dit simplement l'homme âgé.

\- Dorea?! Est-ce que le bébé va bien? Elle est en travail?

\- Non, Julius n'est pas encore là, dit Fleamont qui voit l'air surpris de son jeune vis-à-vis.

\- Un problème?

\- Non, répond Harry. C'est juste que je pensais que vous alliez l'appeler… aucune importance. Expliquez moi tout.

Fleamont explique qu'il s'est réveillé cette nuit et sa femme avait l'air plus qu'agité. Comme elle a un sommeil très profond et qu'elle fait souvent des cauchemars, il a pour habitude, avec sa permission, de la Legilimancier pour la sortir de son mauvais rêve.

\- Mais ce que j'y ai vue! Harry! Elle était atteinte d'un rituel pour oublier Ariel! Tu te rends comptes?! Un rituel qui visait TOUS les Black! Alors je suis allé voir Orion se matin et quand je lui ai parlé de Ariel, il m'a dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle était dans son berceau avec Sirius. Walburga m'a alors guidé vers la petite et en effet, tout allait bien. Je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. Et comme toi, tu as du sang Black au ¼, je me demandais si tu avais ressenti quelque chose.

Harry réfléchi intensément avant de répondre à Lord Potter. Il aime sa nouvelle famille et ne veut pas lui mentir. Il lui demande donc si il est au courant de comment la famille Black aurait commencée.

\- Dorea m'a raconté cette histoire, oui. Leur ancêtre, Nigrum, aurait sauvé un poulain centaure de chasseurs d'ingrédients et l'aurait ramené à son troupeau, de là vient leurs prénoms en rapport avec l'astronomie. Mais en quoi cela concerne notre histoire? Demande Fleamont sans comprendre.

Harry lui explique que l'histoire ne se termine pas là. Il lui raconte alors ce que la grande Ariel avait expliqué à son jeune double pour lui expliquer les pouvoirs de la bague astronomique. Ses pouvoirs, que chaque médaillon de protection Black a le potentiel de devenir une bague astronomique et que seul le plus jeune des jumeaux magiques peut devenir un voyageur. Que dans le cas qui nous occupe, c'est Ariel et que Sirius est ce qu'on appelle, un protecteur.

\- Et comment tu en sais autant?

\- Ariel me l'a dit, dit simplement Harry. Je peux vous monter quelque chose, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de garder ça pour vous. Les Black n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Ils auraient peur pour rien.

Fleamont lui fait même un serment sorcier pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Harry va chercher sa pensine et le souvenir que son autre lui lui a laissé par l'entremise de la Ariel de 18 ans.

\- Elle s'est débarrassé de Dumbledore? Demande Fleamont en sortant du souvenir.

Harry lui tend donc la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin qui venait d'arriver. Il était maintenant 9h30.

**_Les sombres secrets de Albus Dumbledore._**

_Ce matin, à 7h30, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, entre dans le bureau du directeur pour lui faire signer de la paperasserie en lien avec l'administration de l'établissement. Mais voilà, contrairement à ses habitudes, le vénérable directeur n'ouvre pas à sa collègue. Inquiète, elle entre dans le bureau et ce qu'elle il voit lui glace le sang. Âmes sensibles, arrêtez votre lecture immédiatement. Elle voit son employeur, le bas du corps complètement exposé, l'anus dilaté d'où sort une substance gluante et blanchâtre. La robe par-dessus la tête et les mains crispées sur les bords de son bureau, à moitié couché sur le ventre sur son bureau. De plus, le directeur était MORT! Le professeur McGonagall retire le bas de la robe criarde de Dumbledore de sur sa tête et est sidéré de ce qu'elle voit. Il a le visage blanc, mort depuis la veille, les yeux rouges et un sourire niais au visage. _

_Selon le Magicolégiste, Albus Dumbledore serait mort pendant un jeu sexuel des plus tordu et aurait succombé à une asphyxiophilie ou plus communément appelée, une asphyxie érotique. Après analyse, le Magicolégiste a découvert que le sperme en Albus Dumbledore était celui de Gellert Grindelwald. Comment est-ce possible quand le sorcier est en prison depuis 1943, me direz-vous? Il se trouve que les enquêteurs ont trouvé une fiole pleine de Polynectar qui donne l'apparence du sombre sorcier à l'âge de plus ou moins 20 ans. Nous ignorons qui est celui ou celle qui a participé à ce jeu sexuel étrange du directeur, mais il semblerait que se soit un bête accident pendant un acte sexuel inhabituel. L'enquête se poursuit, mais on ne peut pas dire que le Grand Albus Dumbledore soit mort dans la dignité!_

_Rita Skeeter_

\- Dans la première ligne temporelle, elle a grandit dans un orphelinat Moldu en France. C'est Madame Maxime qui l'a reconnu, explique Harry.

\- Qu'elle ait grandit avec nous ou pas, elle reste une Black, en voilà la preuve, dit Fleamont avec un sourire satisfait en reposant le journal. Tu as sauvé nos familles, Harry, dit le Lord en se levant et en prenant Harry dans une étreinte virile. Jamais je ne l'oublierai!

Lord Potter reste encore un moment et passe presque tout son temps avec Tommy et Sevy. Dire que ce minuscule bébé est l'âme sœur de sa nièce! Si il ressemblera à son père adoptif, il ne peut qu'être heureux de la situation.

Le 27 avril, vers 19h00, Harry reçoit un Patronus en forme de cerf qui lui demande de venir au Manoir Potter. Le cerf est l'animal sur les armoiries des Potter, il comprend maintenant d'où vient cette forme pour le Patronus et l'Animagus de son paternel, dans une autre vie. Il y va donc immédiatement en laissant Tommy et Sevy à Kreattur. Dès qu'il arrive, Fleamont l'accueille, vraiment heureux et le guide vers une chambre.

\- Harry, je te présente James Fleamont Potter, dit Lord Potter en lui mettant le bébé dans ses bras.

\- James?! Mais…

\- J'ai compris, Harry, dit doucement Fleamont. Ta grand-mère, une Black de naissance, notre grande ressemblance, comment je me suis sentit connecté à toi aussi rapidement. Ton regard nostalgique, à chaque fois que tu regardes le jeune Sirius. Ta surprise, quand j'ai dit que mon fils s'appellerais Julius. Et Kreattur, bien sur. J'ai compris que tu étais mon petit fils, Harry. Et je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi! Et c'est en hommage à l'homme qui se tient devant moi, que j'ai nommé mon fils James.

\- Mais… quand voyage dans le temps… on peut finir à Azkaban, non? Demande Harry, de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu ailles là pour avoir sauvé nos vies, Harry.

\- Merci… grand-père.


	21. Chapter 21

Les années passent et la génération de Tom et Severus grandie avec eux. Ariel et Sev sont déjà fusionnels et les adultes autour se doutent déjà du lien magique entre eux. Sirius ne voit pas du tout Severus comme un rival qui lui vole l'attention de sa sœur, il est trop occupé à jouer au casse-cou avec son petit frère, Regulus et James, son cousin. Les trois petits garçons, Jay, Siri et Sev semblent déjà être les Maraudeurs qu'ils deviendront à Poudlard. Le jours des 7 ans de Sev, le petit sorcier reçoit une lettre de Gringotts avec une petite boite en bois, adressée à son père. Sans trop comprendre, il va voir ce dernier pour la lui apporter. Harry le remercie et l'ouvre avec curiosité. C'est une fiole de souvenir et une autre fiole avec un liquide violet et opaque.

C'est plus que perplexe que le jeune père va dans sa chambre pour regarder ça en remerciant son cadet, qui retourne aux festivités de son anniversaire. Quand il entre dans le souvenir, il fronce des sourcils. On dirait Sev, mais à presque 20 ans. C'est quand il ouvre la boche que Harry voit qu'il avait raison.

\- Bonjour, papa, dit le jeune homme en face de lui. Je sais ce que Ariel a fait. En fait, c'était mon idée. Et comme le professeur Rogue de ta jeunesse, j'ai utilisé sa voute temporelle à Gringotts pour y stocker quelques souvenirs pour l'autre moi, Gripsec a pour instruction de vous les donner à des dates précises. Mais Sevy est encore bien trop jeune pour ce que j'ai à te demander. C'est… c'est Remus, papa. Dans la première ligne temporelle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé Fenrir Greyback mordre Remus pour que ses parents se plis à sa volonté. Dans la deuxième, Greyback l'a mordu aussi, mais c'était un accident. Un loup de sa meute avait dépassé les limites de leurs terres et Greyback voulait le ramener, comme il était son Alfa, c'était sa responsabilité. Remus s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il se fera mordre le 14 janvier 1967, entre 19h00 et 21h00. L'autre fiole de la boite est une potion pour endormir Fenrir Greyback avant qu'il ne morde Remus. C'est un mélange de tranquillisant pour Grizzly et de Tue-Loup. Crois moi, ça fera l'affaire. Il te faut juste une flèche et un fusil. Il ne faut en aucun cas tuer Greyback! Sa meute à besoin de lui.

Le grand Severus lui explique le lieu et l'heure exacte où il doit se rendre pour éviter à Remus de se voir comme un monstre pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Papa, je sais que tu as aimé Remus comme un oncle, d'où tu viens, et pour moi, il est devenu un frère. S'il te plait, fais ça pour lui. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime papa, Sev.

Et le souvenir prend fin. Harry sort de sa pensine, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que Severus était une personne extraordinairement brillante. Il n'en a jamais douté, c'est dans sa nature, peut importe où et quand. De la Terreur des Cachots à Sevy, il reste une personne loyale jusqu'à la mort.

Il se lève donc d'un air déterminé, il avait un Maraudeur à sauver dans moins de 5 jours.

Il confit donc Sev et Tom à sa grand-mère pour la journée le lendemain et James est aux anges. L'humour de Tom et l'intelligence de Sev sont parfaits pour faire des blagues. Harry va donc dans un magasin Moldu spécialisé en chasse et pêche.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, puis-je vous aider?

\- En effet, dit Harry avec un sourire avenant. Il y a un ours qui rôde près de chez moi. Je me demandais si vous aviez des trucs pour l'endormir? Que les gens de la faune puissent venir le chercher, vous voyez. L'amener dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de danger, ni pour lui, ni pour des humains. J'ai déjà le sédatif, mais pas les armes donc j'ai besoin.

\- Ah! Un amoureux de la nature! C'est très respectueux à vous de ne pas vouloir le tuer, le félicite le vendeur. Pour la chasse à l'ours, j'ai une arbalète parfaire pour vous. J'ai aussi des flèches tranquillisantes. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre votre produit là dedans, vous visez l'ours et le truc, c'est de viser le cou. C'est le plus efficace.

Il explique à Harry tout ce qu'il doit savoir, reçoit un petit sort de confusion quand il lui demande son permis de chasse et Harry retourne chez lui avec tout son attirail.

Il va tout porter chez lui et retourne au Manoir Potter chercher ses enfants. Quand il arrive, il voit une tornade de cheveux vert Serpentard passer devant lui. C'est ensuite Sev et Tom qui passent. Il agrippe Tom par le bras doucement et lui demande ce qui se passe.

\- James a dit que les Serpentard étaient tous des méchants, alors Sev a fait une potion et l'a mis dans le shampoing de Jay. Alors maintenant, il est un Serpentard avec les cheveux qui vont avec, dit Tom avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Sev! Viens ici!

Il voit alors son cadet venir vers lui avec un visage impassible. Bon, ça commence, soupire intérieurement Harry.

\- Sev, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demande doucement Harry.

\- Il a insulté Tom! Dit Sevy, d'un air grave. Il a dit que tous les Serpentard étaient des méchants! Tom est le dernier vrai Serpentard! Il avait pas le droit de dire ça de mon frère!

\- James! S'exclame Dorea qui avait tout entendu. James Fleamont Potter! Amène tes fesses ici!

Harry, Tom, Sev et James sont surpris du ton employé par Dorea, qui est toujours la douceur incarnée, habituellement. Intimidé par le ton de sa mère et l'emploi de son nom complet, James arrive, le tête basse.

\- Oui, mère? Demande ce dernier.

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire que tous les Serpentard sont méchants? Tu trouves que Meda, Bella et Cissa sont méchantes? Demande doucement Dorea en se penchant vers son fils.

\- Non, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Tu trouves que moi, je suis méchante?

\- Non! Jamais! Dit James, alarmé.

\- Pourtant, je suis une Serpentard, mon grand, dit sa mère, visiblement peinée.

\- Mais… maman, je suis désolé, dit James en s'élançant dans les bras de sa mère. Tu n'es pas méchante, jamais. Tu es la personne la plus gentille du monde! Mais… mais Sirius m'a dit que le premier Serpentard voulait tuer tous les enfants de Moldus. Qu'il avait même laissé un monstre à Poudlard pour les tuer.

\- Jamie, écoute moi, dit doucement sa mère. Salazar Serpentard était l'un des directeurs et fondateurs de cette école. Je suis certaine que cette école était une fierté pour lui. Si il a vraiment mis un monstre, dedans. Je crois que c'est plus pour la protéger, en cas de problème, tu ne penses pas?

\- Mais il ne voulait pas que les enfants de Moldus entrent à Poudlard, insiste James.

\- Et qui a dit ça? Demande Dorea avec patience. Salazar est mort il y a presque 900 ans, mon chéri. On peut faire dire ce que l'on veut, aux morts. Je peux te donner un conseil?

\- Oui, dit Jay, en larmes.

\- Ne crois que ce que tu peux vérifier. Ça va te sauver de bien des ennuis, à l'avenir. Et présente tes excuses à Tom, tu veux?

\- Oui, maman.

Depuis ce temps, James n'a plus jamais insulté un Serpentard. Ce qui a solidifié sa relation avec Sev, à sa plus grande joie. Il ne pensait pas que cette simple phrase allait mettre son cousin si en pétard! Sev avait fini par lui avouer que son héro était son père et que ce dernier, même si il avait étudié à Gryffondor, avait failli aller à Serpentard. Et insulter les Serpentard, c'était comme insulter Harry.

Pendant la journée du 14 janvier, Harry se préparait avec son grand-père pour la chasse au loup-garou. Fleamont savait que le Sev de l'autre ligne temporelle avait laissé un indice sur la futur morsure du jeune Remus. Et comme les Potter excellaient à la chasse. Quand son petit-fils lui avait expliqué la situation, Lord Potter s'était immédiatement proposé pour l'épauler. Sev et Tom étaient au Manoir avec James et Dorea.

À 18h00, ils transplanent en bordure de la foret près de la petite maison des Lupin. Fleamont perd les couleurs de son visage quand il voit un gamin châtain de l'âge de son fils, sortir de la maison, passer par-dessus la petite barrière autour du terrain et s'enfoncer dans la foret.

\- On se désillusionne et on le suit, dit Harry, approuvé par son grand-père.

Quand le petit Remus s'est enfoncé bien profondément dans la foret, Harry entend un mouvement à leur gauche. Un grondement sourd près d'eux se fait de plus en plus fort. C'est à ce moment qu'ils le voient, Fenrir Greyback! Fleamont prend l'arbalète dans son dos et vise le loup-garou. D'une seule flèche, il vise le coup du lycanthrope, qui s'écroule dans la neige.

\- Il y en a un deuxième dans les parages, grand-père, le prévient Harry. Greyback était venu ramené un loup qui s'est perdu à sa meute.

Le jeune homme donne donc la deuxième flèche à Fleamont qui recharge son arme et Harry stupéfixe le jeune Remus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener à sa famille. Fleamont fait mouche aussi facilement que la première fois et lévite les loup-garou pour les mettre à l'abris sous des arbustes. Greyback et le membre de sa meute sont vulnérables jusqu'au levé du soleil, avec la potion de Severus dans leur système.

Pendant ce temps, Harry retire le sort sur le jeune garçon et l'emmène à la maison d'où il l'a vu sortir ¾ d'heure plus tôt.

\- Merlin! Remus! S'exclame une femme de plus ou moins 40 ans. Merci, monsieur! Que c'est-il passé?

\- Je chassais avec mon chef de famille quand j'ai vue ce jeune garçon sortir de cette maison. Une fois dans la foret, des loups allaient l'attaquer. Mais Fleamont et moi nous en sommes occupé. Tout va bien. Il ne lui ai rien arrivé.

\- Comment puis-je vous remercier, monsieur, demande la mère de Remus. Vous avez sauvé mon fils!

\- C'est naturel, madame. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me donner de ses nouvelles dans quelques jours. Pour savoir qu'il va bien. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou quand vous le souhaiterez. Mon nom est Harry Potter.

Harry retourne sur ses pas pour rejoindre son grand-père. Une bonne chose de faite! Remus a été sauvé et les deux loup-garou sont à l'abris jusqu'à demain matin quand il se réveilleront, juste avant la transformation.

C'est avec le sentiment du devoir accompli qu'il retrouve ses fils et remercie mentalement Severus.


	22. Chapter 22

Environ une semaine plus tard, Harry reçoit un hibou de Mme Lupin. Elle l'invite à prendre le thé avec ses enfants pour lui donner des nouvelles de Remus et que les 3 jeunes hommes puissent faire connaissance. C'est ainsi de 3 jours plus tard, Harry débarque avec Tom et Sevy à la résidence Lupin.

Pendant que les deux parents discutent, Remus accroche assez facilement avec Sevy, alors qu'il semble intimidé par Tom. Mais Sevy fait tampon entre les deux et Remus se détend doucement en présence du grand frère de son nouvel ami.

Au mois de mars, pour les vacances de Pâques, les familles Potter, Black, Malefoy, Lestrange et Tonks se réunissent pour célébrer l'équinoxe de printemps. Comme Mme Lupin est seule avec son fils, Lord Potter les invite aussi. C'est ainsi que James, Sirius, Regulus et Ariel refont connaissance avec le 4e Maraudeurs. Andromeda avait épousé Theodore Tonks pendant les vacances de Yule. Comme Tonks n'avait pas vraiment d'argent, Druella et son mari avait modifié la dote de leur fille pour acheter un petit cottage au jeune couple qui n'avait pas fini leurs études post Poudlard. Ted Tonks était stagiaire au Ministère alors que Andromeda faisait des études en Médicomagie.

De son coté, Mme Lupin était très émue de voir son fils si bien entouré. Remus a toujours été un garçon solitaire. Ils habitaient dans la maison de son défunt mari et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enfants dans leur secteur. Remus s'était toujours senti intimidé par les enfants Moldus. Il avait toujours peur de faire de la magie sans le faire exprès et de se faire rejeter. Mais le petit Severus l'avait introduit dans son cercle d'amis.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait, quand il avait croisé le regard le plus bleu de sa vie, en rencontrant Remus Lupin. Un bleu qui lui faisait pensé à la mer. Il se sentait… en paix, quand Remus était dans la même pièce que lui. Comme si la présence de ce garçon calmait ses ardeurs de farceur invétéré. Comme si Remus calmait l'électricité dans l'air, ou en lui.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient inséparables, le contrat de mariage qui allait les unir leur allait parfaitement. Bellatrix, quant à elle, avait refusé la proposition de ses parents de l'unir à Rodolfus Lestrange. Elle le trouvait vraiment trop vieux pour elle. Son petit frère avait l'âge de oncle Harry!

Et c'est justement en cet occasion que Harry rencontre Rabastan Lestrange. Le jeune homme trouve bizarre d'accrocher aussi rapidement avec une personne qui a essayé de le tuer dans une autre vie. Mais sans Lord Voldemort, Rabastan était un jeune homme doux, légèrement timide et très drôle une fois à l'aise. Harry se surprend à craquer pour lui. En tournant la tête, Harry voit Tom, Sev, Lucius et Rodolfus en grande discussion.

Remus leur explique que sa mère et lui vivent à coté d'une meute de loup-garou.

\- Ils sont super gentils, dit Remus avec enthousiasme. Maman a appris à Lya, la femme de leur Alfa, comment faire des paniers en osier. Mais cette année, le Ministère a encore diminué leur territoire. Quand ils se transforment, ils n'ont pas encore intégré les nouvelles limites, alors des fois, ils en sortent sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Et il se passe quoi, dans ce temps-là, demande Tom avec intérêt.

\- Il y a des Aurors qui attendent juste qu'un membre de la meute mette une orteil dehors pour l'abattre, dit Remus avec tristesse. Comme si ils n'étaient que des bêtes sauvages! Mais quand ils redeviennent eux-mêmes, ils sont des pères, des mères, des enfants… C'est dégueulasse!

Le cerveau de Tom se met alors en ébullition. Il sait qu'il deviendra Lord Serpentard à sa majorité. Il est certain qu'il pourrait changer les choses si il réussissait à convaincre d'autres représentants, de donner une voix à ces gens marginalisés pour être ce qu'ils sont. Surtout qu'il sait que ce Remus a évité le pire, grâce à son père. Il sait que dans l'histoire originale de leur vie, Remus avait été mordu par Greyback, que ce dernier défendait bec et ongles. Il parle de son idée à Lucius et Rodolfus, qui sont les Héritiers des titres de leurs pères. Il est soulagé de voir qu'ils sont tous les deux réceptifs à l'Héritier de Serpentard. Si la notoriété de son ancêtre peut lui être utile, alors tant mieux!

\- Alors, Mumus, demande Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon, qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez de bon?

Remus se sent rougis légèrement en expliquant son point de vue à son ami. Sirius, plus sérieux que d'habitude sur ce sujet épineux, comprend tout à fait le point de vue de son ami.

Sirius prend donc Remus par les épaules et le guide vers son père. Le jeune Black explique la situation à ce dernier et lui explique que c'est Remus qui en a eu l'idée. Définitivement, ce jeune homme avait une sensibilité et un sens morale très développé, se dit Lord Black en voyant son fils qui semble fondre, en compagnie de ce jeune homme aussi discret qu'assoiffé de justice. Lord Black regarde sa grande famille avec un soupir de satisfaction. Depuis que le jeune Harry était entré dans leur vie avec ses deux fils, il y avait eu énormément de changement. Les familles dites « sombres », au Magenmagot, semblaient plus nuancées et de la lumière aussi. Les Black avaient toujours influencé les familles sombres alors que les Potter faisaient de même avec celles de la lumière. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Harry, qui avait solidifié leurs familles, Potter et Black travaillaient main dans la main depuis 6 ans maintenant. Décidément, ce jeune homme ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, se dit-il en voyant Rabastan flirter avec ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps, les femmes du groupe discutent avec enthousiasme avec Mme Lupin. Elles leur donnent tout leur soutien en apprenant le décès de Mr Lupin moins d'un an auparavant. Mme Lupin est soulagée de ne voir aucune pitié dans les regards de ces femmes de pouvoir. Druella propose même un emploi à Mme Lupin. Martha est plus que surprise quand elle apprend que Mme Black cherche une gouvernante pour le Manoir Black.

\- Nous avons essayé plusieurs personnes, explique Druella. Mais aucune d'elles n'est resté très longtemps. L'une d'entre elle a déjà frappé notre petite Bella, dit Mme Black avec les larmes au bord des yeux. Pendant un long moment, Bella en voulait à la terre entière et particulièrement aux Nés de Moldus, comme cette femme l'était. Harry a discuté longtemps avec elle, pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Maintenant, elle va mieux. Mais elle reste craintive, se désole Druella. Mais j'ai vue comment elle se sentait bien, avec vous, Martha. C'est pourquoi je serais ravie que vous vous occupiez de Cissa et Bella quand mon mari et moi devons partir en voyages d'affaire.

Druella lui explique en quoi consiste le poste. Elle gérerait les elfes de maison, avec respect et patience, elle l'épaulerait pour organiser les événements mondains dans la salle de bal du Manoir Black, serait la gouvernante de Cissa et Bella, prendrait les messages et les acheminerait, classerait le fouillis dans le bureau du mari de Druella. Elle aurait sa propre maison sur le territoire du Manoir Black avec son fils. C'est avec humilité et reconnaissance que Martha Lupin accepte le poste que Druella Black lui propose. Elles s'entendent pour que Martha et son fils emménagent dans une semaine. Le temps que tout le monde s'organise en conséquence.

À 19h00, quand le soleil commence à se coucher sur le parc du Manoir Potter, tous sortent, en robe de lin et forment un rond autour de l'arbre de plus jeune du parc, qui représente le renouveau et la vie pour célébrer la magie. Ariel est entre Sevy et Sirius, qui a Regulus à sa gauche, Tom de l'autre coté de son frère, ensuite Jay à sa droite avec Remus à la sienne, Cissa, Bella et Meda, Ted, Druella, Cygnus, Lucius, Abraxas, Rodolfus, Rabastan, Harry, Martha, Dorea, Fleamont, Walburga et Orion ferme le cercle. Tous font une prière pour remercier la Magie de leur avoir fait don d'elle, de la vie et de tout ce qui existe en ce monde. La montagne de fruits, autour de l'arbre, disparait, signe que Gaya a accepté leur offrande.

\- Wow! Soupire Ted avec Meda dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi… puissant!

\- On en reparlera au solstice d'été, dit Cygnus en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, au solstice d'été? Demande Ted.

\- Tu verras bien, lui dit Bella en passant devant lui à reculons en lui tirant la langue.


	23. Chapter 23

Ariel attend avec impatience que Harry vienne les chercher pour une escapade dans le monde Moldu. Harry leur avait promis de les amener dans un parc d'attraction Moldu, Reg, Sirius et elle avec les autres. Rabastan, Ted et Meda avaient proposés de les accompagner aussi. C'était la première fois que Ariel portait des vêtements Moldus. Elle doit s'avouer que porter un short faisait un peu bizarre, même si c'était confortable. Martha avait amené toutes les filles magasiner dans le Londres Moldu pour cette occasion. Ariel avait donc un short en jean, avec des basquets blanches et un t-shirt violet qui mettait ses yeux argentés en valeur. Cissa lui avait fait une queue de cheval avec sa longue chevelure pour qu'elle ne lui tape pas sur les nerfs dans les manèges, suggestion de Martha, qui habitait maintenant chez eux avec Remus.

Quand Harry arrive enfin avec son compagnon et ses fils, Ariel prend Sevy dans ses bras un instant et le garçon répond à son étreinte le plus naturellement du monde.

\- C'es bon, les amoureux, on peut y aller? Demande Sirius avec un sourire amusé malgré son impatience.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que le tien est déjà arrivé, dit Ariel en lui tirant la langue avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit ce dernier en rosissant.

\- Mais non, bien sur, dit Orion en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ainé avec affection.

C'est donc tous les enfants, avec Harry, Rabastan, Ted et Meda, qui prennent un portoloin vers une ruelle à quelques rues du parc d'attraction.

Les enfants, entre 8 et 15 ans, reçoivent tous des tickets pour les jeux de forains et un bracelet pour les manèges.

\- Vous allez où vous voulez, dit Harry. Mais je ne veux PERSONNE seul! Je veux que vous soyez toujours au moins en groupe de 3! Si il y a quelque chose, vous vous perdez, ou quelqu'un vous veut du mal, n'importe quoi, vous activé votre bague d'appel et l'un de nous viendra vous chercher. Compris? Si l'un de vous ne suit pas les règles, on retourne à la maison. C'est clair? Demande Harry, avec sérieux.

Un « oui » collectif lui répond et tous s'éparpillent dans la fête foraine. Cissa, Bella et Meda restent ensemble avec Regulus, les autres enfants se dirigent directement vers les montagnes russes dans un regard de complicité. Sirius et Jay s'assoient dans le premier wagon, Sev et Remus dans le deuxième et Ariel partage le sien avec Tom. Après avoir crié à plein poumons, les 6 jeunes gens sortent du train en riant. Ariel aide une fille rousse de son âge à sortir de son siège. La jeune fille est un peu verte et Ariel la guide vers une poubelle pour qu'elle puisse vomir trippes et boyaux. La jeune Black lui tient les cheveux en lui frottant doucement le dos.

\- Lily! Est-ce que ça va? Lui demande une fille blonde un peu plus vieille qu'elles, avec inquiétude.

\- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, dit doucement Ariel en lui donnant sa bouteille. Ça va aider.

\- Merci, croasse la Lily en question avec gratitude. Je pense que la barbe à papa avant n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça va aller, Tunie. Merci.

Ariel se présente et Tunie remercie la jeune fille d'avoir aidé sa sœur. Ariel présente ensuite son groupe aux deux jeunes filles quand Sevy vient voir si tout va bien en pensant que c'est Ariel qui était malade. Dès que la rouquine lève son regard vert perçant vers le groupe, Sevy et Tom la reconnaissent immédiatement, avant même que la jeune fille ne se présente. Ariel et Tom proposent aux deux jeunes filles de rester avec eux pour la journée. C'es plus prudent d'être 8 que 2 dans cette immense fête foraine. Lily et Pétunia vont donc demander la permission à leur mère et Pétunia et Tom, les deux plus vieux du groupe, promettent de veiller sur les autres. Pendant qu'ils mangent tous une glace sur une terrasse, Sev et Tom guident la discussion vers les Nés de Moldus pour que Lily comprennent qu'elle n'est pas seule. Mais c'est Pétunia qui capte le message le plus vite.

Elle regarde Tom comme si il avait deux têtes et se lève pour tirer sa sœur loin de ces gens. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire, si ils savaient pour Lys.

\- Pétunia, attends, dit Tom en se levant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. On comprend que ça peut être plus que déroutant, la magie, quand on ne la connait pas, dit Tom avec patience. Personne ici ne vous fera de mal. Ni à ta sœur, ni à toi.

C'est relativement méfiante que Pétunia accepte de se rassoir. Lily interroge sa sœur du regard et cette dernière lui explique que les autres enfants, du moins, Tom et Severus, sont comme elle.

\- On l'est tous, dit Remus avec douceur.

Pétunia finit par sourire de l'enthousiasme de sa sœur à discuter de Magie avec les 6 autres. Severus et Tom font de leur mieux pour toujours inclure Pétunia dans la discussion. Ils ne veulent pas que Lily et Pétunia aient la même relation que dans les livres de leur père.

\- Et on a des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, dit Ariel à Tunie. Ils sont nés de deux parents sorciers, mais eux, n'ont pas de Magie. Mais de toute façon, il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Ils peuvent enseigner la musique, devenir comptable, écrire des livres ou travailler dans le monde des affaires. Ils y a d'innombrables emplois, qui ne demandent aucune Magie. Et crois moi, un sorcier qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le monde Sans Magie aurait l'air vraiment idiot! Rajoute Ariel, entre les bras de Sevy. Il ne saurait même pas comment allumer une lumière, mettre du chauffage ou se servir d'une cuisinière! Ma mère est géniale! Mais elle ne sait pas comment recoudre un bouton sans sa baguette!

\- Les sorciers ne sont pas très débrouillards, dit Tunie avec un rictus.

\- C'est vrai que quand il est question de vie quotidienne, on est un peu paresseux, dit Remus. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vue ma mère faire la vaisselle avec ses mains. Elle la fait avec sa baguette!

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire la vaisselle comme ça, dit Pétunia d'un air rêveur.

\- Lily pourra enchanter ton lavabo quand elle aura fini ses études et qu'elle pourra faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, dit James en haussant les épaules. Papa a un ami Cracmol et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Jacob travaille au Ministère, il est le secrétaire de mon père. Il est né sans magie. Il a étudié dans le monde Sans Magie et il était le meilleur de sa promotion.

\- Ce ne sont pas les femmes, qui sont secrétaires, d'habitude? Demande Lily.

\- Bah, non, dit Sirius. On a des femmes Ministres et des hommes secrétaires. Il n'y a pas de sexe, sur une offre d'emploi, dit-il avec désinvolture.

\- Ha! Si notre monde pouvait comprendre ça! Dit Pétunia qui rêvait de devenir propriétaire de son propre restaurant. Mais les chefs sont tous des hommes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Remus. Tant que les plats sont bons, dit-il, approuvés par tous les autres.

\- Et si on allait gagner dans les jeux de forains? Propose Jay à tout le monde.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont truqués, ces jeux? Lui demande Tunie.

\- Alors ce n'est que justice que de se servir de nos dons, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil à la blonde.

\- Je suis impatiente de voir ça! Dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

C'est donc un groupe de 8 jeunes gens entre 9 et 11 ans qui se rendent dans l'allée des jeux de forains. Sirius gagne une immense peluche en forme de loup après avoir mis tous ses cerceaux sur les cibles avec le plus de points. Il offre sa peluche à Remus qui rougie légèrement en acceptant le présent.

\- Non mais t'as vue les p'tits pédés? Demande un ado de plus ou moins 16 ans au gars à coté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Demande Sirius, les points sérés en s'approchant de ce gars d'un air menaçant du haut de ses 9 ans.

\- Je t'ai traité de pédé, avorton! Répète le gars. Laisse moi deviner, d'ici 5 ou 6 ans, tu te feras enculé par tous les gars de ton cartier! T'as déjà un petit cul de pute!

\- Pour qui tu te prends? Espèce d'imbécile! S'emporte Tom, qui a presque la grandeur de ce gars, même si il n'avait que 10 ans.

Tom entre dans l'esprit de ce débile et se sert de ce qu'il a vue pour lui fermer le clapet.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air, lui susurre Tom en s'approchant de lui. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur que ton petit secret soit éventé que tu peux te permettre d'insulter tout le monde. Ce n'est en en traitant tout le monde de tapette que tu arrêteras d'en être une. Et n'essayes même pas de nier, dit Tom en levant la main pour tuer dans l'œuf les protestations de ce con. Parce que ton ami Kevin risque de le prendre très mal, vue comment tu lui as promis mer et monde si il acceptait que tu lui rentres dedans. Et pour info, celui qui encule est aussi gay que celui qui se fait enculer. Alors soit tu t'excuses immédiatement à mon ami, ou je cris à tout le monde ce que tu tentes tant bien que mal de cacher. Compris?

Le gars en question devient vert en s'excusant maladroitement à Sirius et déguerpi de là sans demander son reste.

\- Wow! Souffle Tunie, impressionnée. Ça c'était de la répartie!

\- Tu apprendras que dans le monde Magique, dit James, l'homosexualité est aussi naturel que l'hétérosexualité. Alors pour nous, c'est un sujet sensible. Insulter un homosexuel pour son orientation sexuelle, c'est comme insulter un être humain pour être humain, justement.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose, dit Lily. Je pense que je vais bien aimer le monde des sorciers, dit la rouquine.

\- Moi aussi, dit Tunie en approuvant d'un signe de tête.


End file.
